The Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes
by Musashi the Master
Summary: First ever Legend of Dragoon X Mew Mew Power crossover. Experience the epic tale of adventure, love, revenge, redemption and courage in this fanfic inspired by the hit Playstation 1 classic! Join Dart and his friends as they try to solve the mystery of the Dragon Campaign.
1. The Red Swordsman

Musashi the Master

7-28-2012

The Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes

Adventure/Romance and some humor

Rated Teen

Summary: 10,000 years ago, a great war occurred in the Continent of Endiness, the Dragon Campaign; no one knows what happened during that great war except Dragons were used in that war. Now, legend said that if a great evil were to appear 10,000 years later, warriors from the Continent of Endiness who bear the powers of Dragons called Dragoons and warriors from different worlds called Awakened Heroes will appear in the Continent of Endiness to save it and the endless worlds across the stars by a summoning and a gate called the Queen's Gate, all in the form of girls who appeared out of thin air and the male and female warriors who did not came to this world through the Queen's Gate, but in the form of shooting stars before they appear. Our story focuses on 23 year old Dart Feld who is on a journey to find a mysterious 'Black Monster' who has destroyed his hometown of Neet and killed his parents. He one day returns to find his adoptive home of Seles under attack by the Imperial Sandora Empire and the same enemy has kidnapped his childhood friend, Shana. When he was attacked by Sandora troops, something strange happen, three mysterious people appeared out of nowhere, a young 13 year old girl named Zoey Hanson and two swordsmen named Lloyd Irving and Asbel Lhant. After helping our hero Dart, Dart realizes the three of them have amnesias and they don't recall where they're from, but they know how to fight and they agree to help Dart rescue Shana from Hellena Prison. But what starts off as a rescue turns out to be something more. First ever Legend of Dragoon/Mew Mew Power/ Tales of the World Crossover. Pairings: Dart X Shana, Zoey X Elliot when she returns to her world and more. Rated teen for violence, strong language, nudity, and blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, and the list of anime and games will be at the end of this chapter.

I thought on that distant day "this was the end"

But now I can say it was the "beginning" of my flight

Your warmth fills the gap between the palm of my hand and chest

With our hearts joined as one I'll search for a future with you

I want to protect you

I want to be protected

Even when we can't always meet

Because every second

We become stronger

While staring up at the huddled stars in the vast night sky

Beyond an irreplaceable today tomorrow is born

I want to cherish this atmosphere passing between us

From our honest hearts we can become kind

I won't forget

Being with you

And the warmth we share

I can feel the one thing

That illuminates the future

I wish the sadness that piles up

Gently melts away

Forever

And Always

I want to protect you

I want to be protected

Even when we can't always meet

Because every second

You and I become stronger

I won't forget

The wish that was reborn

When I met you

I believe in it

So

I want to protect it all

I want to protect it all

Official English Version

Think of days with no hope so alone in the dark I cried so many tears

Now I know now I know the page was turning chapter one in my book of love

But you came and you showed me that dreams can come true

I want you to know my hearts glows from your touch

In your arms all my pain inside washes right through

Together we'll find the way

I believe your love I believe in our love

No matter what I know our aim is true

Every step we take our love will grow stronger

I wish that two hearts could be one

Here we are hand in hand we watch the stars up in the sky they're shining down on us

We can share everyday in every way we hold the promise of tomorrow

Hold me tight wanna feel you close don't let me go

I want us to be until the end of time

Call my name any time when your heart feels sorrow

I'll wipe the tears from your face

I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side

I promise to cherish eternally

You're the only one to lead me through this life

I wish that our hearts could be one

Seasons are changing (the) snow's coming down now

Melting from traces of our love

Never be alone

Forever more

I believe your love I believe in our love

No matter what I know our aim is true

Every step we take our love will grow stronger

I wish that two hearts could be one

I'll be there for you I'll be right by your side

I promise to cherish eternally

You're the only one to lead me through this life

I wish that our hearts could be one

I wish that our hearts could be one

Arc 1: Serdian War

Chapter 1: The Red Swordsman

Night has fallen on a small town, a small thick fog rolled in. There was a sound of a whistling sound and fire rained down from nowhere. The fire arrows began burning the town.

Suddenly, soldiers riding strange horse like creatures began attacking the town. People began running for their lives as the soldiers began killing them off. A tower's glass window shatters into many pieces.

Then, the soldiers lead their commander, a commander clad in armour with a cape and his face is completely masked in a helmet. The commander got off the horse. "Quick, commander. This way." A soldier stated, leading the commander to where the soldiers are gathering. The soldiers were around an 18 year old girl who has brown hair, wore a white dress with brown gold armaments for clothes and brown shoes sleeping.

"So… This is her." The commander kneeled down and his soldiers gave him a crystal blue jewel and the commander held it near the girl's forehead. 30 seconds later, the jewel responded and a strange symbol appeared on the girl's forehead. "Hmm… Indeed." The commander got up and turned to face his subordinate and said "Put her in custody." The commander gave the jewel back to his subordinate and walked off.

As he was walking back to his steed, he said "Is this really necessary?" He asked. "It is as his Majesty, Emperor Doel commands." A strange hooded man walked up beside the commander. "We have taken that girl into custody." The commander stated, and then he added "Who is she?"

"That is not your concern…" The hooded man looked up, so did the commander. It was raining shooting stars. "Shooting stars? It's kinda late for shooting stars to appear during this year…" The commander muttered.

The hooded man smirked evilly. "They're more than shooting stars… there is a sign something is coming…" The hooded man stated darkly. The commander said nothing as the soldiers ride off to a location to where they will keep the girl in.

Morning came, on a side of a cliff, a woman with black hair and ore black blue armor was watching the forest. The thunder roared. Suddenly, birds flew away, the woman turned to see a mantis like dragon rising out of the forest. The dragon roared. "The Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand…" The woman muttered. Then, the woman then leaped down to the forest using pillars.

Now we turn to see a 23 year old man who has blond hair, wore red armor and a red bandana and has a sword sheathed on his hip reading a notice he found.

"Hmm… Chance of war more likely." The man muttered as he put the note away. He folded his arms and looked at the sky. "I hope it's just a rumor…" He stated. Suddenly, he heard horse footsteps. "Hmm?" The man wondered as he got up from his spot.

He saw the soldiers leaving through their horses, as soon as they were gone; the man looked at the direction they were going. He was about to wonder till two soldiers on their horses stopped as soon as they saw him.

"Who are you!" The first soldier demanded. "Are you a mercenary of Basil?" A second soldier added. The first soldier pointed his spear at the man and shouted "Answer!" The man frowned as he got out his sword and readies himself for battle. "What are you doing!" The second soldier growled as he and his comrade were about to attack. "Are you drawing a sword against us!" The first soldier spat.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Wh, what is!" The soldiers gasped, then two green giant legs came crashing down. The soldiers fled in terror. "What the hell is that!" The man gawked as he readies himself.

The man dodged some of the dragon's attacks as soon as it rears its ugly head. But the dragon managed to get him with its teeth. "Argh!" The man held his shoulder, it was bleeding a little. "I gotta do something before I'm killed!" The man gritted his teeth as he ran for his life, the dragon gave pursuit.

The man dodged a tree falling on him as the dragon called Feyrbrand was gaining on him.

The man hid behind some bushes and catches a moment to catch his breath. "What a monster!" He panted. He heard Feyrbrand's roar, indicating it's coming closer. "It's coming!" The man sweat dropped as Feyrbrand came into fear, the man hit a rock and grunted, he leaped up, the woman from before came in and grabbed him and they hid behind a huge rock. Feyrbrand looked for its prey for about 4 minutes.

"Who the hell are you!" The man demanded. The woman hushed him as the two of them peaked to see Feyrbrand hitting a canyon. "If you don't want to die…" The woman whispered. They see Feyrbrand giving up its search and stomps off. The man stood up and bowed in gratitude and said "Thank you for saving me." The woman said nothing as she turned to see Feyrbrand's direction.

"What the hell was that!" The man demanded. "It's a Dragon." The woman stated. "Dragon!" The man gasped ins hock. The woman turned to face the man and told him "But it's strange… That village could've been easily destroyed without A Dragon." The woman said darkly.

"The village…?" The man raised an eyebrow, and then he gasped after realizing what she meant. "Are you talking about Seles!" He demanded. "Then those soldiers were!" The man gritted his teeth angrily.

He was about to rush towards where Seles is till the woman stopped him. "There won't be anything left by now." She told him grimly. "Seles is my village!" The man yelled at her before running off.

Suddenly, the woman's pendant began to glow. "Oh my god!" The woman gasped in awe. She stared at the running man. "Then that man must be…? No. There is no way." Then the woman's second pendant began to glow. She looked at the sky in thought. 'They must be here…' She thought to herself.

The man rushed towards a hill and saw Seles burning to the ground, but almost. He was in shock. "The village!" The man gasped in horror. Then, with anger, he slams his fist down and yelled "Damn it!" He looked up and with hope; he said "There must be survivors! I got to save them!" The man swore as he ran down the hill.

To be continued…

Ending theme for Arc 1: Bleach Ending 1

Nobody knows who I really am,

I've never felt this empty before.

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming

and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves will guide you

through another day

Tooku de iki wo shiteru

toumei ni natta mitai

Kurayami ni omoeta kedo

mekakushi sareteta dake

Inori wo sasagete

atarashii hi wo matsu

Azayaka ni hikaru umi

sono hate made ee~

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you will follow me

and keep me strong

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku

nukedashitaku naru

Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki

de mune wo tsureteku

And every time I see your face

Find more similar lyrics on /GdKG

The oceans lead out to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars

And soon I can't see the shore

Oh, I can't see the shore...

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I'd feel

this way toward you

And if you ever need someone to come along

I will follow you and keep you strong

Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku

odayaka na hi mo

Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki

de mune wo terashidasu

Inori wo sasagete

atarashii hi wo matsu

Azayaka ni hikaru umi

sono hate made

And everytime I see your face

The oceans lead out to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars

And soon I can't see the shore

Unmei no fune wo kogi

nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to

Watashi-tachi wo osou kedo

sore mo suteki na tabi ne

Dore mo suteki na tabi ne...

Next chapter preview:

Man: My name is Dart Feld, I am a traveling swordsman who is searching for a monster, I return to Seles to find it under attack. Then just as two Sandora soldiers were about to attack me, something strange happened, a girl with red hair, and two young men appeared out of nowhere and aid me in battle. Who are they? And what happened to Shana? Next time on The Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: The Otherworlders. See you there!

A/N: And that is my first chapter of my brand new fic! You see, I first wrote this fic after downloading and playing The Legend of Dragoon from the PSN. It was a well known 2000 Playstation 1 game and I can see why I have been missing out on this game over the years. And then, after hearing about Tales of the World: Tactics Union, I decide to imprint the plot with my own ways into this story. So I decide to try to work both on this fic and my Xenoblade fanfic at the same time. Anyway, here is the list of crossovers for this fic, I decided to keep it a far amount.

Inuyasha

Naruto

Negima

Card Captor Sakura

Unchained Blades

Higurashi

Green Green

Love Hina

Queen's Gate

And finally, Azumanga Daioh.

So stay tune for the second chapter! See you there!


	2. The Otherworlders

Chapter 2: The Otherworlders

The man slide down the hill before getting on his feet and running as fast as he can to Seles, he jumped over a fence and hid to see two Sandora soldiers about to kill an old man.

"You didn't get enough killing!" The old man growled at the evils these Sandora soldiers have done. One of the soldiers chuckled darkly and said "It may be enough if I kill you." He mocked as he walked up to the old man and kicked him, and then the second soldier killed the old man with his sword.

The man couldn't take it anymore and leaped out and got out his sword. "Stop!" The soldiers noticed him. The first soldier laughed cruelly. "Oh, a mercenary? Isn't it a little late for you to show up?" He taunted.

"Shut up! What are you doing here!" The man growled as he steadies his sword. "Can't you see? We're gonna occupy this area, and these worms were in our way." The first soldier remarked sarcastically.

"Occupy? Were you sent by the Imperial Army?" The man growled as he positions himself for battle. "Even if we were, it's none of your business. You're gonna die soon!" The first soldier growled as he and his comrade got ready to kill this man.

"You son of a…!" The man growled, before the man can attack, a white light appeared. "What the hell!" The man gawked as he and the Sandora soldiers shielded their eyes. When the light cleared, they see three young people.

The first one was about 13 years old, a girl, has red hair, wearing a white shirt of strange design, blue shorts and red shoes. The second one was a 17 year old boy who has brown hair, wore a ridiculous red shirt with black pants, brown boots and have twin swords sheathed on his sides. The third and final one was also a young man who has brown hair, wore a white medieval suit with a unique design and has a katana sheathed. The three looked around.

"Hey…" The red haired girl stated, both boys turned to her. "Do you have any idea where we are?" The girl asked confusedly.

"No… I have no idea where we are." The boy in the white suit stated. "Hey! Maybe we should ask those guys about where we are." The boy in the red clothes asked. "Um…" The boy in the white suit stated as the soldiers walked towards them menacely. "I don't think they'll give us some info. In fact, they want to kill us!" The boy frowned as he got out his katana and pointed it at the two soldiers.

"You serious! Holy crap…" The brown haired boy in the red suit stated seriously as he unsheathed two red and blue swords. "We don't know who you brats are, but you're gonna die anyway!" The first Sandora soldier shouted as he rushed towards the brown haired white suited boy.

"Like hell! Nimble Fang!" The boy used his katana and slashed the first soldier three times with his katana. "Why you little!" The first soldier growled as he tried to slash the white suited young man. "Demon Fang!" The red suited boy lashed his blades and it created a shockwave which hit the first soldier and hit him, blood came gushing out of the soldier's wound and he kneeled over and died.

"M-My god!" The second soldier gasped in horror as he tried to run for it, but was stopped by the man in red armor. "Going somewhere?" The man replied smugly as he shouted "Double Slash!" He slashed the soldier two times, killing him. He sheathed his sword and turned to face the three strangers.

"Who are you three?" The man asked. The three turned to face the red armored man. "Us? Well… I'm… Zoey Hanson and I came from… Um, where did I came from?" The girl identified as Zoey was pondering on where she is. Suddenly, she held her head in pain.

"Oh no! I don't know where I came from!" She shouted in shock. "Hey, you too? I don't remember where I'm from either!" The red suited boy gasped in shock. "Same here." The white suited young boy nodded.

"Ahem. The introductions?" The red armored man tapped his foot. "Oh right! I'm Lloyd Irving." The boy known as Lloyd grinned, "And I'm Asbel Lhant." Asbel smiled. "I'm Dart Feld, a traveling swordsman. But that's not important right now. I need to know something." Dart stated as he went to the dying old man and kneed down. "Are… are you… really… Dart?" The old man stuttered.

"Yes! It's me! Why is Seles under attack?" Dart asked. "Seles? Is that the name of the village we're in?" Lloyd asked Zoey, she shrugged, she lost her memory and doesn't know. "War… Imperial Sandora… attacked us…" The old man coughed up blood.

"What about the truce!" Dart stood up and demanded. "Yeah. Suddenly… I didn't imagine… they could come to… such an outlying area…" The old man stated weakly. "Damn it…" Dart gritted his teeth angrily. "If only I have come back sooner!" He pounded his fists angrily.

"Wait… There is something you have to do… Shana… Rescue Shana… Only… you can…" The old man closed his eyes and died.

"No…" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. "What about Shana! Hey! Wait!" Dart shook the old man to get a response, but the old man didn't reply. "…God damnit…" Dart gritted his teeth angrily as he rushed left.

"Who's Shana? His girlfriend?" Lloyd joked, but he realized his joke isn't happening right now. "Come on, let's follow Dart!" Asbel and Zoey nodded as the three of them followed Dart.

Dart was running till he saw another old man on the ground, slightly wounded. He gasped at who he was. "Plos!" Dart rushed towards Plos' aid. "Hang on!" At first, he didn't get a response and that saddens Dart. Then Plos weakly stands up. "That voice, is that you Dart?" Plos asked wearily. "Yeah, it's me." Dart nodded as he helped Plos towards his house and carefully sat him down.

Dart got out a red potion and gave it to Plos. He slowly drank it. "That Healing Potion shall do the trick for awhile. Besides, it's just a light wound." Dart sighed in relief. The three strange people rushed towards Dart and Plos. "Dart! Is that old man alright!" Zoey asked in concern. "Yeah. I gave him some potion to help the wound." Dart nodded.

"I guess, I was lucky." Plos chuckled wearily. "But look at this village… If only you came back earlier." Plos gave a small cough. "I'm sorry…" Dart bowed his head in apology. "It's about Shana, too…" Plos stated. "What's wrong with Shana?" Dart demanded.

Plos looked at Dart seriously and said "Shana was taken away. It seems Shana was their primary target." Plos stated. "Do you know where they went?" Dart asked him. Plos looked at him sadly and replied "I… don't know."

Suddenly, the crows began to fly away. "Uh, Dart…?" Zoey said uneasily. Dart turned to face Zoey with an raised eyebrow, then he turned his head to see the commander from before running up to them with his weapon drawn and followed by two more Sandora soldiers.

"I'm gonna make him talk!" Dart growled angrily as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the commander. "Besting a private is no reason to be confident." The commander said smugly.

"Where did you take Shana?" Dart demanded. "Shana…" The commander thought about it for about 50 seconds till he figured out what Dart meant. "Don't worry about her. She must be receiving the courtesies of Hellena Prison by now." The commander taunted.

"You bastard…" Asbel growled angrily as he unsheathed his katana. "Hellena!" Dart gasped. "Surprised, huh? We specifically invited only that woman." The commander stated evilly. "You must be kidding! You attacked the village only to kidnap Shana!" Dart gritted his teeth angrily. "Exactly, but don't worry, I will let you follow them. Although not to Hellena!: The commander stated as he readies his sword. "To Hell!" Dart growled as he clashed with the commander.

"Take this! Tiger Strike!" Lloyd leaped into the air and slashed the first Sandora solider two times, killing him. The second soldier screamed in fear as he ran for his life.

"That's awfully cheeky of you!" The commander taunted as he slashed Dart three times with his sword. "Damn it!" Dart growled as he held his arm in pain, it was bleeding slightly. "Hang on! Demon Fist!" Asbel's fist grows with energy as he threw a punch and it hit the commander for medium damage.

"Thanks! Double Slash!" Dart shouted as he slashed the commander two times with his sword. The commander powered up and was about to strike. "Let's combine our attacks! Demon Fang!" "Demon Fist!" "Double Slash!" The three swordsmen combined their attacks to hit the commander, fatally wounding him.

The commander groaned as he held his arm in pain. "Incredible… Who would have thought this village has protectors?" The commander then fell to the ground dead.

To be continued…

Next chapter preview:

Dart: I have met three new allies to help me rescue Shana from Hellena Prison. Zoey Hanson, Lloyd Irving and Asbel Lhant, but they have amnesia. Where did they come from? Putting that aside, we sneak into Hellena Prison to rescue Shana, but we run into more people who appear strangely and trouble along the way. Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awaken Heroes: The Rescue. See you there!


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Dart turned to Plos. "Dart, you are going to go rescue Shana, aren't you?" Plos asked seriously. Dart nodded slowly. "I won't stop you, but be careful. Your journey is not yet over, is it?" Plos asked again.

"…No." Dart shook his head no. "You can count on us about Seles. There should be enough people who can still move." Plos smiled softly. "Thank you." Dart smiled. Then he turned to Zoey, Lloyd and Asbel.

"What about you three? Where will you go from here?" Dart asked them. "Well… We want to go with you." Zoey offered. "Excuse me?" Dart raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Whoever kidnapped your friend is gonna pay! You can't go in alone!" Lloyd stated. "Strength comes in numbers, Dart. We may have lost our memories, but we're really good fighters." Asbel nodded.

"…You have a point there." Dart smiled. He was silent for about 30 seconds and then he turned to Plos and said "When I settle everything, I'll be back with Shana." Plos nodded. Dart turned to his new friends and shouted "Let's go!"

"Wait!" A master swordsman weakly walked towards Dart and his companions. "Master Tasman!" Dart gasped. "Dart… Dart, is it you?! You haven't changed a bit. But you have become a grown man." Master Tasman smiled. "Thank god you're safe." Dart sighed in relief.

"Who's that?" Asbel asked Dart. "This is Master Tasman. He's considered the greatest swordsman of all of Sandora. He taught me how to use the sword." Dart introduced everyone to Master Tasman.

"I taught you how to use the sword. I won't be killed so easily." Master Tasman stated as he coughed a bit. "But we were outnumbered. I couldn't stop them by myself." Master Tasman looked down in sadness.

"Master Tasman. I'm going to rescue Shana from Hellena with the help of my new friends." Dart stated. "I see. Then Shana's fate is in your hands. Be careful on your way to Hellena." Master Tasman stated.

"Understood…" Dart nodded. "Come on guys! Let's go to Hellena!" Lloyd exclaimed cheerfully as he rushed off. "Wait you moron!" Dart shouted in annoyance as he ran after him. Zoey and Asbel followed suit.

Meanwhile… at Hellena Prison

A 18 year old woman with black hair, wore white bluish clothes with orange shoulder pads and a white skirt and brown boots was shoved into a cell. The girl got up and dusted herself. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed sadly.

Meanwhile, the hooded man was talking to a fat monster like man with yellow skin, horns and wore clothes that some heroes and villains of other franchises would wear to show off their chest.

"Who the hell is that girl?! You can tell me!" The man demanded. The hooded man said nothing for about 20 seconds and said "The world's future rests on her." The fat man was unimpressed. "That's it?!

"That is enough information for you. Those of you who do not grasp the value should just do what the order says." The hooded man told him smugly. "I am not taking your orders! Only His Majesty, Doel can order me!" The fat man growled angrily, a anger vein on his forehead. The fat man's name is Fruegel, head warden of Hellena Prison.

"Anyway… You must remember this." The hooded man pushed Fruegel with amazing force that Fruegel fell down on his rear end. "If you make a scratch on her, it'll cost more than your head. This is a message from Emperor Doel." The hooded man warned. Fruegel snarled and spit, his spit fell down endlessly in the dark wide pit. Fruegel stands up and stomps off, not before throwing a Hellena warden down into the pit. The Hellena warden screamed as he fell to his death.

The hooded man was silent. 'Soon, more people from other worlds will appear in this world. Some of which I already got on my side…" He smirked evilly under his hood.

(Back to Dart and the others)

"Thank you so much for the supplies." Dart gave the traveling merchant his gold. "Come again when you want to buy more items!" The merchant smiled. "We ready?" Asbel asked Dart. "Yeah." Dart nodded as the four enter the deeper parts of the woods.

As Dart and his companions were walking down the path to Hellena, Dart heard something. He raised his hand to stop his friends. "What's up, Dart?" Lloyd asked him confusedly. Dart narrowed his eyes at the source of the noise. 50 seconds later, he picked up a pebble and throw it at the direction of the noise.

"Owowow…." A voice whined. A huge anime bump can be seen. Dart, Lloyd and Asbel got out their swords. "Show yourself!" Dart issued. "W-Wait! Don't hurt me!" The voice panicked as a boy came out of the bushes.

He has brown hair and black eyes, wore an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creatures head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards, and orange shoes.

"A kid? What's a kid doing here in these dangerous part of these woods?" Zoey blinked. "Hey kid. What's your name?" Dart asked him.

"J-Jean…" The boy known as Jean stammered. "Jean, huh? And where did you come from?" Lloyd asked. "Fr-From the continent of Grainos…." Jean told them, slightly afraid.

"Grainos…? Never heard of it…" Dart looked at Jean in confusion. Jean blinked in surprise. "Grainos is where I come from. It's where the Queen's Blade is held." Jean told them.

"What the hell is a Queen's Blade?" Lloyd scratched the back of his head in confusion. "It's a tournament where sexy women compete to become the next Queen of Grainos." Jean stated. Got nothing for about 1 minute till Dart looked at him and frowned and said in disapproval "Pervert…"

"I figure you guys don't know what I'm talking about…" Jean face faulted. "Wait… Are you… like us? Three of us I mean. Have you come from another place like us in this place?" Zoey gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"W-What?" Jean asked in confusion. "Zoey, you may be right. Unlike us, he still has his memories." Asbel agreed with Zoey. Suddenly, they heard a little girl's scream. "What now?!" Dart groaned as he and his companions and Jean looked around for the source.

Suddenly, Dart looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky! "W-What the…" Dart gawked.

She is about 13 years old, has purple hair and eyes, wore a pink hat on her head with two green stones that make the hat appear as a the top of a frog's head, and yellow googles with eyes on them. The goggles on her forehead resembles that of a Pooka, a common enemy in the Dig Dug franchise. On her torso she has a pink blouse that expands behind her with black chains attached to it, and a brown belt under her bust and small pink shorts with a big yellow belt. On her arms she has pink sleeves with a yellow button and brown belt near the top and pink gauntlets with light pink claws. On her legs she has pink thigh-highs with a band-aid on her left leg, and pink boots with three brown belts and a white metal strap attached to them.

She fell right on Dart, knocking him to the ground. Dart groaned for a bit before getting up and noticing the girl on top of him. "Hey!" Dart gritted his teeth annoyed.

The girl slowly got up and noticed she was on top of Dart. She gasped and got up and bowed in apology. "Oh goodness me! I'm so sorry mister!" She apologized. "Don't worry about it. My name is Dart Feld and you are?" Dart asked.

"My name is Maron Makaron and I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Maron smiled cheerfully. Jean couldn't help but stare at Maron's chest and drooled pervertedly. "To…ki…o?" Asbel has a question above his head.

"Tokyo… I think I heard that name before, but I'm not sure." Zoey pondered about it. Maron looked around and checked her surroundings. "Huh? Where am I?" Maron asked, getting afraid.

"You too?" Lloyd gasped. 'More people who appear in this strange land…' He thought to himself. Suddenly, bear like monsters appeared out of nowhere. "T-They're scary…" Maron's eyes turned white dotted, her hat mimicked her reaction.

"We don't have time for this!" Dart growled as he got out his sword. He rushed towards the first bear monster and shouted "Volcano!" He slashed it three times, killing it. "Demon Fang!" Lloyd launched his attack at another bear monster, killing it as well.

Asbel dodged some slashes from a third bear monster and impaled it with his katana, killing the monster. Jean hid behind Zoey in fear. But more bear monsters were coming.

"Damn it! Where are they coming from?!" Dart growled as he blocked a attack from another bear monster. Suddenly, a beam of energy was falling from the sky. When it landed, another 13 year old girl was seen after the light faded.

She has silver hair, red eyes, wore a black short dress with brown wing-like attachments on her back. She has two wing like attachments on each side of her head, and a black bat brooch attached to her bangs. She has a yellow and black striped tail. On her arms she has black armbands on the upper part of the arm and wears black gloves with brown leather on them. On her legs she has tight thigh-high boots and owl-like pieces near her feet. On her right leg she has a golden interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small brown belt.

She looked around. 'So, this is another world… I can't believe the rumors about the Queen's Gate being a gateway to other dimensions and worlds are true! Mother… hold on, I'll find you no matter what!' She noticed Dart and his friends surrounded by the monsters.

'Those people are in trouble! I got to help them!' The girl got out twin guns and charged at the battle field. She opened fire on four bear monsters, killing them. She noticed a bear monster was right behind her. The girl smirked before somehow using her whip without holding it to grab the monster, then the girl leaped into the air and used her whip to slam the bear monster down into the ground, killing it.

Lloyd's jaw dropped to the ground. Dart and his friends were amazed to see such a powerful little girl. The bear monsters whimpered in fear and scurried off. The girl dusted her hands in victory. She noticed the party looking at her. She smiled and said "Hello there."

"Uh… Hi…" Dart waved meekly. "What's your name?" Maron asked cheerfully. "My name is Alice Dodgson. It's a pleasure." Alice smiled again. "First off, Alice right? What the hell was that light? Are you like my friends here, only you have your memories?" Dart asked, folding his arms.

"…" Alice was silent for a moment. Should she tell them? Is it her fault that the Queen's Gate has side effects of sucking in people from other worlds into this world she has been sent to? "I… was mysterious transported here. I don't know how though. But I still have my memories." Alice smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"Good enough for me." Asbel smiled nervously. "We're wasting time. We need to rescue Shana." Dart frowned. "Who's Shana?" Jean, Maron and Alice asked in confusion.

Dart and his now expanded party were walking towards a log pathway. "So, Shana is your childhood from the village you grew up in and she was taken by an enemy country to some prison here?" Maron asked Dart. "Yeah…" Dart nodded. "I got to rescue her, no matter the costs. It's my fault she was taken away. It's my responsibly." Dart stated.

"Is she sexy?" Jean asked such a stupid question. Zoey has an anger vein on her forehead and whacked Jean in the head. Jean held the bump in his head and whined.

When they got down the log, they heard a wolf's bark. Zoey and Jean yelped as a wolf came into view.

"I have no time to deal with you!" Dart frowned as the wolf whimpered and scurried off. "It reminds me…" Dart turned to the path they came out of. A flashback occurred.

A young Dart and a young version of the girl were running down the same path. "Wait!" Young Dart stopped her. "This way! This way!" The young girl said cheerfully. As they walked down the log, a wolf cub's bark occurred. The young girl shirked in panic as a cub version of the same wolf came into view. Young Dart frowned and got in front of the girl and shouted to the wolf "Cut it out! Leave Shana alone!" The wolf cub whimpered as it ran off. The flashback ended.

"Leave Shana alone!" Dart yelled. "Uh, Dart? You ok? You were talking to yourself?" Asbel asked him. "Sorry. This place reminds me of the time me and Shana spent here as kids. We got to hurry and save her." Dart stated. "Right. Lead the way, Dart." Alice nodded. The party continued their way.

They eventually got out of the forest and were in a cliff side where they saw a prison that sorta resembles the Leaning Tower of Pisa. They see a peratyactal like monster flying overhead where they're standing.

"There it is…" Zoey whispered. "Hellena Prison…" Dart has a look of determination. "How can we sneak in?" Jean asked nervously. Alice heard a horse's rein. "Hide!" She issued. The party heeded her advice and hid behind a boulder. They saw a merchant's cart heading towards the prison.

Nodding to each other, the party followed the cart.

They were near the drawbridge of the prison where the merchant was negotiating with the guard.

"It's not the business of a merchant like you!" The guard growled. "Okay, okay. Sorry." The merchant raised his hands defensibly. "I'll inspect the load!" The guard stated. Thinking quickly, Dart and the gang hid on the other side of the cart. After 40 seconds, the guard finished the inspection.

"It seems to be okay." The guard murmured. He then walked up to the drawbridge and shouted "Lower the bridge!" The bridge was lowered. Dart and his friends got into the cart and the merchant's cart went into the prison.

After the cart stopped at a area in the first floor, the merchant got off his cart and went off. Dart and his friends got out of the cart. "Looks like we made it." Asbel stated. "Yeah. Now where are they keeping Shana?" Dart wondered as the party begin to head into the second area of the first floor.

However, when they were about to exit, the merchant noticed them and gasped. "H-Help! Guards!" A guard came in. "Aw crap…" Asbel grimaced.

"Who the hell are you lot?!" The guard growled as he clashed with Dart. 50 seconds later, Dart managed to kill him with Volcano.

"D-Don't kill me!" The merchant panicked. "Wait! We won't hurt you, we promise. Just be quiet. We're looking for someone." Zoey reassured him. "Oh… Well, why didn't you say so?" The merchant smiled. "I won't alert the guards. Just be careful, alright?" The party nodded and went into the second area of the first floor.

After sneaking past the guards, they made it to the first jail section. When they entered, they heard "Move quicker!" The party wondered what was that about and eavesdrop

We cut to see two Hellena Wardens escorting two soldiers who wore blue armor. One of the wardens hit the first soldier with his club. "Move quicker!" He barked. The first soldier groaned in pain. The second warden laughed cruelly and mocked "You have such bad luck! You will regret not being killed in the battlefield!"

"What do you mean?!" The first soldier demanded with hatred for these wardens. "You really believed you can live comfortably in the jail? The head warden, Fruegel will feed you to the monster!" The first warden stated evilly.

Growling, the first soldier rushed towards the first warden, but he stopped him with his club. "Feed us to the monster?! I won't let you humiliate us anymore!" The soldier growled. "Oh, feisty feisty. It's the worst kind of POW, but the best kind of feed." The first warden chuckled darkly.

"If you want to kill me, kill me now!" The first soldier challenged. "I won't let him!" A new voice shouted. Suddenly, a 30 something year old man with blond hair, wore silver armor with green clothes charged in and throws a dead warden to the ground and got a spear ready.

"Sir Lavitz!" The second soldier exclaimed happily. "You… You bastard! You broke out of the jail?!" The first warden growled angrily. "Silly guy! You think you can escape from here alone!" The second warden growled as well.

Lavitz and the first warden clashed weapons. "I'll take care of this! Survive and go back to Indeis Castle alive! Tell King Albert…!" Lavitz ordered his knights.

The soldiers nodded and ran for their lives, knocking out the second warden in the process. The second warden got up and growled. "I won't let you!" He shouted. Lavitz killed the first warden. Suddenly, the two soldiers were knocked into the pit and fall to their deaths. "I took care of those guys!"

Lavitz growled as he clashed with the second warden, he eventually killed him and was about to clash with the third warden, but more wardens surrounded him. Suddenly, Dart and the gang came in, weapons ready except for a few.

"Is this civil war?!" Dart gasped. Suddenly, another warden came in. "You! Who are you lot?!" He demanded. "None of your business!" Lloyd frowned as he slashed the warden to death. Asbel and Alice quickly killed the wardens surrounding Lavitz and Dart quickly took out another warden.

Lavitz noticed Dart and clashed weapons with him. "Who are you?!" Lavitz demanded. "I am Dart! We are not your enemy!" Dart reasoned. Lavitz quickly believed him and saluted. "I am Lavitz Slambert! I am the head of the First Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil!" He introduced himself. Whistles were heard and more wardens came in. "Um, guys? We can chat later!" Zoey panicked.

"Agreed!" Dart nodded. "Attack!" he ordered.

Lloyd and Asbel quickly took out three wardens, next Dart and Lavitz combined their attacks to take out four more wardens. Alice opened fire on the remaining wardens.

After the dust cleared, Lavitz looked at the pit in sadness and said "I will carry out your wish…" Lavitz turned to Dart and said "You said Dart. I cannot imagine there is somebody who intentionally break into Hellena and bought along children. What are you looking for?" Lavitz asked.

Dart walked a bit away and stopped, then he said "I am here to rescue someone important to me." Dart stated softly for them to hear, then he turned to face Lavitz and asked "Do you know anything about her?! Her name is Shana!"

Lavitz pondered about it for about 50 seconds then he frowned and told him "I'm sorry, but…" Dart looked down, and then he said "We'll look elsewhere." Dart was about to leave but Zoey stopped him.

"Wait, Dart! He can help us!" Zoey begged. "The young girl is right. I would like to help you." Lavitz nodded. "I thought you had to go back to the castle as soon as you can?" Dart raised an eyebrow.

"She's important, this girl you are looking for?" Lavitz questioned. Dart looked at the pit and muttered "It's my problem. It was my fault." Lavitz walked up beside him.

"I don't know what brought you here, but Hellena is not that easy to go through alone." Lavitz told him. Dart was silent. "That goes for us." Alice stated. "But we can break out of here together! The more the merrier they say!" Maron beamed. "Of course with the girl." Lavitz smiled.

"How come you trust us? We just met." Asbel questioned. Lavitz walked up a bit and smiled and said "The raid you lot made was quite impressive. I trust you lot to guard my back. That's the way I think." Lavitz stated with a smile.

Dart thought about it for about 1 minute then he smiled and said "Alright, let's go together." Everyone nodded in agreement as they head for the third floor.

When they got to a heavily guarded area, they saw guards patrolling the place. "Damn it… Security's tight." Asbel frowned. Zoey noticed a key on a barrel. "Hey…" Zoey picked it up and showed it to everyone. "Maybe this key will open Shana's cell." Zoey guessed.

"It's worth a shot, Miss…" Lavitz began. "Zoey, Zoey Hanson. And we can introduce ourselves after we get out of here." Zoey smiled. "Right. Thanks Zoey." Dart grinned as he put the key in his backpack. "But why only that girl?" Lavitz asked. "I was going to ask that directly to the head warden." Dart frowned.

The party used the key to open the door to another jail section. They saw wardens guarding a cell door.

"This is where they are keeping Shana!" Dart figured as he charged ahead, followed by the four fighters of his party. The wardens noticed them, notably at Lavitz. "You, you are from Basil!" one of the wardens growled.

Dart slashed the first warden to death. Lavitz hit the second warden two times with a attack called Harpoon.

"Nimble Fang!" Asbel launched his energy attack at the second warden, killing him. "I think I learned something! Tiger Blade!" Lloyd leaped into the air after hitting the third warden and slams it down, killing the warden.

Maron was scared at first, but then she was brave for awhile and leaped into the air and clawed the final warden to death. "W-Whoa! Maron I didn't know you were a fighter!" Zoey whistled. "Y-Yeah…" Jean nodded pervertedly, he secretly took a look at Maron's panties after she jumped.

"Thanks. I hate violence, but I will fight if I have to." Maron nodded.

"Who is it?" The woman's voice asked from the cell. Dart's eyes widen in shock. "That voice!" Dart ran up to the cell door. "Shana, is that you?! It's me!" Dart shouted. "Dart?! Is that you, Dart?!" Shana's voice gasped.

"Yes, it is me! I'm here to rescue you!" Dart smiled. "Hey! Let's hurry before more of the guards show up!" Alice gave Dart a thumbs up. Dart nodded as he entered the cell.

"Shannnaaaaaaaaaa!" Dart screamed happily as he ran up to her. "Dart…" Shana smiled softly. Dart nodded with a smile as he walked up to her closer. "I'm here to rescue you." Dart stated. Shana was silent.

Dart looked at her in worry. "You haven't forgotten me even though we haven't seen each other for five years?" Dart asked, worried that Shana may not recognized him.

Shana looked away in embarrassment. "How could I forget?" Shana asked. Shana then turned to Dart. "Show me your face." Shana stated. Dart nodded as he got up in personal with Shana's face. Shana inspected it for about 50 seconds, she smiled softly and rubbed his cheek.

"I haven't changed much." Dart stated, a little bit sad. "Yes you have. You look much stronger, much more than the Dart I knew." Shana reassured him with a smile. "Dart! Hurry up! The guards might return any minute!" Asbel's voice called out to him.

Dart turned to Shana who nodded, Dart nodded back and they exited the cell. Before Shana exited, she looked at the ceiling again and smiled and followed Dart.

Three wardens came into view and saw Shana. "The girl is breaking out!" The first warden gasped in anger. "Don't let her escape and kill her rescuers!" A second warden issued.

"Eat this!" Alice opened fire on the first warden, killing him. "Double Slash!" Dart slashed the second guard two times, killing the warden. Asbel and Lavitz combined their attacks to kill the final warden.

Dart sheathed his sword and turned to face Shana. "Are you hurt?" Dart asked. "I am fine." Shana nodded. "We can celebrate later. We're still in this hellhole." Alice stated as she put away her guns. Lavitz walked a bit away from the group.

Besides, it's too damp to have a party, isn't it?" Lavitz asked. Dart nodded and then turned to face Shana and told her. "Let's go, Shana. Follow me okay?" Dart smiled.

Shana smiled a bit before walking over to a bow and arrows. "Dart, I'm 18 years old now." Shana picked up the bow and arrows. "I can fight too!" Shana grinned as she pulled the string to pretend firing an arrow.

"Shana…" Dart looked down and sighed. "She grew up." Lavitz smiled. Asbel nodded then frowned and said "She was alone in such a hell like place. If she was a regular woman, her chances of surviving are low. I think I know someone from my childhood, she was a girl but I don't know her name…"

"Of course, there are not that many fools who would come here to save her." Lavitz chuckled. Dart smiled and sweat dropped. "But, the Shana of my memory hasn't changed a bit." He muttered.

"Let's talk about it after we get out of here. After we escaped, we will introduce ourselves to the lovely Shana." Jean drooled. Dart frowned, but nodded in agreement as the party escaped to the first floor.

Meanwhile…

Fruegel was informed by his guards about the situation. "Say that again?!" Fruegel growled angrily. "W-Well… The Knight from Basil broke out of his jail cell! I'm sorry!" The guard panicked. "I'm not talking about that rat!" Fruegel screamed angrily. "After that!" He yelled angrily again.

"T-The girl from Seles was taken by the red guy and his friends…" Fruegel picked up the guard by the throat. "What did you say?!" Fruegel growled. "T-The girl was taken away by a guy in red armor and kids with strange clothes…" Fruegel frowned as he throws the guard into the pit, the guard screamed as he fell to his death.

"You bastards! Don't let them leave alive!" The guards about to leave, but Fruegel stopped after quickly remembering something. "I almost forgot the most important thing, don't kill the girl! She needs to be brought back alive t Emperor Doel!" The guards nodded as they begin searching for Dart and his friends.

Fruegel faced the other direction. "Red guy and strange kids, huh? I will skin all of you alive and dye something else red!" Fruegel swore.

Back to Dart and the others

"Almost there! We can make it!" Zoey shouted as they head for the stables. But Fruegel was waiting for them.

"So, you're the red one acting like a prince and freaks who wear strange clothes!" Fruegel grinned evilly. "Then what?!" Dart growled as he got his sword ready. Fruegel laughed cruelly and then answered "There is one answer! You and those worthless maggots will be feed for the pet after I minced all of you up!" Fruegel laughed evilly.

"Is this the head warden, Lavitz?" Lloyd frowned as he got his twin swords ready. "His name is Fruegel. He is so bad, even the people of his own country feared him." Lavitz nodded with a frown as he got his spear ready.

Fruegel swings his club to mock the party and he said "You have such a calm face, or are you paralyzed from fear?!" He mocked. "You attacked Seles, didn't you?!" Dart growled as four wardens came into view, some of them looked tougher than the avenge warden. They are senior wardens.

"No, I just gave them the order." Fruegel snorted. "Why did you have Shana taken away?!" Dart demanded. "I don't know… Emperor Doel said to bring that girl back. The order was so trivial that I added the order of annihilating Seles!" Fruegel laughed evilly.

"You bastard…" Dart gritted his teeth angrily. "T-That's inhuman!" Maron stammered. "Enough talk! Time to die, kiddies!" Fruegel yelled as he and his men charged into battle.

**Hellish Head Warden: Frugel**

"Everyone, take out the guards supporting Fruegel! That way, he won't have any help!" Lavitz ordered. "Got it!" "Roger!"

Asbel shouted "Lightning Strike!" He thought 'I learned something…' His katana charged with lightning and he slashed the first guard two times before finishing him off with a third strike.

Lloyd was holding his own against a senior warden, the first one that is. He used Tiger Blade to defeat him, but the senior warden growled and got out a explosive. "I'll take you to hell with me!" The first senior warden shouted.

"Holy crap!" Lloyd gawked. But Alice was quick as she used her whip to grab the senior warden and flung him into the second senior warden when he was about to hurt Jean, knocking them into the pit, a explosion occurred in the pit. Jean sighed in relief.

"Thanks Alice! I owe you one!" Lloyd smiled. "Don't thank me yet, the battle's just beginning!" Alice winked as she fired a headshot wound at the final guard, killing him.

"You bunch of bitches!" Fruegel growled as he charged at Dart, and punched him. "Gah!" Dart spit out blood as he slowly recovered. "Dart!" Lavitz gasped as he charged at Fruegel and shouted "Spinning Cane!" He spins his spear like a tornado and hit Fruegel four times with it.

"Argh!" Fruegel growled as he hit Lavitz with his club. "Eat this! Nimble Fang!" Asbel was about to hit him, but Fruegel grabbed him and flung him to the ground. "Damn it…" Asbel muttered, getting up weakly.

"Hang on! I'll help!" Shana fired two arrows at Fruegel, but the arrows break when they hit him. Fruegel smirked evilly. "Out of ideas here…" Shana gulped. Maron leaped into the air and slashed Fruegel in the back with her claws. Fruegel winced, and then he growled and tried to punch Maron, she dodged his punches.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd launched the energy attack at Fruegel, but he leaped out of the way and got up in front of Lloyd and punched him, knocking him into a wall. Lloyd recovered.

Zoey watched the battle at hand. 'Oh no… Fruegel will kill them if I don't do something… If only I have a special power or something!' Suddenly, Zoey noticed a gold pendant around her neck. She stared at it for about 20 seconds. Then for some strange reason, she knows what it is and how to activate it.

With a heroic serious look, she shouted "Power Pendant, Metamorphis!" A bright light engulfed the area. "What the hell?!" Dart gawked. "What is this?!" Fruegel gawked as he covered his eyes.

When the light cleared, they saw Zoey now has pink hair, a pink tutu like dress and boots, and… are those cat ears and a tail on her.

"Fruegel! What you did was unforgivable and now you're gonna pay!" Zoey then did something odd. "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" She struck a pose.

Most of the party and Fruegel sweat dropped, well, except for Shana who has a question mark above her head. "That… was the most corniest thing I have ever heard…" Dart's left eye twitched.

"You're not the only one…" Asbel sighed. "Ditto…" Lloyd blinked.

"Hmph!" Fruegel growled. "And who the hell do you think you are, acting like you're some heroine from some fairy tales?!" He snarled. Zoey responded by getting out a weapon that has a bell on it.

"Rose Bell… Full Power!" Zoey launched a powerful attack at Fruegel, at first, he blocked it, but it was overpowering him, knocking him into a wall, defeating him.

"W-Whoa!" Alice gasped in shock and awe.. Fruegel groaned angrily as he started to get up. "Is he immortal?!" Dart gasped.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he summons more guards!" Alice shouted as she quickly hitch a ride on a horse, Zoey joined her. "Right! Shana, let's hurry!" Dart nodded. "Okay!" Shana agreed as she and Dart got on a horse. Soon, the party were on horses and they exited the prison.

"You bastards! Don't let them get away! If they do, I'll kill every last one of you!" Fruegel screamed angrily as the guards tried to chase after our heroes.

Dart and his friends minus Lavitz were riding towards the drawbridge "Raise the drawbridge! Jailbreak!" A guard shouted, the drawbridge was slightly raised, Dart and his friends jump over it. Lavitz was last.

"Lavitz! Please make it!" Asbel shouted. Lavitz let out a heroic yell as his horse jumped over the drawbridge and made it safely. "Right, let's lose our pursuers!" Zoey smiled as the party escaped Hellena Prison.

Back inside, Fruegel was furious! He yelled at his guards "Bring her back here! Or it's all your heads!"

Suddenly, unknown to the head warden, the hooded man came into view on a bridge inside the prison. Fruegel gasped as he finally noticed him. "Y-You! When did you sneak in?!" He gawked.

"Should we tell this to His Majesty, Doel?" The hooded man asked, amused. "W-Wait! I'll bring back the girl!" Fruegel begged. "Otherwise, you would be dead by now." The hooded man smirked evilly. Fruegel snarled as he and a guard ran after our heroes. The hooded man watched them leave.

"It doesn't matter. Everything is going just as I planned. Yes… They don't know they are in the palm of my hand." The hooded man grinned evilly.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: After escaping our pursuers, I told my friends about the reason I left Seles… the Black Monster… Then after we created a bridge, we were attacked by… robotic bunnies? Anyway, just as the battle was about to start, a yellow haired girl with strange attire appeared out of nowhere! Who is she? Next time on Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: Dart's Past: Here Comes the Lady Grappler! See you there!

A/N: Well, what do you think? Longest chapter ever, I say. Anyway, next time, our heroes will learn about Dart's tragic past and meet Lili Rochefet from Tekken, so stay tuned! Also, I planned on adding more anime shows to this fic, see ya later!


	4. Dart's Past

Chapter 4: Dart's Past: Here Comes the Lady Grappler!

Dart and his friends were running down a prairie. A few seconds ago, they ditched their horses and were running down this prairie. They waited for Lavitz who appeared last who then stopped to catch his breath.

"Sir Lavitz! Can you keep going?!" Maron gasped. "Yeah!" Lavitz nodded wearily. "Hurry before they catch us!" Lloyd shouted, everyone nodded in agreement as they continue to run. However, when they were about to pass a tree, a arrow from the enemy hit Lavitz in the leg, slight blood came out.

Lavitz groaned as he held his knee. "Lavitz!" Zoey, who was still in Mew form gasped. Dart glared at the approaching pursuers. "Hide yourselves!" He ordered. Everyone nodded as the rest of them head towards the next area, only Dart, Shana and Lavitz were left. Dart helped Lavitz come over to Shana, Shana inspected the leg. Dart looked at the enemy who is fast approaching.

He ran over to Lavitz and kneed down and asked "Does it hurt?" "It's just a scratch." Lavitz grunted. Shana looked at him in concern and said "But you gotta cover the wound." "It can be treated later. We gotta run first." Lavitz told her. Dart nodded, then turned to Shana and said "I will carry Lavitz. Shana, go with the others."

Shana frowned and said "Don't treat me like a child. I will go with you guys." She folded her arms and pouted.

Lavitz weakly stands up. "I can walk by myself." Lavitz reassured them. Both Dart and Shana nodded. Then Asbel ran up to them. "Hurry up! They're almost here!" He shouted to them. "Let's go!" Dart shouted. The four ran up to the others in their hiding spot. Two Hellena guards ran down the prairie.

Zoey motioned the four to hide behind this tree, they did just that. The two guards came into the area. They observed the surroundings, they heard a rustle.

"There they are!" The first guard shouted as he and his companion pointed their clubs at the tree. "Women first! Then we might spare those people from Basil!" The second guard growled. Suddenly, a rabbit like creature hopped out and hopped away. The two guards have question marks above their heads.

"Is this the fugitive?" The second guard asked confusedly. The first guard growled and bashed the second guard in the head with his club. "No, you idiot! The fugitive is a girl! Not counting the ones who have strange attire! Go look over there!" He ordered, the second guard who rubbed the bump on his head nodded and the two of them head off in the other direction. Dart and the gang watched them head into the other direction.

"That was close." Jean sighed wearily. Alice noticed a shack not far from their current location. "We can hide out in there." She pointed to the shack. "Good idea." Shana agreed, everyone else aggress as well.

When they arrived at the shack, Lavitz kneed down in pain. "Lavitz! Are you alright?" Zoey asked in concern. "Tut, such a trifle wound…" Lavitz muttered in slight pain. "Does it still hurt?" Shana asked in concern.

"A little bit." Lavitz nodded. Shana smiled and said to the party "I learned first aid, I thought it would be useful. Particularly in times like these."

"Shana? Learning? That's something new!" Dart laughed heartily. Shana frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips and said "Mr. So-and-so might come back injured at any moment." "Uh…" Dart smiled sheepishly and sweat dropped.

"Let's use the shack over there." Asbel smiled, changing the subject. Everyone nodded in agreement and entered the shack.

20 minutes later

Shana finished bandaging up Lavitz's leg. "Here you go." Shana smiled. "Thanks. It's much better now." Lavitz nodded with a smile. "Still, do you think we lost them?" Maron asked in concern. It was then, Dart entered the shack with a smile.

He looked at the doorway and said "It seems we completely lost those fools from Hellena." "That's good. I don't want to face Fruegel again." Alice sighed in relief. Shana walked up to Dart and asked "Dart? Tell me, about these last five years."

Dart was silent when Shana said that. 40 seconds later, Shana spoke up with a soft smile and said "It's okay, never mind! We don't have time for this now."

Dart remained silent for about 1 minute till he spoke. "It was a journey for revenge. It was a journey to find the guy who deprived me of something precious and kill him. I couldn't tell you, Shana. That's why I left by myself." Dart sighed sadly.

"The Black Monster?" Shana asked in concern. "The Black what?" Most of the otherworlders asked in confusion. Dart nodded. "I only know the name. Nobody would tell me more about it because they said I was still too young." Shana remembered.

"What is this Black Monster? What are you talking about?" Lavitz asked Dart in confusion. "Yeah. What did this Black Monster do to you?" Asbel added, wanting to know more about this thing.

Dart looked at his friends seriously and said "I have two homes. One is Seles, where I spend time with Shana." Dart then walked a bit farther and stopped and looked down in sadness. "And the other is where I spent time with my parents, my first home, which was taken from me by the monster eighteen years ago… Neet…" Dart said vemously as a flashback began.

Neet, eighteen years ago…

Neet was covered in flames, people's corpses were seen on the ground, and blood splattered everywhere. We see a mysterious glowing shadowy figure holding a victim by the throat, killing him with some strange dark power.

"It was when I was five years old… Neet was assaulted by the Black Monster…." Dart's voice narrated.

We cut to see a young Dart wearing winter clothes along with his parents running into the woods and stopping to see their home slowly being destroyed. "We were lucky…" Dart's voice stated as Dart's father told his family to go into this huge hollowed log into hiding.

"Only three of us could get out from the village…" Dart's voice narrated again. Dart's dad looked at the burning village for about 50 seconds. Dart's mom ran up to him and embraced him and kissed him in the lips. With a smile, Dart's dad said something about he will return safely as he ran back to the burning village.

"But my father returned to the village…" 20 seconds later, Dart's mother was worried. Young Dart walked up to her, also in worry. Dart's mother leaned down and smiled at her son and patted him on the head before she hugged him. Then Dart's mother ran after her husband.

"And my mother followed my father to the village to help everybody, but that is where the Black Monster was waiting." All faded to black.

"I was left alone, shivering and waited for dawn…" Dart's voice narrated.

The darkness faded to see a completely destroyed Neet. Young Dart walked in, horrified by what he has seen. "The sun revealed a foreign landscape… It was a completely transformed Neet…" Dart's voice narrated sadly.

Young Dart looked for his parents, but couldn't find them. He came to the horrifying conclusion that the Black Monster may have killed them. He cried, tears fell down to the burnt ground. Suddenly, a red light shined from the ground, surprised, Young Dart looked for the source till he found it. It was a red stone with string tied in it like a necklace. He picked it up and gasped in awe. He then learned it was the same stone held by his father…

"And I found this…" Dart's voice narrated as Young Dart looked up to the sky with a sad smile.

Then, eighteen years later, we see the grown up Dart in a plain practicing his swordsmanship. With a look of determination, he sheathed his sword and walked off, probably towards Seles before this whole adventure began kinda like Baron's flashback in Slap Up Party. The flashback ended.

Dart showed everyone the red stone he has around his neck. It shined brightly. "What I found on the ground was only this. It's a memento, the only thing my father carried around the only time." Dart stated. Maron cried softly for Dart's loss, most of the party members were silent after hearing Dart's tragic past.

"Dart, it's okay. I understand…" Shana smiled softly at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Dart apologized.

"It's okay, I knew you would tell me someday. Don't say anymore." Shana reassured him with a cute smile. "So, you just came back from a journey to bring closure to the past." Lavitz was beginning to understand why Dart was looking for this Black Monster.

Dart shook his head. "I'm still not there yet…" Dart sighed. "You said Neet, right? It doesn't seem to be a village in this country." Lavitz pondered about that. Dart looked away and sighed.

"It was located farther north from here. I guess nobody even remembers its name anymore." Dart stared at the wall in thought. After clearing his thoughts, Dart turned to Lavitz and asked "Lavitz, tell me. What is going on in this country?"

Lavitz frowned and said "Currently, our Kingdom of Basil is at war with the Imperial Sandora. The war has spread all over Serdio." "Damn… It's worse than we thought…" Lloyd frowned after hearing that.

Dart folded his arms and asked "Why was the truce broken?" He wanted to know why this war started and why the truce was broken. Lavitz walked a bit and stopped and answered "Because of the Dragon, the legendary monster added weight to Sandora and broke the balance of power. Then Emperor Doel started to be more aggressive…" Lavitz reported.

"I'm starting to hate this Emperor Doel guy…" Asbel gritted his teeth angrily, he may have lost his memories, but he couldn't stand rulers who start wars and kill innocent people. Dart's eyes widen in shock.

"Dragon? No… No way! Such a thing can be use in a war?" Dart demanded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lavitz gasped and ran up to Dart and asked in shock "Do you know something about it?!"

Dart nodded and said "I was swooped down on by a Dragon before I entered Seles. I was overwhelmed. There was no way to escape from it. I was saved by a passing warrior. That's why I'm still alive." Dart stated. Jean gulped and nearly wet his pants at the thought of facing a Dragon.

Lavitz walked down a bit and stopped and folded his arms in thought. "The Dragon is advancing faster than I thought. We must do something or it'll be too late." Lavitz stated seriously. "You mean more casualties?" Zoey gulped.

Lavitz turned to his friends and nodded. "Yeah, it's a 'war'." Then Lavitz continued. "Anyway, I have to go back to Indels Castle in Bale. There are so many things I have to report to King Albert…" Lavitz told everyone. Then he got an idea and said "You know what, Dart? You guys should come along with me. Minister Noish might know something about the Black Monster." He smiled.

"If this Minister Noish might know something about the Black Monster, does he know about why some of us who are out of place here and lost our memories except for a few?" Lloyd asked Lavitz. "I think so… Your clothes… They are not made here, so Minister Noish might know something." Lavitz nodded.

"I see. They're a royalty with a long history… We might be able to learn something new." Dart grinned. Lavitz smiled and said "It's a done deal." He winced. "Lavitz, don't take chances. You are not completely well." Shana said in concern.

Lavitz smiled and said "You'll make a fine wife someday." "Thanks!" Shana blushed madly. Jean sighed. "Let's go." Alice stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and exited the shack.

10 minutes later

"Humm…." Dart was in thought. The party were facing a obstacle. A raging river. "How are we gonna get across?" Zoey asked, she was back to her normal clothes. "Hmm…" Asbel put his hand on his chin in thought. Then he realized something. "Hey. Why don't we cut down that tree? I saw a tree on a cliff while me and Dart were checking to see if those guys from Hellena are gone." Asbel snapped his fingers with a smile.

"Hey yeah! But…" Dart looked at his sword. "I don't think my blade will last long by cutting the tree. Alice has a idea clicked in her head. "How about that worn axe we saw inside the shack? No one was living in that shack for a long time, so they won't mind if we 'borrow' it." Alice added. "Good idea, Alice. You must be really smart." Lavitz smiled. "Thanks, I have an I.Q. of-"

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not good with that kind of stuff. Let's just get the axe…" Lloyd has anime tears falling down his face as his head hurts.

Our heroes got the axe and Dart was near the worn down tree. "Alright, if we cut it down and take it to the river, we can use the tree to make a bridge." Dart let out a yell as he cuts down the tree, it began to fell down, Dart and the gang panicked as Dart, Lavitz, Lloyd, Asbel and Alice grabbed the tree.

"Can't… hold out much longer!" Lloyd grunted, the five were forced to let go as the tree fell. The party looked at where the tree has fallen and was silent for a moment. "…Let's try to cross the river…" Zoey suggested dryly as she sighed.

The party head back to the raging river to try to cross the river… Suddenly Alice noticed something. "Look!" She pointed to the same tree that fell, it stopped mid way and formed a bridge. "Well, looks like we will use the tree as a bridge." Lavitz closed his eyes and smiled. Jean nodded in agreement.

The party crossed the river using the tree as a bridge. The party arrived in an open area that will soon lead to a cavern. Dart tensed. "What's wrong, Dart?" Shana asked in concern. Lavitz, Lloyd and Asbel including Alice got out their weapons. Something was approaching them at an alarming rate.

50 seconds later, there were about 8 of them and they're here. They looked like…

"Bunnies?!" Alice gawked and sweat dropped. But she turns serious and found out those aren't even organic bunnies, they're robots! "Robotic death robots…" Alice got out her guns. "What's a robot?" Dart asked her in confusion.

"Who cares?! They're attacking us!" Lloyd charged at the robotic bunnies as they opened fire, Lloyd dodged them and slashed one in half, causing it to explode, not hurting Lloyd. But five more bunnies appeared and opened fire. Maron charged at a second one and slashed it to pieces with her claws, destroying it.

"Crap! There's too many of them!" Dart growled as he used Volcano to slash another robot bunny to pieces. Shana fired an arrow to pierce a robot bunny, causing the robot to explode. Suddenly, Alice's PDA beeped. 'Another Queen's Gate opening into this world?!' Alice thought to herself as a beam of white light descended from the sky and hit the ground, destroying 5 robot bunnies in the process.

"More strange people?!" Dart asked in confusion. When the light cleared, an 18 year old woman appeared.

She has blond hair, wore an white frilled dress with long sleeves with white and red fingerless gloves, and a red ribbon around her neck. She wears calf-high white boots with red ends.

The girl stared at the remaining robots about to attack her. "So… Maybe you robots can provide me with the entertainment I need?" The girl smirked as she charged at the robots. She bashed and crashed the four remaining robots while the rest of the party watched in amazement.

The woman leaped into the air and brought her leg up. "Take this!" She yelled out her battle cry, Jean drooled at the girl's panties as the girl slams her leg down on the final robotic bunny, destroying it in the process. She quickly got out of the way and did her pose as the robot exploded behind her.

"That was amazing! I never seen a girl fight that well!" Asbel's eyes widen in shock at the fighting style of this woman. "Yeah…" Jean smiled pervertedly. Dart frowned at him, so did Alice and they both whacked him in the head.

Shana walked up to the mysterious woman. "Thank you so much for saving us, miss." Shana smiled. The woman stared into Shana eyes which made Shana uneasy. Suddenly, the woman held Shana's hands and smiled leachously and introduced herself.

"My, you're cute when you're in those fine clothes…. My name is Emilie de Rochefort, but call me Lili…" The woman now known as Lili's eyes sparkled as she introduced herself. Shana sweat dropped while Dart's left eye twitched at this… scene here.

Jean face faulted. "There's no mistake… she really likes girls…" He muttered. Most of the party members chuckled nervously at this scene.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: After we introduced ourselves to Lili who joins our group, we meet more people that wears out of place clothing, Flynn Scifo who looks like a knight who Lavitz quickly befriended, Fang, a human who claims to be the strongest warrior in his world and called the Dragon Emperor and Hector, some sort of golem who is cowardly but kind hearted. Fang challenges me to a fight, and if that wasn't the least of our problems, the guardian of this cave attacks! Will we make it through?! Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: The Knight, The Dragon Emperor and the Cowardly Golem Prince. See you next time!

A/N: Alright, here is a list of added anime to this fic!

Beyblade

Fruits Basket

Highschool DxD

Ranma ½

Infinite Stratros

Slayers

Outlaw Star

Cowboy Bebop

Galaxy Angel

Nanoha

Fullmetal Alchemist

Evangelion

And finally, Girl's Bravo.

So what do you think? Be sure to read and review and give me ideas on what to do with our heroes meeting the characters of current and added animes! See you next time!


	5. The Dragon Emperor

Chapter 5: The Knight, the Dragon Emperor and the Cowardly Golem Prince

The party were walking down the same prairie with Lili.

"So…" Lili began as she folded her arms. "I was sent here mysterious with my memories intact in the middle of a war in this country and now you're going to the Kingdom of Basil to see this King Albert about this 'Black Monster' that destroyed Dart's village of Neet and killed his parents? Ask me again why Dart wants to kill this Black Monster?"

"The Black Monster is gonna pay for killing my parents and destroying my village…" Dart tighten his fists angrily. "I'll find him no matter what. I don't care how strong he is, he's going down…"

Suddenly, Dart and the gang noticed a family discussing what to do. Lavitz walked up to them and asked "You look like civilians. What is the matter?" He asked in concern.

The father glared at Lavitz and shouted angrily "What do you mean "What's the matter?!" It's your knights' fault!" "Hold on. I am a Knight of Basil. We should be allies." Lavitz reasoned. "I'm your enemy! We escaped from Sandora!" The father growled at him.

"You're from Sandora?!" Zoey gasped in shock. "Honey! Don't say that or we're gonna get arrested!" The father's wife begged. "B-But these knights destroyed our lives…" The father stammered.

The mother walked up to the party and gave a sad smile. She said "We couldn't stand living in Kazas and ran away from there. Please excuse us."

Lavitz gave a assuring smile and told them "You don't need to excuse yourself. King Albert always lends a helping hand to sufferers, even those from an enemy country." "What?" The father gasped in shock.

Lavitz walked up to the son, lends down and asked him "So, are you hungry?" 'Y-Yes…" The son nodded hungrily. Lavitz searched through his backpack and found a apple. He gave it to the child. "Then have this." He smiled at the son.

"Th-Thank you." The son smiled softly as he ate the apple. "You…." The father was amazed by Lavitz's kindness. Lavitz pointed to the path that leads to Bale. "If you go through, you'll find Bale. You can go there if you like." Lavitz stated.

"B-But we don't know anybody." The father stammered again. Lavitz smiled at the father and said "Why don't you go to my house. It's too big for my mother and myself anyway." Lavitz told them.

"You are?" The father asked, feeling glad that this knight is helping them out. Lavitz grinned as he saluted and said "My name is Lavitz Slambert. I am a knight in the service of King Albert." "Th-Thank you very much!" The mother bowed gratefully. "How kind of you, Sir Lavitz!" The father smiled as he shook Lavitz's hand.

"A true knight…" Asbel smiled as a tiny bit of his memory returned. He wanted to be a knight to protect those dear to him and seeing Lavitz acting kindly towards those of a enemy country has made a bit of his memory come back.

The party were almost near the cavern called the Limestone Cave. Suddenly, they noticed someone. He was maybe 19 years old, has blond short hair, and wore silver knight armor with blue stripes on the center and he has a strange looking sword.

"Wait! Stop! Don't go into this cave. There are rumors of a giant guardian that prevents travelers into the kingdom called Bale." The man warned. "And who might you be?" Dart asked, folding his arms.

The man smiled and said "I am Flynn Scifo, a knight." "Of what country?" Lavitz asked. Flynn hesitated, then he looked down, sighed sadly and replied "I don't remember… I remember waking up near this cave and after hearing the dangers about the cave, I tried to warn passing travelers about it, but they entered it anyway, never heard from again…"

Zoey, Lloyd and Asbel gasped in shock. "Are you like us? Brought to this strange place and lost your memories as well?!" Zoey asked Flynn. "You too? I guess I'm not the only one who has no recollection of where I'm from…" Flynn stated, now knowing he is not alone in this strange world.

"Well, how about you come with us to Bale? Maybe Minister Noish can shed some light on where you're from." Lavitz offered. "If that is the only way to get my memories back, then I accept your offer." Flynn smiled. With their new friend, the party entered the Limestone Cave.

The party was at the entrance, which has a coast like theme to it, but it was mostly cave style. They entered the second area of the cave. They noticed water in curves and turns like a waterside.

Dart noticed a sword stuck in the ground, somebody must have left it there before they died. "Hold on." Dart stopped his companions. The party watched Dart looking at the water. Dart smiled as he got on it and slides down to where the sword is.

"Dart? What are you doing?" Flynn called from above. Dart pulled the sword from the ground and inspected it. It was a bastard sword, and it still looks new. He figured its original owner died two days ago. Dart discards his broadsword and sheathed the bastard sword. He slides down a path in the water and was at the bottom of the second area. The party managed to catch up to him.

"I see, you went to pick up that sword. How is it by the way?" Lavitz asked Dart as he looked at Dart's new sword. "Still pretty new…. The past owner of that sword must have left it there two days ago before he died. Let's move on." Dart stated. The party continued.

The party arrived in the third area where there are stepping stones in the water. "Stepping stones…" Dart stated. He turned to Shana and told her "Shana, be careful not to slip." Shana nodded.

The party jumped on the stepping stones and made it to the other side, Lavitz was about to be last till he lost his footing and held to the last stone for life.

"Lavitz!" The party gasped as Dart got to the stone and grabbed Lavtiz's arms. "Dart! Lavitz!" Zoey and Shana shouted in worry. Dart gritted his teeth as he managed to pull Lavitz up and both of them got to their friends on the other side.

Lavitz panted, Dart panted as well. Lavitz catches his breath and smiled at Dart and told him "This is the second time you saved my life." Dart panted but smiled and replied "I was just around." Dart managed to catch his breath as he sat down on a pillar.

"Even though that was the case, I was lucky you were around, Dart." Lavitz walked up to Dart with a smile. "It'll be a long relationship we will have." Lavitz grinned. Dart stood up and grinned back at him. "Yup. That's right."

Dart and Lavitz patted each other on the shoulder to show they are now best buds. Dart and Lavitz walked into the fourth area. "Hey! Don't leave us here!" Alice fumed as the party followed them.

Dart and his companions were in a area that has a foggy abyss that one slip can end your life. "Dart, wasn't it?" Flynn asked the red swordsman. "Yes, Flynn? What's up?" Dart asked him.

"What you did was amazing, but reckless. Both of you could have gotten killed." Flynn stated sternly. "Hehe… Sorry about that." Dart rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled nervously.

"But it was still brave, never the less. Dart… You remind me of someone I know. I don't know his name, but you were a bit like him." Flynn smiled. "Well, I hope your memories come back soon. I want to know more about your friend who I reminded you of." Dart smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll get along fine." Flynn smiled back. Maron noticed some glowing type of fireflies. "Huh? What are those?" Maron pointed to the flies. The party walked up to them. Dart inspected them and after 60 seconds, he simply said "They are called Rock Fireflies."

"Those are fireflies?" Lili inspected one in awe. "They're nothing like the ones found in my world…" She watched the Rock Firefly fly back to its companions. Shana looked at Dart in surprise. "Oh, you know a lot." She stated in surprise.

Dart turned to his companions with a smile and said "I used to be saved by these a lot." "Me too. In particular, the ones close to a battlefield were helpful." Lavitz nodded

"Well don't leave us out! What do they do?" Lloyd asked, wanting to know what these bugs can do. Dart grinned as he touched one of the Rock Fireflies, they responded by flying above the party and used the bulbs in their bodies to make a soothing light that fell on the party.

Asbel noticed his wounds from his battle with Fruegel are gone. "H-Hey… My wounds from that battle in Hellena… They're healed!"

"Oh boy!" Shana claps her hands excitedly. "I get it! The Rock Fireflies are like healing magic!" Lloyd figured it out. Dart nodded. "The light from a Rock Firefly has a healing power." Lavitz explained.

"Well, Shana and the others learned at least one thing." Dart chuckled. Shana smirked and stated playfully "Well, well… I know something you don't know too, Dart."

"Huh?! What is it?" Dart blinked. "It's an S.E.C.R.E.T!" Shana winked. Dart sighed. Lavitz laughed a little then said "Well, you have been away from each other for five years. It's natural to not know the other's secret."

Dart nodded with a smile. Jean sighed. 'I wanted to learn your secret, Shana…' He thought sadly. "Wait, my mom and I aren't like that. Every time I go back to Bale, she welcomes me with the same smile." Lavitz stated. Most of the party members stared at Lavitz oddly.

"Wh-What? Did I say something wrong?" Lavitz smiled nervously and sweat dropped. The male members of the party laughed a bit. "Let's get going. Your mother is waiting for you in Bale, right?" Dart smiled. "Yeah!" Lavitz nodded with a smile. The party pressed on.

The party walked into the fifth area, suddenly, Dart stopped and got his hand on his sword. "What's up?" Alice asked him. They then saw a 18 year old man with white hair, wore some sort of white samurai style suit with a katana sheathed and a brown golem with a axe on his back and has a gold crown on his head.

"M-Mister Fang, there are some people here!" The golem stammered as he hid behind the one called Fang. "Do you think I didn't see that?!" Fang growled at him.

Dart and the gang walked up to Fang and his companion. "What's a human doing with a monster?" Flynn asked, gripping his sword.

"M-Monster? Me? Oh goodness, no. I'm a friendly golem prince named Hector." The golem known as Hector stammered. "I have never heard of a friendly golem prince…" Lavitz folded his arms, his eyebrows arched in awe and humor.

"So, who are you?" Asbel asked them. "Me? Afraid, huh? The name's Fang, the Dragon Emperor." Fang smirked darkly. "A Dragon Emperor? Do Dragons have emperors?" Shana cocked her head in confusion.

"Not that I heard of…" Dart told her. Fang eyed Dart. 'This human… He has a odd power coming out of him… I want to test his power.' Without warning, Fang got out his katana and pointed it at Dart.

"M-Mister Fang?! What are you doing?" Hector panicked. "You, human… Fight me! I doubt you will win though." Fang grinned, showing his fangs. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Dart unsheathed his sword and got ready for battle.

**Dragon Emperor: Fang**

"Heat Blade!" Fang's katana was blazing as he lashed at Dart, Dart dodged it and he watched in utter shock as the attack hit a pillar, incinerating it.

'He's good… He's no ordinary human. And he calls himself a Dragon Emperor… What does he mean by that?' Dart glared at Fang and rushed at him and shouted "Volcano!" Dart slashed Fang three times with his sword.

"Damn!" Fang spat angrily as he held his wound on his chest, it was bleeding a little. "Damn upstart punk… Take this!" Fang got up in front of Dart and slashed him.

"Crap!" Dart growled as he slashed Fang two times. "Why you little!" Fang gritted his teeth angrily as he tried to slash Dart, but Dart blocked his sword with his sword.

It was a power struggle that didn't last for awhile, Dart ended this contest by pushing Fang's blade away and slashed Fang three times with his sword.

Fang growled as he held his arm, it recovered quickly as he and Dart clashed swords again.

Dart and Fang were at a stand off glaring at the other. Fang was about to slash Dart, but Dart shouted "Double Slash!" Dart rushed in and slashed Fang two times before he kicked him… in the crotch.

"Awwwwwww shiiiiitttttttt!" Fang held his special sport and kneeled down in pain. Dart smiled. "Way to go Dart!" Shana cheered.

"Yeah! You kicked him right where it hurts!" Lloyd grinned as he gave Dart a thumbs up. "D-Damn it! If only I have my true powers, I would have crushed you in a instant!" Fang growled angrily at Dart.

"Excuse me?" Dart asked him, raising an eyebrow. "It's that damn Goddess Clumea's thought! She's the reason I'm like this!" Fang spat. "Hmm…" Flynn puts his hand on his chin in thought. "Tell us more."

And so, Fang and Hector told our heroes about the goddess of their world and why Fang is a half-human, half-dragon because of the same goddess.

"So Hector ran away from his homeland because he doesn't want to marry the females of his clan and wished to be a child again so he can regain his courage and Fang on the other hand…" Lavitz began.

"…is hell-bent on revenge." Dart frowned. "You got that right. That little wretch is gonna pay for this… But for some strange reason, she is here in this strange world… I can feel it…" Fang looked away, probably he doesn't want to make eye contact with everyone.

"Well how about this? How about you come with us to Bale, maybe Minister Noish can shed some light on all of our strangely dressed friends appearing in the Continent of Endiness." Lavitz offered. In his thoughts… 'Could their appearance and why some of them have lost their memories be related to the Legend of the Shooting Stars?'

"Mr. Fang, it would be rude to turn down their offer. Plus they seem nice." Hector said a little bit of cheerful and cowardliness. "Fine, whatever…" Fang sighed as he stood up and glared at the party. "But know this! You're joining me! If any of you start slowing me down, I'm not gonna wait for any of you to catch up."

"No one gets left behind, that is what my dad always say…. You can't leave people who need help or are traveling with us." Dart frowned at Fang's arrogantness. "Whatever…" Fang said sarcastically.

"Besides, we need to find out more about ourselves and the Black Monster…" Asbel stated. That caught Fang's interest. "Black Monster…?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "The Black Monster is the one who killed Dart's parents and destroyed his hometown 18 years ago…" Maron told him.

"O-O-Oh dear! A Black Monster? What does he look like?!" Hector gulped. "No one knows… All I know is I'm gonna kill him for what he has done…" Dart gritted his teeth angrily as he walked into the next area.

"The Black Monster, huh… He could be the strongest guy I'm looking for." Fang smirked as the party with their newest members went into the next area.

After walking into the next area

"Look! I can see the way out of this cave!" Zoey exclaimed happily as the party were half-way through this cave. Suddenly, Dart, Alice and Fang tensed as they got out their weapons.

"Something's here…" Dart said dangerously. "It might be the guardian I told you about…" Flynn frowned as he too got out his sword, Zoey transformed while the rest got ready for battle.

Suddenly, a giant snake popped out of nowhere and hissed at the party. Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs. "Snakes! I hate snakes!" Zoey panicked.

"Zoey, calm down. If you lose your head, it's over." Dart calmed her down. "M-Mister Dart! That thing is huge!" Hector whimpered as he shakily holds his axe. "Well, looks like a challenge!" Fang boasted as he unsheathed his katana. "Alright, snakey. Let us have it!" The giant snake monster known as Urobolus charged at the party.

**Guardian of the Cave: Urobolus**

Urobolus spat out venom which the party dodged and they watched as the venom ruined a rocky piece. "Everyone! Stay away from the venom or you'll be poisoned!" Flynn shouted as his sword charged with energy. "He yelled "Demon Fang!" Flynn lashed his sword at Urobolus, hitting it for medium damage.

"So I'm not the only one who knows Demon Fang…" Lloyd said out loud in awe as he snapped back to the battle and shouted "Demon Fang!" He launched his own Demon Fang at Urobolus and it hit him for medium damage.

Urobolus lashed its tail at Hector who panicked at first, but blocked it with his axe, it was a power struggle for about 50 seconds till Hector pushed it off him and swipe it with his axe.

"Mr. Hector! Here! Let me help you!" Maron deatached her claws and they went through Urobolus, giving it some big hefty amounts of damage. Asbel charged at the monster, but it whacked him away with its tail and smack Asbel into a pillar.

"D-Damn it…" Asbel gritted his teeth and picked himself up and charged at Urobolus and slashed it three times with his katana. "Spinning Cane!" Lavitz charged at Urobolus and jabbed it three times with his spear.

Shana fired arrows at Urobolus, giving it medium damage, growling, Urobolus swiped Lavitz away, he landed near his friends. Urobolus went into a hole and was above the party, sticking his head out.

"Damn! Our swords can't reach him!" Dart growled. "Heh! Watch this. Heat Blade!" Fang launched his attack at Urobolus, giving it some big damage. 'Wait… I got it!' Dart has an idea. He got out a fire rock, 3 of them actually and flung them at Urobolus, they exploded and grow into a powerful flame pillar which Dart was chanting an incantation which increases its power. The flame pillar finished and gave Urobolus large amounts of damage.

Shana fired more arrows at Urobolus which gave it some more damage. Hissing, Urobolus slithered back to the ground and tried to bite Jean. Jean panicked but Zoey quickly shouted "Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey launched her attack which gave Urobolus a insane amount of damage.

"Dart! Now!" Zoey shouted out to him. Dart nodded and with a battle cry, he leaped into the air and slashed Urobolus in the head, Urobolus hissed weakly before he fell to the ground, supposedly dead.

"Is that it? Man, what a weakling…" Fang frowned as he sheathed his sword. "Now travelers can safely travel through this cave to Bale." Flynn smiled as he sheathed his sword as well. "Right. Let us make posthaste to Indeis Castle where His Majesty, King Albert awaits." Lavitz nodded. Dart turned to Shana.

"Shana, let's go." He smiled at her. "Right…" Shana nodded. Almost all the party were leaving but Shana was about to leave last, but Urobolus rose up from the ground and hissed at Shana and lunged at her.

"That thing's still alive?!" Jean's eyes turned white dotted at the sight of Urobolus. "Shannnaaaaaaaa!" Dart screamed as he rushed towards her. Just as Shana was about to see her end, something strange happened.

A mysterious white aura emitted from Shana which stopped Urobolus in its tracks. Urobolus hissed in agony as it began to desintigated, its body gone from the world. "W-Wh-What the hell was that…?" Asbel's eyes widen in shock.

"Wh-What was…?" Shana stammered as she stared at her hands. Fang was silent as he saw Shana do that.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: We finally made it to Bale with new friends, one of which attacked us under a spell. Then we learned about the Dragon Campaign and the Legend of the Shooting Stars… But war has started with the Dragon advancing at a alarming rate… I can't let things stay the way it is now… I made up my mind… Next time on The Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: Legends and Decisions. See you there.

A/N: Sorry, it took me awhile to finish this chapter, I got a lot of things like Yom Kidpur coming up next week and I have to spend the weekend with my family with my sister, brother-in-law and nephews coming to visit, so yeah, I won't be active sometimes. Anyway, see you next time!


	6. Legends and Decsions

Chapter 6: Legends and Decisions

Shana fell on her knees with Dart rushing towards her in concern. "What on earth happened?" Dart asked her, wanting to know what happened that defeated Urobolus. "I….I don't know." Shana stammered as she held her head in pain for about 60 seconds till she stood up and gave a small smile.

All were silent for a moment. "Anyway, we are safe now. We should get out of here while we still can…" Alice stated as she stared at the exit. "Alice is right. We should be fine once we reach Bale. "I think…" Shana nodded meekly.

"Fine, fine. Let's get the hell out of this hell-hole already!" Fang complained. "Mr. Fang!" Hector gasped in shock. "Hector, just ignore him. I bet there is some kindness in Fang's heart." Lavitz stated with a soft smile.

As the party exited Limestone Cave, they were in a peaceful field better than the south of Serdio was in. They could see a beautiful kingdom far from their starting point.

"Lavitz, is that Bale?" Asbel asked him. "Yes. The capitol of North Serdio, the Kingdom of Bale where King Albert resides." Lavitz nodded. "If we reached it, then we're home free!" Maron jumped for joy.

Jean noticed something. "Huh?" He blinked, he saw someone, she was about 20 years old, has black long hair, wore a standard miko outfit, but with a bandana with some symbol on it and she has a katana sheathed and strapped to her back, tied up.

Jean gasped in shock. "T-Tomoe-chan!" Jean ran to her, not far from our heroes position. "Jean?! Where are you going?!" Dart called out to him. "Get back here, damnit!" Fang growled as the rest of the party followed suit.

Just as Jean was about to reach her, 15 spider like women appeared and blocked his path. Jean yelped and fell on his ass and whimpered at them, he doesn't find them sexy now. "W-What the hell?!" Dart gawked as the party caught up with Jean and saw the spider women.

"T-They look like they came from fairy tales!" Maron stammered. "Do not approach any further than you are already are…" A woman's cold emotionless voice stated as the one who said that came into view.

She has brown hair tied in some sort of ancient hairpin, she has a bust of 87, wore a red shinobi dress, with a white bowtie and large, long, flowing, red and white ribbons behind her. On her arms she has black wristbands, and on her legs she has black socks with red and white sandals.

"Who are you?!" Dart frowned as he got his sword ready. Jean drooled pervertedly at the woman's nearly exposed cleavage. "Mai Shiranui… If you want the woman to be safe, you will hand over the girl who has escaped from Hellena…" Mai has a blank look on her eyes.

"You're from Sandora!" Lavitz frowned as he got his spear ready. "Hold up… Something is wrong… Judging by her clothes, she must be from another world… And doesn't her eyes look strange to you?" Alice stopped Lavitz and pointed out the details surrounding this mysterious woman.

"Hey you're right… But why does she want Shana?" Zoey asked her. "We should ask her that herself!" Dart charged at the spider women, slashing them to death, 3 of them screeched in agony as they disappeared in blue flames, meaning they have died.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Fang shouted as he used Heat Blade to destroy 2 of them. 5 more spider women surrounded Hector and Maron. They both yelped in fear. However just as the five spider women were about to attack, Lloyd, Asbel and Flynn got in the way and slashed the enemies to death.

Shana fired a arrow directly at a spider woman's head, killing it. Alice whipped out her guns and opened fire on the remaining spider women, killing all the enemies. Alice twirled her guns like a cowgirl and blows the hole in the gun to make such a cool pose with a smirk.

Dart was narrowing down on Mai with Lavitz joining him to help fight her. "Not bad… But you're still no match for me…" Mai said emotionlessly as she got out a fan. Dart and Lavitz raised an eyebrow as Mai did some hand symbols, suddenly, she threw the fan up in the air and about 50 burning fans appeared and rained down on the two combatants.

"What the hell?!" Dart gawked as he and Lavitz tried to dodge them, but Mai appeared by a puff of smoke and punched Dart in the gut. Dart spat out blood as he held his stomach. "Dart!" Lavitz gasped as he shouted "Harpoon!" He tried to hit Mai, but it turned out to be a log and Mai hurled some strange throwing weapons at Lavitz from behind, some hit his arm, causing slight blood to appear. Lavitz held his arm in pain.

"Damn it…" Dart gritted his teeth as he charged at Mai, but Mai quickly punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Dart quickly stands up and got into a defensive standing. 'Damn it… I can't lay a finger on her! She's using those strange moves!' He thought vigorously to himself.

"Pitiful… Time to end this." Mai was about to throw those sharp thingies, but suddenly, something lightning fast knocked the thing from Mai's hand. "Who dares?!" Mai gritted her teeth angrily. Then all eyes turned to see a 19 year old woman who has blue hair, a bust of 85, slightly lower than Mai's, wore a regular school girl's uniform and has a katana armed and ready.

"I don't know where I am, but I can't stand by and watched you hurt these men! By my honor of my clan, I will defeat you!" With a battle cry, the woman leaped into the air and brought her foot down on Mai's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Whoa!" Shana covered her mouth in shock. Jean has a perverted smile on his face, meaning he looked at the woman's panties. Mai growled, she wiped some blood from her face and got into a battle stance.

**Crimson Ninja: Mai Shiranui**

"Take this!" Mai threw her fan and used the same attack, they rained down. The woman glared at the attack, she disappeared in a flash, the attack missed. The woman appeared behind Mai which took Mai by surprise and slashed her three times in the back.

"Hey! Let us help you!" Dart offered. "Fine by me!" The woman shrugged as Dart used Volcano to hit Mai three times. "Damn it…" Mai said through her teeth as she tried to punch Dart, but he blocked it with his sword and used Double Slash to give Mai some damage.

Lavitz rushed in and jabbed Mai three times with his spear. Mai threw five sharp thingies at him, he bent his back just like in the Matrix trilogy somehow and dodged them. The woman got out her own sharp thingies and threw them at Mai, which hit her arms, slight blood appeared on her arms.

Lili leaped into the air and with a Amazon battle cry and slams her foot down on Mai's noggin, making Mai recoil. Jean secretly took a peek at Lili's panties before she landed her attack.

"Volcano!" "Spinning Cane!" Dart and Lavitz combined their attacks to give Mai some big damage. "Now you're gonna get it!" Mai did some hand symbols again, and she made two clones of herself.

"Careful, those are Shadow Clones!" The woman advised. "What the hell is a Shadow Clone?" Dart asked in confusion. "Who cares?! She's going down!" Lili snapped as she and a Mai clone began to clash.

Lavitz was also fighting a Mai clone. The real Mai charged at Dart and the woman. "Hey! Let's combine our attacks to finish this fight!" Dart suggested. "Works for me!" The woman nodded with a smile as they gang up on Mai.

"Volcano!" Dart slashed Mai three times with his sword then punched Mai in the gut, sending her flying up in the sky. The woman leaped into the air and delivered a finishing blow, but not fatal with her leg, knocking Mai into the ground.

Mai weakly tried to stand up, but she fell back down and was unconscious. The two Mai clones disappeared.

1 hour later…

Mai's eyes slowly regain focus as she moaned and picked herself back up, she could see Dart and his friends with the woman and the miko known as Tomoe looking at her in concern. "W-Where am I…? And why do I feel like I went through hell?" Mai winced as she rubbed her head, one eye closed.

"You don't remember?" Shana asked Mai in concern. "No… I don't remember anything other than where I'm from, my memories intact and now I woke up beaten and bruised." Mai told her.

"You attack us, you wench…" Fang frowned. "I did?" Mai blinked. "Plus you were holding Tomoe-chan hostage." Jean asked, while looking at Mai's cleavage, Dart noticed that and bonk Jean in the head.

"Really?" Mai asked again, she raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Maybe it's because you were brainwashed and held Ms. Tomoe hostage." Lavitz asked, folding his arms. "Please, call me Tomoe." Tomoe smiled.

"Oh… Well, I'm really sorry about that. I mean, I was brainwashed. Whoever did this me is gonna pay." Mai frowned as she slowly got up from the ground and dusted her clothes.

"Oh yeah! I didn't catch your name." Zoey asked the woman who saved their hides. "Me?" The woman smiled. "Junko Hattori, Class 1-A Chairman and soon to be leader of the Hattori clan."

"What's a chairman?" Hector looked at Junko oddly. "And what's a clan?" Shana asked in confusion. "Um…" Junko sweat dropped. "A chairman is the head of a business company who either found it a long time ago or appointed that position by executives who founded that company. A chairman is also used in schools when they're nominated by students or teachers." Alice explained.

"Wow, Miss Alice, you must be really smart to know these things!" Maron smiled, founding her new role model. "Thanks, I did learn at a school. But I will explain what a school is, later." Alice smiled as she rubbed the back of her head not nervously.

"Let us chat on the way to Bale." Lavitz smiled softly. Everyone nodded in agreement and continue their way with new friends.

The party were walking through a thick forest that leads to Bale. Dart, Lloyd, Asbel and Fang were cutting through the bushes that got in their way. "Geez, this forest is thick!" Alice frowned as she struggled through the forest. Most of the girls and Lavitz were checking for hostilities.

Maron were walking down through the bushes till a small branch caught Maron's bra. She yelped. The party saw her trying to get it off her bra. "I-It's stuck in my bra!" She wailed as she tried to get it off. Dart walked up to Maron and helped Maron get the branch off her bra.

Jean looked at Maron's cleavage with a perverted look. "Augh…. Damn it, you little runt…" Fang slaps his head in disbelief. Mai sighed and closed her eyes and smiled and said "Don't worry, Dart is helping her out. There's nothing to worry about…" Suddenly, a caterpillar fell into Mai's cleavage, she noticed it and her eyes turned swirly and gritted her teeth in fear.

Suddenly, more bugs fell down from the trees and fell into Mai's clothes. Mai whimpered as one of the bugs went into Mai's butt and did some… things. Mai screamed "Bugs! I hate bugs!" She ran off in fear.

"Wait, Mai! This forest could have-" Dart tried to stop her, but Mai tripped on a grass rope and she was carried up. Most of the party watched in amusement and embarrassment to see Mai in suck a sticky situation.

"Help me! The bugs are in my body!" Mai wailed as she struggled to get free. "Mai! Hang on, we'll get you down!" Alice called out to her. What neither of the party members realize that Lili and Jean watched Mai's predicament and they both giggled like perverted schoolboys.

A few seconds after getting Mai down, they finally arrived at Bale.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Bale, everyone." Lavitz smiled as the party entered through the front gates. The party except for Fang looked around. They saw people working, children playing and merchants doing deals. It was a real life medieval like kingdom.

"This is something like out of my history books…" Alice whispered. They noticed a little girl painting a fine painting. 50 seconds, she saw the party, but quickly saw Lavitz and gasped in awe.

"Oh my god! Sir Lavitz! It's you!" She squealed happily. She stared at Lavitz dreamily and asked "Oh Sir Lavitz! Please let me draw your portrait again!" "I got time." Lavitz closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yay!" The girl squealed as she began painting Lavitz's picture. "Paintings, huh?" Fang asked, slightly interested. The girl looked at Lavitz five times before 5 minutes, she finished painting Lavitz's portrait. "Here you go!" The girl smiled as she gave Lavitz his portrait.

"I'll be sure to treasure it always." Lavitz smiled. The gang looked at the portrait. …It looks pretty good.

"Isn't it a little too handsome?" Zoey teased. "I don't think so!" The girl giggled.

The party then followed Lavitz to Indeis Castle. A guard stopped them. "Halt! Who are you and why is a monster in the city?" He then noticed Lavitz and gasped in shock. "S-Sir Lavitz! You're alive!"

"Yes. It is good to be home. These people and friendly monster are my friends. Please permit us to see King Albert." Lavitz saluted. "Right away! King Albert eagerly awaits your return." The guard nodded as he let them pass.

"I take it you and King Albert know each other since you're a knight and he's a king." Lloyd asked Lavitz. Lavitz chuckled. "Wait till you meet His Majesty."

The party entered the throne room, they saw a man about 24 years old, wore green royal clothes, brown hair and has a scepter for kings. "T-That's King Albert?! But he's… younger than most of us!" Asbel's eyes widen in shock. "No way!" Maron gasped in awe.

Lavitz saluted and said "I am the head of the First Knighthood, Lavitz Slambert. I am back from the field." King Albert smiled as he stood up from his throne and walked towards them slightly. "Oh, Lavitz! I was feeling uneasy because I heard you were missing!" He stated calmly and relieved to see his friend is alive and well.

He noticed Lavitz's friends. "Oh, please make yourselves comfortable, everyone." The party bowed before King Albert.

"Your Majesty, it's more than I deserve." Unknown to the party, the man in the hood was watching them, saying nothing. Then a elderly man who wore blue and dark green priest clothes or advisor clothes if you put it, stood beside King Albert and laughed heartily.

"It was true! His Majesty was so dismayed that he couldn't see to his affairs of state." The old man grinned. King Albert gave an embarrassed smile and said "Oh Noise, please don't tease me. Lavitz is a friend from my childhood as well as a master of martial arts. Anyway, where have you been and why do some of your guests have strange attrite? I never seen clothes like that before in my life." King Albert asked.

Lavitz has a grim look on his face for a moment as he said "After my First Knighthood were wiped out, I was captured by Sandora and held against my will in Hellena Prison…" King Albert gasped in shock.

"What… in Hellena…" He muttered. "However, thanks to the act of this young man and his strangely dressed companions, I managed to break out. Let me introduce these people. Their names are Dart Feld, Shana, Zoey Hanson, Lloyd Irving, Asbel Lhant, Flynn Scifo, Alice Dodgson, Maron Makaron, Tomoe, Jean, Hector the Golem Prince and-"

"The great Dragon Emperor, Fang…" Fang smirked meanly. "You don't look like a dragon to me…" King Albert blinked. "Shut up…" Fang growled, looking away and pouting.

"Ahem!" Lavitz cleared his throat, and then continued. "Dart and Shana are from Seles. As for Miss Zoey and the others who wear strange clothes, I think I may know where they're from… Do you remember the Legend of the Shooting Stars, Your Majesty?"

"Yes I do." King Albert nodded. "Anyway, I thank all of you for saving Lavitz. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. In gratitude for this, tell me if you need anything." King Albert smiled softly.

Dart looked at Shana in concern before turning to face King Albert. "I have a favor to ask. Is it possible to take care of Shana in this castle?" Dart asked King Albert politely. "H-Huh?!" Shana looked at Dart in utter shock.

"It seems Sandora attacked Seles to take Shana away. Dart thinks they may go after her again." Asbel stated. "Is that the reason you brought me here?" Shana frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. Dart looked at Shana in worry. "Shana…" Dart said softly.

"I can walk next to Dart. I have been working towards that. There is nothing we can do about the time we were apart, but I want to be with you forever!" Shana pleaded. King Albert frowned and told Dart "Unfortunately, you cannot leave her here."

"Why, Your Majesty?" Flynn asked him. "Imperial Sandora obtained the force called the Dragon, and went on the offensive. We are holding the battle line in Hoax, but if the Dragon can fly at low attitudes and directly attack the castle, we cannot defend it even with the high ramparts." King Albert explained.

"Damn…" Dart said under his breath in disappointment. "There is no place safe in Serido now." King Albert stated, then looked at Dart with a serious look and asked him "Besides, you do know how she feels about you? Don't you?"

Dart looked at Shana in concern. "Shana, it may be even more dangerous from now on." Dart told her in concern. "I don't mind as long as I can be with you, Dart." Shana slowly smiled at him which made him blush a little. Then Dart nodded.

Dart turned to King Albert. "Well, I take back the request. But… one more thing. I would like to ask two questions to Minister Noish." Dart began.

"Go on, child. I know every history of our continent of Endiness." Minister Noish nodded.

"I was on a journey to pursue the Black Monster, but when I returned to Seles, I met Zoey and the others who wear strange clothes, but some of them have lost their memories on where they're from."

"The Black… Monster…" Minister Noish gasped in little shock. "The monster that attacked Neet 18 years ago…. The only thing I know is that he deprive me of my home and parents." Dart frowned. "Hmm…" Noish scratched his chin. "You were a victim of the devil!"

"I want to hear everything! Please tell me about it!" Dart begged. "Hmm, there is hardly any information left. Everything that was related to him was reduced to ashes. The only things I know is: the Black Monster is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence, and it is also known for devouring the god." Noish explained.

"My god…" Mai gasped in shock. "Yes, and surprisingly, it shows up in history beginning 11,000 years ago." Noish nodded. "11,000 years ago is the time the Dragon Campaign ended and the Legend of the Shooting Stars was first made." King Albert added.

"You're exactly right, Your Majesty. Instead, I will tell you the stories of the Dragon Campaign and Legend of the Shooting Stars." Noish cleared his throat and began.

"As if they were gods…Winglies ruled over all living creatures… and used them as slaves… The enslaved suffered a terrible domination and injustice, but their anger turned into a flame of fury… And then, a gust of wind blew across the lands, spreading the flame into a blazing fire… The wind, was Emperor Dias… Seven incarnations of Dragons served the Emperor, their bravery, inspired the people to take up arms, and thus began the Dragon Campaign… It was a harsh war, People and Winglies suffered countless injuries and fatatlies, After a long period of suffering, it was the humans who have acquired the future… The Age of Humans… have begun…"

"Then, before Emperor Dias died, he foresee a future where this world and countless worlds were about to be fall by an unknown evil, so he gave a spell to one of his trusted Dragon Warriors a spell to summon warriors and heroes from other worlds to this world to combat this evil… The Awakened Heroes… However, if the spell was a failure due to either the wrong enchantment or lack of strong magical power, some Awakened Heroes will lose their memories of their lives and journeys of their worlds… The Awakened Heroes would arrive in the forms of shooting stars before they physically appear in this world, the Legend of the Shooting Stars…" Noish finished.

"The Black Monster appeared after the Dragon Campaign…" Dart folded his arms in thought. "And we were summoned from our worlds by a spell, but somehow the spell was a failure and we lost almost all our memories…" Zoey looked down in sadness. Just then, a praetorian of Basil came in, Lavitz noticed him and let him through.

"Your Majesty, it is time for the war meeting!" He saluted. "I see…" King Albert nodded. "Tell them we will come soon." He told the praetorian. He nodded and left the room. "Everyone? This war will be a particually harsh one for those who no longer have a home to return to. The castle is very quiet now. It is the best place to think about your futures." King Albert said kindly. Alice watched the hooded man leave the area.

Shana was later seen seeing the scenery from the balcony. Dart walked up and joined her. "From here, we can see all of Basil. Might we even be able to see Seles?" Dart asked her. "Seles is over the mountain. Besides, we cannot see it anyway because we're so far… I hope everyone is safe…" Shana looked down in sadness.

"I'm sure they're okay." Dart reassured her. Lavitz came in after overhearing the situation and told them "Yes, they are. According to the brief by my aide, most of the people in the village are safe." Lavitz smiled softly.

"Really? I am relieved to hear that…" Dart sighed in relief. "But, it will take time to rebuild the village." Lavitz told them. "Still good… I can meet everybody again." Shana smiled softly. Dart nodded to her.

Lavitz frowned and said "But we have bad news… Sandora is now readying itself to attack us. They are planning to use the Dragon for the offensive on Hoax." Dart gasped. "A Dragon?! If they release that monster, a lot of people are gonna die!" Dart shouted angrily.

"Our role, as the Knighthood is to stop it. I am heading to Hoax now. Maintaining the battle line will determine the future of Basil…" Lavitz stated grimly and with a bit of hope.

Dart walked towards the door and stopped and looked down. "I have lived only for myself… I believed it was something I had to complete by myself even if I had to leave Shana and the people of the village behind…" Dart's eyes were full of anger. "But, when I came back, look at this…" Dart walked towards the edge wall of the balcony.

"I almost lost my hometown again! Damn it!" Dart slams his fist on the top of the wall. Panting for a moment, he turned to Lavitz with a serious look. "Lavitz, I am going to Hoax with you! I don't want to see anymore senseless bloodshed!" He told him.

"What about the Black Monster?" Lavitz asked him. "He can wait… We have to stop this war first!" Dart told him heroically. "Once Dart makes up his mind, there's no changing it." Shana closed her eyes and smiled.

Then Shana opened her eyes and they have a serious look as well. "Of course, I am going too. I cannot stand this war either. I can fight too!" She proclaimed heroically. "Then what about Zoey and the others?" Lavitz asked them.

"They can come too. We need all the help we can get to end this war!" Dart smiled. "You guys…" Lavitz slowly smiled. "Everything is determined and now, we have to prepare." Dart told his two friends.

"Th-Then let's go to Bale now! We can gather supplies and visit my mother! She will be very happy! Because she hasn't have a guest in awhile!" Lavitz suggested. "Alright then. Let's gather everyone and head to Lavitz's house!" Dart grinned.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: After meeting Lavitz's mom and some obxinous red haired jerk, we arrive at Hoax to defend Basil from Imperial Sandora. However, they have a powerful soldier from a long extinct race on their side, but then the mysterious woman who saved me back in Seles used some weird power to give me a new power… What is this power? Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: Dragoon Risen. See you next time!


	7. Dragoon Arisen

A/N: Time for another update, also I decided to add Digimon, Sailor Moon and Pokemon and some scenes based on Final Fantasy: Crossed Dimensions, oh and also the Familiar of Zero while I'm at it. Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 7: Dragoon Risen

Dart gathered up everyone and they agreed to head to Lavitz's house to meet with his mother.

Dart and the gang entered Slambert Manor. Lavitz stepped forward and shouted "Mom! I'm home!" Suddenly, an elderly woman at the age of 72 came in and gasped to see her son, Lavitz home and safe. "Oh Lavitz! It's Lavitz!" Mrs. Slambert ran up to hug Lavitz. "I was worried because I didn't hear from you for a long time." Mrs. Slambert smiled now she knows her son is safe and sound.

Lavitz grinned and said "Sandora's resistance was tougher than I thought. But don't worry. We defeated them!" "Your late father would be proud to hear that." Mrs. Slambert closed her eyes and smiled.

"Wait, what about Hell-mmmph!" Lloyd was about to say something about Hellena but Asbel and Alice quickly covered his mouth. "Shut up. We don't want Lavitz's mom to heat her son was captured and held in Hellena!" Asbel whispered harshly at Lloyd. "Yeah, it's better if we keep this a secret." Alice nodded. Lloyd slowly nodded and Asbel and Alice let go of Lloyd's mouth.

"What did that young man say?" Mrs. Slambert raised an eyebrow. "Oh nothing!" Lavitzz chuckled nervously. "Well, fine. I am already happy just having you come home, but…" Mrs. Slambert looked at Shana, Zoey, Alice and Maron and Jean.

"You got married and have a family! My big baby!" Mrs. Slambert chortled happily. "WHAT!?" Dart, Zoey, Alice and Maron's jaws dropped to the floor upon hearing that. Jean sighed sadly. Fang was busy laughing his head off upon hearing that.

"Mom! They're not my family!" Lavitz panicked and sweat dropped. "Oh, don't be shy. What are your names?" Mrs. Slambert smiled. "Sh-Shana…" Shana smiled meekly. "Zo-Zoey Hanson." Zoey sweat dropped as her left eye twitched. "Alice Dodgson…" Alice recovered from her shock and slams her hand on her head in disbelief. "Maron Makaron, it's nice to meet…meet you…" Maron smiled uneasily.

"Everyone, my son is a little awkward and stubborn. But he is very sweet natured." "Good luck Shana." Dart patted her on the back. "Do you mean it for real?" Shana stammered. "Dart! Quit messing around!" Flynn scolded. "Mom. Shana is Dart's sweetheart." "Wait, what?!" Dart gawked.

"Oh, please excuse me. But if you don't make it clear, it hurts her." Mrs. Slambert smiled. "B-But, but…" Dart turned to the others for help. "Oh yes. Dart and Shana will soon get married soon." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, sorry we couldn't tell you that Shana is in love with Dart." Alice giggled. "Yeah, yeah!" Maron nodded happily.

"Guys…" Dart whispered to Asbel, Lloyd and Flynn for help. The three swordsmen form a group huddle and debated it for about 1 minute till they said "Good luck having kids, Dart!" 'Damn…' Dart face faulted as he sighed and said "I-I will say so from now on."

"Does it mean… I'm your girlfriend?" Shana's eyes sparkled upon hearing that. "I said it, because otherwise, Lavitz would be in trouble." Dart whispered. Shana nodded. "Lavitz, please find somebody like her so that I can hold my grandchild in my arms. You are not a child anymore." Mrs. Slambert smiled. "Yeah, I know, I know." Lavitz sighed. "And you'll stay here today, honey?" Mrs. Slambert asked.

"Well, I was commanded to defend Hoax. So I have to leave as soon as…" Mrs. Slambert stopped her son. "Oh well, I understand. But you can have at least lunch can you? It'll be ready soon, honey."

"Oh boy! Food!" Lloyd grinned. "T-Thank you so much, Mrs. Slambert!" Hector said gratefully. "Yeah, that would be nice." Mai nodded with a smile. "In that case, let me help." Shana offered. "Me too!" Maron offered as well. "I'll help out as well." Mai smiled. "Oh, there's no need… But, then again, maybe…" Mrs. Slambert thought about it. "It would be our pleasure!" The three girls smiled. Mrs. Slambert nodded with a smile as the four of them entered the kitchen.

"Well, what can we do till lunch?" Lavitz asked the males. "I'm ain't gonna sit around and do nuthin'! I'm gonna take a stroll." Fang sighed boredly as he exited. "I-I'm gonna wait in here. I don't want to cause a scene." Hector stated nervously.

"Why don't you show me around your house? It's a big one. First time in one too." Dart suggested. "There is nothing interesting, but we can at least kill some time. Walk around whenever you like." Lavitz offered.

"Ok. We'll wait here." Lloyd smiled. "Hey Dart? Is… Shana a good cook?" Asbel asked, afraid that Dart might answer no and Shana's food will kill the males. "Awww, poor baby. Afraid of a girl's cooking?" Lili smirked. "N-no, no! I was just wondering, that's all!" Asbel waved his arms up and down frantically.

"Yeah, Shana's a pretty damn good cook. I always come over to her place to eat one of her delicious meals when I was about 9 years old." Dart grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. 'Phew!' Asbel thought in relief. "In that case, I'll help out the ladies." Flynn smiled as he went into the kitchen. Dart and Lavitz went upstairs.

After exploring every nook and canny in the Slambert Manor, Dart and Lavitz entered the library. "This is the library. There are many books on strategy. Are you interested in that, Dart?" Lavitz asked.

"Um…" Dart looked away in embarrassment. "It's my weak point." Lavitz nodded as he went to the ladder and began to move it. "What are you doing?" Dart asked him. Lavitz positioned the ladder towards the window. "Come here." Lavitz climb up the ladder and motioned Dart to follow him. "I'll show you my treasure." He smiled as he went outside. 'Treasure?' Dart thought as he followed Lavitz.

Dart got on the roof and Lavitz smiled at him and said "Here is my treasure." Lavitz said proudly as Dart looked around. "Please, take a look at it." Dart saw he was on a good view of Indeis Castle. "I see… it's a nice view of Indeis Castle from here." Dart smiled as he folded his arms.

Lavitz looked at the castle also. "This what I saw everyday when I was young. I grew up thinking… "I'll be an admired knight just like my father and I'll protect this country!"" Lavitz smiled. "Your dream came true." Dart smiled at him.

Lavitz nodded, but looked down in sadness and said "Yes, but the reality was much harder than I imagined back then. I feel all the more strongly how great my father was… To protect this country, I would tear the flesh from my body. It's the same passion you have towards Shana."

Dart was silent for a moment until he sat down on the window entrance and said "I just… can't hold back." Lavitz looked at him and smiled and said "Because you know the importance of Shana's life, you can risk your own. You were not a foolish daredevil when you and your friends charged into Hellena." Lavitz looked at Indeis Castle.

"Serido is covered in war clouds now. You are the only one who can protect Shana. You know that, don't you? And what about your friends, the Awakened Heroes? They have lost almost all their memories, are you gonna help them regain their lost memories and find out why they have appeared in this world?" Lavitz questioned Dart kindly.

"…Yeah. I will take them with me to find and kill the Black Monster and help them find out their purpose in this world…" Dart slowly nodded. Then, Shana's voice shouted "Guys! The food is ready!"

"Well, the princess needs us." Lavitz smiled as he went back inside. "Princess… She is like a baby sister to me." Dart sighed as he too went back inside.

One lunch later

"As always, your meals are delicious, Mom." Lavitz smiled. "It's such a nice thing to hear. But I'll be even more happier if you settle down with a bride soon." Mrs. Slambert closed her eyes and smiled.

"Um…" Lavitz sweat dropped before turning to his friends, Fang came back before lunch. "Let's buy some stuff before we leave. Let's go!" Lavitz stated. Everyone chuckled and nodded.

After buying everything they need for the trip to Hoax, the party were heading towards the gate till Shana bumped into someone, he has red long hair and wore white clothes with a symbol of a some bullish monster on the back.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, dummy!" The red haired man growled. "S-Sorry…" Shana apologized. "You could have ruined my clothes, what are you going to say about that, huh?!" The red haired man snapped.

"Hey man, lay off!" Lloyd shouted angrily. "She said she was sorry." Asbel glared at this man's rudeness. "Shut up, pheasants!" The man snapped at them. "Alright, that's enough." Dart growled. "Are you talking to me, Luke fon Fabre like that?! I am happen to a good swordsman and-" The man named Luke didn't finished as Dart knocked him to the ground and pointed his sword at his throat.

"You were saying?" Dart smirked. "Sir Lavitz! What's going on here?" Two Basil knights came up to the party. "Good timing, this red haired jerk was being rude to us when Shana accidently bumped into him. She apologized, but the red haired man named Luke fon Fabre was insulting us. Can you do something about it?" Junko frowned.

"I see. We will take this Luke into custody and show him some discipline for being rude to travelers!" The first knight nodded as he and his friend carried Luke to the dungeon. "Damn it! I won't forget this! I will make all of you pay!" Luke yelled angrily.

"What a obxnious jerk…" Alice muttered. "I don't know…" Mai folded her arms. "I sensed something in him… like some sort of power, but he doesn't have any idea to use it. Plus, his clothes are different from Dart's world."

"C-Could he be a Awakened Hero?" Maron gasped. "I dunno. Maybe we will run into him again and ask him that question, if he no longer has a grudge against us for putting him in the dungeon." Dart shrugged. "Right. Let us head to Hoax." Lavitz told everyone, they nodded in agreement as they began the journey to Hoax.

1 day later, they finally arrived at Hoax.

The party walked a bit till Lavitz stopped them. "Let's go to the HQ first. Kaiser of the Eighth Knighthood must be waiting for us." Lavitz told them. Shana and the other females looked around.

"Is this really a town?" Shana asked, looking around the town, it was almost looked like a fortress. "It looks like a fortress." Junko commented. "The war changed it." Dart told them. "That's true… Nobody wanted it, but it couldn't be avoided. Let's focus on our defenses now." Lavitz told them grimly.

"Yes. The enemy can attack at any time." Flynn nodded as the party entered the HQ.

They entered to see a soldier with gold armor discussing the defense plans. Lavitz smiled as he walked up towards the soldier's desk and saluted. "Kaiser! Long time no see!" He grinned.

"Lavitz!" Kaiser smiled. "Welcome! I see your Knighthood were…" Kaiser doesn't want to say it.

"Yeah, it was my mistake." Lavitz nodded slowly, then he said bravery "But I won't let the dreams of my company end in death and be in vain. I'll end the war and unify Serido! I will!" "Hmm, we cannot stop until we make our dreams come true." Kaiser agreed.

"Yeah!" Lavitz nodded as he gestured to Dart and the gang. "I brought you powerful helpers from this world and other worlds, Dart, Shana and the Awakened Heroes." "Then, the Legend of the Shooting Stars is true. And Dart must be the famous guy who broke into Hellena and rescued Lavitz! I am Kaiser, the head of the Eighth Knighthood! Nice to meet you!" Kaiser saluted, Dart and his friends did the same.

"Could you inform us how we stand now?" Dart asked. "We are still preparing for the raid of Sandoras. What I am concerned about is the information that they are using a Dragon." Kaiser frowned. "Heh! Bring it on, I bet I can kill it with two slashes." Fang boasted. "A Dragon is not easily killed, you know." Kaiser told him, Fang snorted.

"It's better to fortify here and see how they move, rather than attacking a Dragon that we don't know about." Lavitz suggested. "Then it'll be up to how fast we can spot the enemy." Asbel theorized.

"Great. Indeed, you are right! Dart, Lavitz, why don't you and some capable Awakened Heroes who can fight be the guard at night? Having Shana too is not a good idea. Can you present the meals for the knights?" Kaiser suggested.

"Okay! Dart, everyone, you're gonna love it!" Shana grinned. "We're looking forward to it." Dart smiled at her. "Yeah, it's better than Flynn's cooking!" Lloyd nodded. "What's that supposed to mean?" Flynn glared at Lloyd.

"Uh…" Lloyd sweat dropped. "Um, your cooking is good, really, it is!" Lavitz grinned nervously as he sweat dropped. "Why don't you tell him the truth?" Asbel whispered to Dart. "Flynn can improve on his cooking, better safe than sorry." Dart whispered back.

"Alright. I want Dart and his company to look around Hoax. The night guards have to know the place." Kaiser ordered. "I'll stay with Kaiser. Dart, after you and your friends looked around, come back here, ok?" Lavitz issued. "Yes sir!" Dart and his friends except for Fang nodded.

After looking around a little, Dart and the gang reported back to Kaiser and said they are ready to take the night shift.

Dart look at the setting sun. "If Sandora attacks, it will be a night raid." Dart said seriously. "We cannot relax till morning. Rest while it's still light." Lavitz stated.

That night…

"Ugh!" Fang growled as he kicked a stone wall in the back gate. "I'm so damn bored! When the hell are those Sandora guys gonna attack?!" Fang shouted angrily. "Shhhhhh!" Most of the party members in standby shushed him.

Dart looked at the forest. "It's strangely quiet tonight. If the Dragon comes near, we can easily tell." Dart said seriously. "Why's that, Dart?" Jean asked him confusedly. Dart smiled at the perverted healer and said "There are those in the forest." Dart pointed to the forest north. "Nocturnal owls are hooting. It's the proof that nobody is in the forest." He explained.

"So you do know some things." Zoey in her Mew form was impressed. "When you're traveling for 18 years, you can embrace the knowledge you learned." Dart grinned. "Hehe, I think I found someone as smart as the rest of us, some who still have their memories." Lili giggled.

Maron's stomach growled. "I'm hungry…" Maron moaned, rubbing her tummy. "I'll be right back with something to eat." Dart told her as he walked towards HQ to get something for them to eat. "Worried about Shana, eh?" Junko smirked. Dart said nothing and stopped for about 50 seconds, and then he said "It's not that." And he walked towards the HQ.

Suddenly, the owls stopped hooting. Flynn gasped and called out to Dart. "Dart! The owls have stopped hooting!" "!?" Dart's eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, they heard a scream and all eyes turned to a guard on a guard tower stammered, then they heard war cries.

"The enemy is attacking!" The guard called out, the Knighthood came out of the HQ, ready for battle. "Knighthood, advance! Fortify the gate!" Kaiser ordered. Fire arrows fall from the sky and hit some houses, lifting them on fire.

"Damn! They came out of nowhere!" Flynn swore as he clashed swords with a Sandora soldier. Lloyd and Asbel combined their attacks to kill two more Sandora soldiers. Dart clashed with another Sandora soldier and used Volcano to finish him off.

"Finally, some action!" Fang grinned as he used Heat Blade to kill five Sandora soldiers. Hector nervously swiped his axe at a Sandora knight, killing the knight. Alice used her guns to shoot three Sandora knights in the head. Mai threw some shuriken at two more Sandora soldiers. Junko noticed a Sandora Elite appeared and killing a Basil knight.

"This is the battle HQ for the front lines for Basil?! What a weak seat up!" the Sandora Elite mocked. Junko leaped into the air and landed a few feet before the villain. "A girl?! Basil is sending girls into battle! This will be easy!" The Sandora Elite taunted.

"You're dealing with a Awakened Hero, villain…" Junko said dangerously. "Whatever, let's see if you can handle this!" The Sandora Elite did some hand symbols and made two copies of himself.

"…Shit." Junko frowned as the three Elites threw kunai at her, hitting her, slight blood appeared on her leg. 'Which one is the real one?!' Junko noticed that the Sandora Elite clones have little showed and the real one has a bigger shadow. 'I got you!' With a heroic smile Junko slashed the real Elite, making his clones disappear.

"Damn it! Time to kill this bitch!" The Elite swore as he got out a katana and clashed swords with Junko, it lasted for 5 minutes till Junko finished the battle by slashing the Elite through the chest. "B-Beaten by a bitch…" The Elite moaned as he fell down to the ground, dead. Junko sheathed her katana, suddenly, she heard a knight scream as the same knight was knocked back, dead. Junko leaped down and joined the others.

The party gasped in shock as they saw a giant tanned man who wore some sort of gladiator armor and a huge axe stomping into the battle. "What the hell is that giant?!" Asbel gasped in shock.

"Gi-Giganto!" Lavitz gasped in shock. "A what?" Lili turned to Lavitz for answers. "A Giganto is a being of brute strength and size. But I thought they were extinct!" Lavitz shouted.

"He-He's huge!" Hector panicked. "Who would think the other knights lost to a brute this strong?!" Alice frowned as she readies her guns. "Well, the good news is he's not a Dragon!" Dart shouted as he and the others charged into battle.

**Last Giganto: Kongol**

"I'll go!" Lili let out a war cry as she leaped into the air and attempted to slam her leg down on Kongol's head, but Kongol quickly grabbed her leg. "N-No way!" Kongol threw her towards her friends, but she quickly landed on her feet.

"Eat this!" Alice opened fire on Kongol, but he blocked them with his axe, unknown to him, Asbel got behind Kongol and shouted Shockwave Slash!" He launched a shockwave attack at Kongol, hitting him in the back. Asbel looked at his sword. 'Another arte… Are my memories coming back to me?' He thought, before Kongol punched him in the stomach, making blood spit out of his mouth.

"Asbel! Lightning Tiger Blade!" Lloyd's swords glowed with lightning energy as he struck Kongol with them, giving the Giganto some medium damage. "Kongol crushes tiny human!" Kongol growled as he grabbed Lloyd's head and charges towards Flynn, knocking both of them into a wall and they're out for the rest of the fight.

Maron stammered as Kongol charged at her. But Tomoe got in the way and used her katana to inflict some damage on him. "Kongol is stronger than weird lady!" Kongol grabbed Tomoe's head and bashed his head against her head, and threw her aside.

"You're a bunch of weaklings losing to a freak like that!" Fang taunted as he charged at Kongol and slashed him three times with his katana. "Kongol doesn't need weapon! Kongol settle this with fists!" Kongol tossed his axe aside and punched Fang three times in the stomach. "S-Shit!" Fang gritted his teeth, blood appeared on his lips.

"Dart! Lavitz! Let's attack him together!" Junko suggested. "Right!" Both men nodded as the three of them charged at Kongol.

"Volcano!"

"Spinning Cane!"

"Hattori Slash!"

All three of them combine their attacks to give Kongol some big damage, but it wasn't enough. Kongol was still standing. "Damn it! How strong is this guy?!" Dart shouted as he charged at Kongol, but Kongol punched him to the ground. Kongol picked up his axe and points directly at Dart. Just as Kongol was about to finish Dart off, something hit Kongol really hard, knocking him back.

Everyone looked up to see a woman in black armour and are those dragon wings sprouting out of her back?! She also has black hair. Dart immedintly recognized her. "It's you!" Dart gasped. It was the woman who saved Dart's life from Feyrbrand!

The woman pointed her sword at Dart and shouted "Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!" Suddenly, Dart's memento started to glow red. "W-What the… hell?!" Dart let out a scream as he began to transform.

He now wore red armor with a green jewel in the center and like the woman, he has dragon wings on his back. His sword also received a serious ass kicking upgrade, it looked like Dart's old sword, only better. Dart let out another scream as he flies towards Kongol, Dart's body was engulfed in a firey aura as he used this newfound power to knocked Kongol to the ground, ending the battle.

"Is that… Dart?!" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. Dart looked at his new armor and power. "What on earth is…?" Dart looked at himself in bewilderment.

The woman reverted back to her normal clothes and landed beside Dart and his friends and looked at them with a smirk.

The Sandora soldiers stammered in fear at Dart's new look. "Th-These are not Humans!" One of the Sandora Knights screamed as they ran away in fear. Lavitz looked at Dart in surprise. "Dart, you… What happened to you?!" He gasped in shock. "I don't know…" Dart looked at his hands "What the hell happened to me?!"

The woman walked up to Dart and told him "The Knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon was born." "Dragoon…?" Flynn asked, slowly recovering as he helped Lloyd up. Suddenly, Kongol weakly stands up and glares at the party.

"I am surprise you didn't die…" The woman smirked. "Giganto don't die! Giganto will pay you back!" Kongol swore as he escaped. "Come back here! We still haven't kicked your ass!" Fang challenged.

Shana exited HQ and gasped in shock at Dart's new form. "D-Dart?!" She covered her mouth in shock. Dart weakly smiled and said "You are safe… Seeing you safe makes me relieved…." Dart reverted back to normal and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Dart!" His friends except for the woman shouted as they rushed to his aid.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: I learned from the mysterious woman known as Rose my dad's memento is a spirit of one of the legendary heroes of the Dragon Campaign, the Dragoon. Who is she? Then, we learned the Dragon under Sandora's control is attacking at some place not far from here. We go there to fight it, but then, we meet Ymir, Nowa, her pet monkey and some swordsman named Guy Cecil who joined us in our quest. Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: New Powers and Friends. See you next time!


	8. New Powers and Friends

A/N: Here is another chapter of the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes!

Chapter 8: New Powers and Friends

"What are you to Dart? What did you do to him?" Shana demanded, the party were discussing with the mysterious woman who gave Dart his new power in the inn.

"I was only…" The woman started to say. "Knock it off! Both of you!" Flynn intervened. "I should be thanked, so why do I have to be yelled at?" The woman frowned. Dart moaned as he slowly got up.

"Have you come to?" Asbel asked Dart in concern. "I, I was…" Dart shook to try to remember what happened. "I'm glad you woke up…" Shana smiled in relief. Dart got out of bed and looked at the woman. "You, you are…" Dart gasped.

"You know this lady, Dart?" Lloyd asked him. "My name is Rose. Nice to see you again." The woman now known as Rose smiled a little as she folded her arms. "Do you know Dart?" Shana asked her. "I told you. I just saved his life. Well… not only once." Rose frowned a little.

"I want to hear it from Dart's own mouth." Shana puffed her cheeks in frustration as she places her hands on her hips. "Dart, please explain to us who this woman is." Junko stated. "She saved my life." Dart stated, then turned to Rose with a smile and said "Thanks to her, I was able to make it to Seles safely."

"Then, the person who saved you from the Dragon was…" Shana puts the pieces together. Dart nodded and said "Yeah, it's her. Talking about being saved, I didn't thank you yet." Dart smiled.

Rose shook her head and replied "I don't need any thanks. I wanted to do it." "I see. But why are you here? It is too fishy to be a coincidence." Dart questioned. "Plus, what was that weird power that helped Dart defeat that Giganto?" Alice added, leaning on a wall.

"I followed you because I was fascinated by this artifact that you own… th Dragoon Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon…" Rose got out the dark stone held around her neck and it glows a shadowy aura. "Huh?! That looks like Dart's memento!" Maron gasped as Dart also got out his memento and it glow a red aura. It seems to be resonating with Rose's stone.

"This… This light is!?" Dart gasped in shock. "You "deserve" to rule Dragons. This light shows the true evidence. From the time the Dragoon Spirit starts to shine, you have to accept your fate as a Dragoon. Just like me." Rose stated seriously.

"I didn't know there was such power concealed in my father's memento…" Dart gasped in awe. 'Maybe my father left it for me because he thought I would be a Dragoon someday… But why did he left it?' Dart thought to himself.

"You saved him because you knew it from the beginning." Shana stated, now knowing what's going on. Rose shook her head no. "I didn't know it. It was a test to see if he could be a Dragoon." Rose stated.

"Wait! Did you say Dragoon? Do you mean the legendary heroes of long ago in my world?!" Hector gasped in shock. "Oh?" Rose raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It seems you know about us Dragoons."

"You bet! When I first heard the legend of the Dragoon Campaign from Minister Noish, it was somehow familiar. Long ago, Winglies, the ones from your world, somehow found our world and tried to enslave it, but the Dragoons came to our world's aid and drove them off, then they disappeared. Even the Goddess Clumea respected the Dragoons!" Hector beamed.

"Hmph! These Dragoons must be strong to fend off these winged freaks, but I bet they can't beat me…" Fang sneered. "I heard the legend of the Dragoons when I was a kid. I wish I was brave and strong like the Dragoons, but wow! I'm actually seeing real live Dragoons!" Hector squealed.

"If Dart couldn't be a Dragoon, he would be dead by now." Rose stated. Rose then eyed the Awakened Heroes. "Also, I was able to find you Awakened Heroes with this." Rose then got out a rainbow colored stone and it shined towards Zoey and the otherworlders.

"You know about us Awakened Heroes?!" Zoey gasped. Rose nodded. Zoey rushed up to Rose. "Then please! You must tell us where we're from and why we lost our memories! Surely you know about this meaning you must have some knowledge about where we're from!" She pleaded.

"…" Rose was silent for about 50 seconds till she sighed and said "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you just yet. Just give me time…" "Oh…" Zoey looked sad. "Hey, don't worry, Zoey. Rose will surely tell us someday!" Asbel smiled at her. Zoey nodded with a small smile.

"Ahem!" Lavitz cleared his throat. "Why do you know such things?" He asked Rose. "You know too much about things nobody could know." He added. "It's better than ignorance, isn't it?" Rose sneered.

"That's true, but yours is not mere knowledge. It's a story in a legend that has been lost. I heard about it from Minister Noish before. The people who led the Humans to victory in the Dragon Campaign, they were the Dragoons." Lavitz folded his arms.

"But was that the only reason you protected me? Just because I have a Dragoon Spirit?" Dart questioned. Rose folded her arms and said "Honestly, I was surprised myself, but now I know why." Rose then sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look like my dear old friends. They lived in the middle of a turbulent generation, yet they were strong enough to grab their own fate." Rose stretched her arms, and then she continued. "They knew the way to go, the things to do, the enemy to defeat and the people to protect. I feel the same about you guys, so, I couldn't help doing that." Rose got up from the edge of the bed and smirked at them and asked "Now you understand me?"

Dart nodded. "Can I ask you one thing?" Shana began. Rose nodded. "What are they doing now?" Shana asked. Rose looked away and said "Everybody's gone. It's all in the past."

Shana covered her mouth in shock and said "I am sorry. I think I was wrong about you, Rose." She apologized. "It's okay. I am used to being hated…" Rose sighed. Alice glared at Rose.

Suddenly, "Is the head of the Knighthood, Sir Kaiser, in here!? The-The Seventh Fort is under strong attack by Sandoras!" A Basil knight panicked. "What?! Damn it! Those Sandoras bastards!" Junko growled.

The party exited the inn and rushed to a knight. "The Seventh Fort in the Marshland is under the fierce attack of the Dragon! Due to that, the Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are almost overwhelmed! Survivors are still responding!" He panicked.

"Oh my lord!" Tomoe covered her mouth in shock. "Where did it come from!?" Lavitz demanded. "From the forest over the Volcano Villude! It seems there is a nest there for the Dragon!" The Basil knight reported.

Just then, Sir Kaiser came in with a serious look. "Gigantos and Dragons. It's not a fight between Humans. If we don't defeat the Dragon, we don't have a future!" Kaiser gritted his teeth.

"Summon the rest of the knights! We will assault the Dragon's Nest!" Lavitz issued. "The Knighthood has the advantage of numbers, but they are only human. Humans cannot defeat a Dragon. If it continues, Basil will be annihilated." Rose frowned.

"We don't know until we try!" Lavitz shouted. Rose glared at him and told him "Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something?" Lavitz was silent for a moment. Rose smirked and said "But Dragoons and Awakened Heroes can defeat a Dragon…" She pointed to Dart and Zoey. "Dart, you and your half-cat friend should understand this. We have a different existence. We are beyond Humans." Rose said seriously.

"That's right… The Dragoons and Awakened Heroes! Dragoons, which were said to have governed the Dragons, can fight against the Dragon along with the help of Awakened Heroes!" Lavitz beamed, now catching on what Rose is saying.

Dart looked down and said "I still don't know… I still don't know what it is to be a Dragoon…" Dart said dully. "You feel the power, right? That is the power of the Dragon born in you." Rose stated. Dart looked at his Dragoon Spirit for about 50 seconds.

Then, with a look of determination he shouted "This is… I feel it! It's a hot… power in me! I'll do it! I believe in this power!" "It makes me feel relieved… There is nobody left who can fight in the Eighth Knighthood. Dart, Rose, Awakened Heroes… It seems you are the only people we can count on…" Kaiser smiled in relief as he kneed down. "Sir Kaiser, your wound! It's opened!" Jean gasped as he rushed towards him and used a healing spell to heal Kaiser's wound.

"Thank you, young lad. Dart, Rose, Awakened Heroes… The Kingdom of Basil is finished unless we defeat the Dragon. So…?" Kaiser asked. "You can count on us!" Zoey assured him.

"Sandora better watch out because we have two powerful warriors on our side!" Maron cheered as she jumped for joy. "I'll go with you till the very end." Alice smiled. 'Maybe this journey will help me find Mom…' She thought.

"My pride in Himanato will guide us to victory." Tomoe smiled softly. "Fufufufu, this will be fun…" Lili chortled. "I owe you for freeing me from that spell, Dart. I will repay the debt by traveling with you till I find a way back to my world." Mai smiled. "I'll go too. Justice must be delivered to those Sandora fiends." Junko nodded with a smile.

"Whatever…" Fang snorted. "O-Oh dear…" Hector stammered.

"I'll go too…" Rose was silent for a moment till she said "It doesn't seem to be enough if it is only Dart and his friends." Kaiser looked at Shana in worry and said "Shana, you should stay…"

"No, I am going! I can help the other people too!" Shana reasoned. Dart nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a dragon's roar that made Hector and Jean yelped in fear. "The Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand…" Rose frowned.

Dart nodded and said "It brings back the fear I felt before…" Rose looked at Dart seriously and said "The real fear has not even begun yet…"

Just as Dart and friends were about to leave, they heard some Knights chatting how well Dart fought and the power of the Dragoon he used to save this town, they even think of him as their Messiah.

"Hmm, it looks like you're like Jesus the Messiah…" Alice smirked. "Do I now? And who's Jesus?" Dart rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Still, you can't call yourself a Dragoon if you cannot control its powers properly." Rose said flatly.

Dart was silent for a moment till he said "Then tell me Rose… How do I fight as a Dragoon?" Dart asked her.

"Very well, I will train you. Let us head outside Hoax for our training." Rose stated as she calmly exited Hoax, the party followed her.

Dart and Rose were standing on the sides. "Alright, first thing's first… In order to transform into a Dragoon, you must concentrate. Now watch me." Rose closed her eyes and concentrated, her Dragoon Spirit began to glow and she transformed into her Dragoon Form again. "Now you try." Rose stated.

Dart nodded as he concentrated and transformed into his Dragoon Form as well. "Okay, now what?" Dart asked. "Now?" Rose chuckled darkly but not evilly as she whipped out her blade. "We fight!" Rose flew at Dart.

Crossing field by LISA plays

Dart clashed swords with Rose for about 50 seconds till Rose got the upper hand and punched Dart in the stomach, knocking him back.

Mitomete ita okubyou na kako  
Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita  
Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu

Dart let out a battle yell and charged at Rose, catching her off guard and slashed her three times with his sword.

Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto  
Hakanai kokoro midashite

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa  
Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku  
Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite  
Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba

'He's good… but not as good as Zieg…' Rose thought as she flew up in the air and pointed her sword at Dart, making dark arrows appear and fired them at Dart.

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta

Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de

"Damn it!" Dart swore as he did his best to dodge them by flying away from them. Then Rose flew up at him and they clashed swords again.

"Come on, Dart! Show her what you're made of!" Lloyd cheered. "I hope he can win." Maron said hopefully.

Sagashite ita michibiku hikari

Furereba subete omoidashite

Kakegae no nai taisetsu na ima wo kureru

Me wo toji sekai wo shitta

Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni itakute

Rose flew back a little after clashing swords with Dart. She threw her sword up and shouted "Astral Drain!" Rose's sword hit Dart and drained a bit of his energy. Rose's sword flew back to her and she grabbed it. "That was one of my Dragoon Magic, as you get stronger, you will learn more powerful magic to defeat your foes. Now let's see you try a magic spell." Rose stated.

Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanari atte

Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta

Kimi wo mamoritakute seou kizu wa

Fukai nemuri no naka tadayotta

Kawaranai yakusoku datta

Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou senmei ni

Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde

Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto

Dart nodded as he glowed with red power, he pointed his sword at Rose and shouted "Flame Shot!" Dart's body was engulfed in flames as he flew at Rose, hitting her for big damage. Dart flew back to his position and slowly flew back down and reverted back to normal, Rose did the same.

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa

Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku

Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite

Kidzuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba

Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta

Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de

"Not bad, you did well on your first day of training, but we will train more to unlock your full potential." Rose commented. "Y-Yeah!" Dart nodded. "Wow!" All eyes turned to see three people who were watching Dart and Rose's training fight.

The first one looks like a child with pointy ears, she wore a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm she has a plate gauntlet and and plate boots. Underneath the boots she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath that she has white thigh-highs. She has a red axe with some sort of yellow eye painting on it. The girl has light brown hair and blue eyes.

The second one looks like a little girl too, she has brown hair tied in long ponytails, She also has pointy ears and wore orange armguards. She wears an orange outfit with white cloth that covers her breasts and a skirt. She has a orange staff of some king.

The third is a male with yellow hair similar to Flynn's wore a white shirt with orange vest and black pants with brown boots and a katana.

"Who are you?" Shana asked them.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: After meeting Nowa, Ymir and Guy Cecil and they joined us in our quest, we go to the Marshland to find the Dragon, Feyrbrand. But first, we must help defend the Seventh Fort, it is where we meet Natalie and Norma Betty, Natalie is someone who Guy knows, but can't remember. What happens next when a girl who wears a white hood appears? Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: The Princess and the Treasure Hunter. See you there!


	9. The Princess and the Treasure Hunter

A/N: Here is another chapter with the appearance of Natalie L.K Lanvaldear and Norma Betty. Also, here are possible nicknames for Norma to call our heroes by since you know her from Tales of Legendia

Dart: D

Shana: Shanny

Lavitz: Soldier Guy

Rose: Rosy

Zoey: Zoe

Lloyd: Llo

Asbel: Asbey

Flynn: Flynny

Alice: Ruin Girl

Lili: Rich Girl

Mai: Ninja

Junko: Junky

Maron: Cookey

Tomoe: Tomy

Nowa: Monkey Child

Ymir: Midget Warrior

Guy: Fraidy-Cat Guy

Fang: Dragon Jerk

Hector: Hec

Jean: Perv Boy

Lapis: La-La

Natalie: Natie

And that's the possible nicknames Norma will give our heroes, I will think of more for other characters, but help will be nice. On with the chapter!

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Treasure Hunter

Jean and Tomoe immediately recognized the two girls with the almost Flynn lookalike. "N-Nowa! Ymir!" They shouted happily as they rushed up to their long time friends during the Queen's Blade. "Hey, looks like we found two of your friends." The man smiled, but gulped in fear as he backed away from Tomoe.

"Friends of yours from this Queen's Blade you told us about?" Lavitz smiled. "Yeah, Nowa is uh… a elf from a forest while Ymir is a dwarf from the mountains." Jean nodded. "She's a dwarf?" Alice blinked. "I thought all dwarfs are males and are big and strong according to fairy tales and the Lord of the Rings trilogy…"

"Not all dwarfs are males, ok?" Ymir frowned as she folded her arms. "Jean! Tomoe! Am I glad to see you!" Nowa cheered as she hugged Tomoe. Then, Rose felt a monkey on her back. Rose frowned and quickly grabbed a pink monkey. She sets it down and it scurried off to Nowa who picked it up.

"Aw, who is that cute little monkey?" Zoey squealed. "This is Lou, my friend and partner." Nowa smiled as she scratched Lou's chin. "I never seen a monkey like that before in my life!" Maron gasped in awe.

"And who might you be?" Shana walked up to Guy who clenched his teeth in fear as he backed away a slight bit. "G-Guy C-Cecil, just don't come near me!" He panicked.

"What's wrong, Mister Guy? Why are you afraid of me?" Shana has a question mark above her head. "He's afraid of women…" Rose said in a cold tone. "S-Sorry. I… I don't know why I'm afraid of women… I lost my memories after waking up in this strange land…" Guy sighed sadly. "You're not the only one. All four of us lost our memories." Zoey smiled sadly, feeling sorry for Guy.

"Huh… Looks like I'm not the only one." Guy stated, feeling better now. "Why don't we talk on the way? Guy and his friends must be Awakened Heroes, one of which has his memories lost." Lavitz offered with a smile. "Hmph! Just don't get in our way…" Rose sneered as she walked away calmly. "Hey! Wait up, Rose!" Maron panicked as the party and their newest members hit the road.

As the party was walking down the road to the Seventh Fort, they decided to bring Guy, Nowa and Ymir up to date on what happened so far.

"So, Dart and Rose are the ones who can transform into this world's legendary heroes, the Dragoons and we are Awakened Heroes but some of us have their memories lost due to some spell gone wrong and your country is in the middle of a war with a Empire called Sandora and you have to defeat a Dragon to save this country?" Nowa asked, Lou on her head. Dart nodded and told her "Sounds about right. I owe it to my late father's memento which is a Dragoon's Spirit that helped me during a battle with the enemy. I also have to thank Rose for awakening that power." Dart smiled as he looked at his Dragoon's Spirit.

"Don't get overconfident; you have a larger destiny at hand…" Rose said coldly as she folded her arms. Zoey then turned to Nowa and Ymir. "So what do you two do for a living?" She asked them.

"I like protecting animals, shiny rocks and eating. I also have a great teacher who taught me how to defend myself." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled. Ymir however stopped, the party did the same thing and looked at Ymir in confusion, except for Rose.

"What I do for a living?" Ymir said courageously as she did a overdramatic anime pose while somehow standing on a rock that appeared out of nowhere like in some anime shows and she shouted "I prove to the world that axes are the most powerful weapons of all time!" An imaginary ocean wave struck the background.

"…What?" Dart's left eye twitched as he sweat dropped. Fang gritted his teeth in annoyance. Hector looked at Ymir in wonder, Maron and Alice have question marks above their heads while Jean said nothing and has a dull look on his face.

"Imagine one of these Dragons found in your world." Ymir raised her pinky in some sort of teaching silly way as a thought cloud appeared above the party's heads and in the thought cloud is a badly drawn Ymir with her axe ready for battle.

"Well, my axe will have the power to defeat Dragons by crushing their noggins with its sharp point!" Ymir narrated as the badly drawn Ymir let out a battle cry and slams the top of her axe on a badly drawn Dragon's head, killing it with its lifeless face having Xs in its eyes and Ymir standing triumphily on its corpse.

"Soldiers everywhere will be impressed by the sheer power of axes that they would discard their swords for axes." The thought cloud then shows soldiers buying copies of Ymir's axe from Ymir's stand.

"I'll be famous all over my world and possibly this world!" Ymir beamed as the badly drawn Ymir laughed triumphily as gold coins rain behind her and the thought cloud disappeared, leaving most of the party members annoyed except for Shana, Maron and Hector who have question marks above their heads.

"Hmph!" Rose sneered as she looked at Ymir who looks proud of her explanation. "Axes are not perfect, all weapons are created equal. As of right now, everyone prefers swords over axes due to the swords being easy to wield and light and durable." Rose finished smugly. Ymir has an anger vein on her forehead as she glared at Rose.

"You reminded me of Cattleya… She said the exact same thing, but with a nicer tone." Ymir pouted as she folded her arms and looked away. 'I don't like Rose already… But I can feel a faint dark power coming from her… It's also full of sadness… Who or what are you despite being a Dragoon, Rose?' She thought to herself as she turned around and glared at Rose who glared back.

"Now now, let's not fight, everyone." Guy smiled nervously. Lavitz noticed a jungle like area about 2 feet away from their position. "Looks like we're here."

As the party entered the jungle, they heard fighting. "Hear that?" Lloyd stared seriously at the source of the noise north from their position. "Sounds like there's fighting!" Maron panicked. "Let's go help them!" Dart shouted, everyone nodded in agreement as they rushed towards whoever's aid.

They see two girls, one is about 18 years old, has brown blond hair, has a brown headband, wore a white sleeved shirt with blue designs and a orange handkerchief, white gloves, white stocking like boots and on her back is a quiver and she was wielding a bow and arrow.

The second one is 16 years old, has brown hair with some sort of yellow accessory on her hair, wore a yellow dress with white designs, yellow stocking like boots with pink red balls on the top and what confused the party is she's using a straw as a weapon.

"Natie! I think this is the end!" The girl panicked as they appeared to be surrounded by Sandora knights. "Norma, stay calm! If you lose your head, it's all over." The woman known as Natie to the girl named Norma.

"This is the end of the line for you bratty girls…" A Sandora knight growled as he and his cohorts draw their swords. "Alright! Time to show them the power of axes!" Ymir grinned as she charged into battle. "Wait! Ymir!" Nowa panicked as she followed suit.

"Wait, damn it!" Dart shouted as he charged into battle too, the rest of the party followed suit.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ymir let out a battle cry as she leaped into the air and swings her axe at the first Sandora knight, killing him, his blood fell to the ground. "Who the hell are you?!" A second Sandora knight growled as he charged at Ymir, she sweats dropped and have dotted white eyes. But Dart got in the way and clashed swords with the enemy.

"W-Who are you?!" Natie gasped in shock. "We'll introduce ourselves later! Right now, looks like you two need our help!" Dart shouted as he slashed the second Sandora knight to death. Lavitz spins his spear and shouted "Spinning Cane!" He used the attack to hit the third Sandora knight three times, killing the knight.

Guy stopped a moment and looked at Natie. '…I know that girl!' 10 seconds later, he shouted in shock and happiness "Princess Natalie!" "Huh?" Natie, actually, her real name is Natalie looked at Guy and gasped "Guy!" Suddenly, she realizes something. "Guy…? How did I know that name?' She thought to herself.

Natalie got out a arrow and carefully aim the arrow at a approaching fourth Sandora knight and shouted "Piercing Line!" The arrow charged with energy and hit the fourth Sandora knight in the heart, killing him, his blood leaked out of his back.

Norma twirled her straw and pointed it at two charging Sandora knights and shouted "Grave!" The earth rise up beneath the two Sandora knights and Norma used this attack to crush them to death.

Nowa extended her staff and spins it to hit four more Sandora knights, knocking them to the ground. Shana fired an arrow at a Sandora knight attempting to slash Nowa, hitting him in the forehead and killing him.

Alice whipped out her guns and fired at three more Sandora soldiers, killing them with three shots. Rose in a flash killed another Sandora soldier in one hit with her sword. "All bark and no bite…" Rose huffed.

"Demon Fang!" "Shockwave Slash!" "Sonic Thrust!" Lloyd, Flynn and Asbel used their Artes to finish off three more Sandora soldiers. "Crescent Strike!" Guy unsheathed his katana and slashed another Sandora solider to death.

Maron slashed another Sandora soldier to death. Tomoe used her katana and impaled another Sandora soldier to death. Lili jumped up, then used her hips to grab a Sandora soldier by the neck and tossed him to the ground, killing him. Lili landed perfectly on the ground and brushed her hair sexily with a cool smirk.

Mai and Junko wasted no time by throwing shurikens at two more Sandora knights, killing them. Shana fired an arrow at an Sandora knight about to slash Hector. Hector sighed in relief. All the Sandora knights surrounding Natalie and Norma were dead.

1 minute later.

"And that's why we need to end the war with Sandora by defeating the Dragon before it destroys all of Serido." Lavitz finished explaining to Natalie and Norma Betty about why they're here.

"I see… Sandora's actions cannot be forgiven with this Dragon terrorizing the people of Serido." Natalie frowned. "So will you help us?!" Maron beamed. "Actually, we don't know what to do since we lost our memories upon arriving in this world. You said we were summoned here by a failed spell, Miss Rose?" Natalie asked the Dragoon of the Black-eyed Dragon.

"That is correct. There may be others like you, some may have their memories, while others may have lost them. And I take it you and Guy know each other, it may be cause your memories are coming back to you little by little." Rose stated as she folded her arms.

"Then let's help them! Rosy may help us find out our purpose in this world and help people in need!" Norma beamed. Rose's left eye twitched as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "R-Rosy?" She muttered a little bit annoyed. "Don't mind her, Miss Rose. She has some sort of habit calling people nicknames." Natalie closed her eyes and smiled.

"Princess Natalie, if anything should happen, I will protect you." Guy gave her a thumbs up and smiled. "Thank you, Guy." Natalie walked up to him and Guy stammered and back away from her a little bit in fear. "Something wrong, Guy?" Natalie looked at him in concern. "N-Nothing!"

"Alright. Welcome to our traveling group." Dart smiled. "Just don't get in the way, okay?" Fang snorted. "Oh shut up, Dragon Jerk! We're not weighing you guys down!" Norma fumed as she puffed her cheeks in anger. "Let's hurry to the Seventh Fort. And hope we're not too late." Zoey prayed.

As the party were traveling down the thick jungle, Norma decided to chat up a conversation with Dart. "So… D. How long have you been traveling with your pals?" Norma asked, trying to flirt with him.

"Just a few days after I rescue Shana from Hellena Prison…" Dart shrugged. "Re-Really?! Then what's the story between you and Shanny?" Norma looked at Dart in awe. "We were childhood friends when I first came to Seles. That is all." Dart sighed after telling Norma that. "So, you have a secret crush on Shanny, huh D?" Norma has a bored smile on her face. Dart has an anger vein on his forehead and he told her "N-No. I think of Shana as a baby sister, that is all." He was lucky Shana didn't hear him say that.

"Ah… Ya know, some people who thinks of girls as baby sisters are perverts, but you're different from them somehow. You're not a pervert, but you think of Shanny as a baby sister, huh? Well, whatever. What are your goals in life?" Norma asked.

"…To find the Black Monster and kill him." Dart tighten his fists angrily. "Black… Monster? What's that?" Norma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It was a evil creature of legend from the Dragon Campaign known as the one who defied the gods. He destroyed my hometown of Neet and killed my parents. That is why I'm traveling the continent to find and kill the Black Monster." Dart stated coldly.

"Huh… So you're on a quest for revenge. Do you know where this Black Monster is?" Norma asked, concerned. Suddenly, they heard a commotion. "Hear that?" Guy asked seriously. The party head towards where the Seventh Fort is and gasped in shock as they see Sandora knights killing Basil knights.

"The hell?!" Norma gawked. "They're killing them! We have to help them!" Natalie rushed ahead. "Wait! Princess!" Guy gasped as the rest of the party followed suit.

The commander (I made an mistake in the second chapter that the commander who died was not the one who took Shana, sorry for my mistake everyone!) that is leading the attack looked at his work evilly. He then saw Natalie aimed her arrow at the Sandora knights. "Well, well. What do we have here? Some more scum of Basil?" The attack commander sneered.

"Stop this meaningless bloodshed right now!" Natalie shouted angrily. The Sandora knights laughed at this. "Oh?" The attack commander asked, amused. "And what are you going to do? You're outnumbered!" "She's not alone!" Dart's voice shouted as the party entered and got their weapons ready.

"What the hell?! Bah! No matter! Kill them all!" The commander growled, the Sandora knights yelled their battle cries and charged at the party. "Dart…" Rose said seriously. "Let us transform into Dragoons to make quick work of these fools." Dart nodded as he and Rose transformed into Dragoons.

"O-Oh my!" Natalie covered her mouth in shock. "Whoa! D and Rosy transformed!" Norma has the white dotted eye look. "That's because Dart and Miss Rose are Dragoons!" Maron said cheerfully.

"Dragoons?" Natalie looked at the young chef in training in confusion. The Sandora knights stammered in fear. "What are you fools doing?! Kill them!" The attack commander ordered. Rose smirked as she drew a square with her rapier and shouted "Death Dimension!" The square formed into some sort of void like area and sucked in the Sandora knights, the Sandora knights screamed in fear as they were sucked in, Rose snapped her fingers and the Death Dimension disappeared, killing the Sandora knights.

"W-Wait! I can give you power! Riches! Fame! Just let me live!" The attack commander begged for his life. Dart frowned as he shouted "Flame Shot!" Dart did a cool attack flying pose and his body engulfed in flames as he slams into the attack commander, the attack commander screamed in agony as his body was burnt to a crisp as he fell into the water, dead.

Dart and Rose reverted back to human form. "Whoa! D and Rosy! You kicked some butt in those forms!" Norma cheered. "But… what are you two?" Natalie asked, wondering to know what Dragoons are.

"We can answer that later. Right now, we need to search for survivors in the Seventh Fort." Lavitz stated. The party nodded in agreement as they entered.

Inside, they were horrified to see dead Basil knights on the ground, their blood splattered everywhere. "How horrible… These evil Sandora knights killed those innocent Basil knights…" Nowa stammered, tears began to fell out of her eyes.

"Damn it… We're too late…" Dart tighten his fists angrily and in sorrow. Fang noticed something moving in the shadows, but in hiding. Fang unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the shadowy figure. "Alright! Show yourself!" Fang ordered.

The party got a good look at the person. She has blue hair, wore a white hood and robe hiding her head but showing her face, she wore silver clothes with showing her breasts, but her breasts are covered by a bra. But the odd thing is she has snakes on her body.

"W-Who are you?" The woman stammered.

To be continue…

Next episode:

Dart: After meeting Lapis and learning about the location of the Green-tusked Dragon, we go to the Volcano to find and kill it. But along the way, we run into two people that Jean and his friends knew, Dora and Lamica. They're looking for someone, but who? And if that doesn't get any more troublesome, a monster from the Dragon Campaign called a Virage attacks! Can we make it out alive? Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: The Virage. See you next time!


	10. The Virage

Chapter 10: The Virage

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." Dart smiled as he walked up to the mysterious woman. "S-Stay back!" The woman pleaded, but Dart tripped and fell on her, his hands on her cleavage, and her hood off to reveal her full head.

"Oh my…" Shana covered her mouth in shock. "Huh…" Fang snorted at what happened. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Dart panicked as he got up and blushed in embarrassment. The woman gasped in awe as she got up and looked at Dart. 'He didn't turn to stone… I feel an legendary power in him…' She thought.

"It's alright. I thought you would turn to stone by looking at me… You people are the first." The woman smiled softly. "Can you tell us your name?" Lavitz asked with a smile. "Lapis… My name is Lapis…" Lapis put her hood back up and looked away in shame.

"So La-La, what are you doing here in an empty fort?" Norma puts her hands behind her head. "The Knighthood were protecting me from Sandora… When I woke up in this world, I tried to find someway back to my world, the Knights of Basil offered to take good care of me… But now… They're all dead…" Lapis sniffled.

"So, you're a Medusa girl, eh? Well, it is a cursed power to begin with." Rose commented. "Yes, I do not like this power so that is why I'm searching for the Goddess to ask her to do something about this cursed power." Lapis smiled.

'Clunea again…' Dart thought to himself. Suddenly, they heard a dying groan. The party with Lapis included head towards the source to find a dying Basil soldier on the ground in his final moments.

"Hang on! We beat the Sandoras!" Lavitz kneed down and checked for any pulse. "Ah, Ahh, Sir Lavitz…" The Basil soldier coughed weakly. "Watch out… for the Dragon's… breath…" The Knight of the 10th Knighthood weakly got out an amulet and gave it to Lavitz. "This… is…" "It's a Wargod's Amulet! With that, your power increases a little bit!" Dart gasped as Lavitz gave him the amulet.

"Use it… against the… Dragon…" The Knight of the 10th Knighthood said his final words as he died. The party remained silent while Zoey, Maron, Nowa and Lapis cried softly for the Knight to rest in peace.

"We will wreak your revenge upon them…" Lavitz tighten his fists angrily. "Everyone…" Lapis looked at the party bravery. "Take me with you. I want to avenge the Knights who took care of me when I arrived in this world."

"Sounds fair. What says you, Norma?" Alice smiled. "I say yes, Ruin Girl. We need the help we can get to defeat those Sandora jerks!" Norma grinned.

"Alright, welcome to our group, Lapis." Dart smiled. "Uh, I don't know about you, but it's getting kind of suffocating with so many people in this group." Fang made a face. "I don't mind the beautiful women being in our party…" Jean has a perverted smile on his face.

"Perv Boy is right. No matter how many people are in our group, we're a team or army!" Norma pumped her fist in the air.

After leaving the fort, the party were heading towards the Volcano, Shana yelped and got her foot stuck in the mud. The party noticed this. "What's wrong, Shana?" Dart asked in concern. "I'm f-fine… My foot was stuck in the mud, that's all." Shana whimpered.

Shana got her foot out and smiled meekly and said "See?" But Shana fell down on her butt and rubbed her ankle. "Oh no!" Shana gasped. Dart rushed towards her. "Did you twist your ankle?" Dart asked in concern.

"It's nothing…" Shana looked away in embarrassment. Dart smiled and said "You can't stand up, can you? Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride." "But it's embarrassing…" Shana blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? I used to give you piggy back rides when you were little, remember?" Dart laughed heartily. Shana thought about it for 25 seconds until she smiled and said "Uh huh, thanks!" Dart kneed down and Shana clinged to Dart and Dart walked softly with Shana on his back. "Hey Flynny, I see some interesting development between D and Shanny." Norma smiled goofily. "Norma, knock it off!" Flynn scolded.

"I'm such trouble, aren't I?" Shana asked sadly. "I don't think so." Dart smiled softly at her. "I guess… I should've stayed in Hoax?" Shana wondered. "Are you serious?" Dart asked with a surprised look.

"No, it's not so… I guess I had a bit of a weak moment…." Shana sighed, then smiled and told Dart "You know what, I have more confidence now. I can fight to help everybody. I'm not a drag on others, but I still cannot fight like Rose and the others." Shana looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Shana, you have something only you can do, right? You don't need to pretend to be strong. Besides, you can rely on me more. Like in the old days…." Dart smiled softly. " Mister Dart! Is Miss Shana alright?!" Hector gasped in shock. "I'm okay now!" Shana called out to the Golem Prince with a smile.

The party soon arrived at the entrance to the Volcano and Dart put Shana down and she seems fine now. She waved at the party with a smile and told them "The pain is gone." "That's good. Next time, you can ask me to heal you. I know some healing Artes." Natalie told them with a smile. "And I know healing Eres!" Norma beamed, the party looked at Norma in confusion.

"What are Eres?" Nowa has a question mark above her head. "Well, Monkey Girl, Eres is like Artes, but have a different name from my world. I know a few even if I have lost my memories." Norma closed her eyes and smiled. Still nothing. Norma sighed bitterly and muttered "Let's just fricking go…"

The party were at the beginning of the Volcano, when they heard an eruption. "What the hell is that?!" Junko gawked. "Is that an eruption of the volcano?!" Lavitz gritted his teeth. "No, it's not…" Rose frowned. The party looked at their direction and saw a huge flaming bird flying in the horizon.

"That is… a Fire Bird. It's bad timing, showing up now… We still have to deal with the Dragon…" Rose frowned deeper as she folded her arms. "That Dragon can await, we can take on this bird!" Fang challenged.

"No, it's up to him…." Rose stated as she frowned at Fang's arrogantness. The Fire Bird screeched as it flew towards the party's direction. "Crap, he saw us! Run!" Dart shouted as the party escaped to the next area.

The party were inside a flaming cavern. "Looks like we lost him…" Shana sighed in relief. "I hope so…" Lloyd panted. "It's getting sweaty…" Maron panted as sweat ran down her clothes. "Let's keep our cool. We have to hurry." Dart reassured her. The party nodded in agreement as they pressed forward.

The party have to jump on rock platforms to avoid falling into the lava. Suddenly, Shana stopped. "Shana-san? What's wrong?" Tomoe asked in concern. Shana gasped as she hears a voice in her head. "What… is this feeling? It's… calling me?!" Shana covered her mouth in shock.

"…I don't hear anything…" Alice folded her arms and looked at Shana in concern. Shana, without hesitation rushed off to who or whatever is calling her. "Shana, wait!" Zoey tried to stop her, but failed.

"Something's wrong… We need to find out what got into Shana like that…" Ymir frowned as the party followed Shana, but Nowa stopped as she and Lou looked at Rose in concern. Rose was in thought. "Miss Rose? Something the matter?" Nowa asked. "…It's nothing. Let's hurry." Rose stated coldly as she rushed off. Nowa and Lou looked at each other and they too followed suit.

The party found Shana staring at some sort of hideous statue in the lava. "You were 'being called' by this?" Dart raised an eyebrow as he and his friends looked at the statue. "I don't know… But when I came here, I didn't hear the voice anymore…" Shana stared at the statue. "Well, what do you know? Dora, we have company…" A childlike voice stated. "Who's there?!" Lloyd gripped his swords as the party saw two figures.

The first one was a woman with maroon hair, she has a black headband in her hair, with a skulls and a golden ornatemental pieces on it. wears a open black provacative dress, with light grey ends. She wears a black cape behind her, and black thigh-highs with shiny knee-length boots. She has a dagger with a blue jewel in its center sheathed.

The second one was a little girl with pointy ears, has purple hair, has a small black hat with bat wings on it. She has purple puffy sleeves, with light purple cloth extending from it and on on her wrists she has small purple bracers with the same light purple cloth on it. On her torso she has a thin purple breastplate, with a silver pentagonal piece in the middle. She has black wings on her lower back, and a purple garter with the leg pieces having a bat pattern going across them, and several bands with silver bats on them.

Jean, Nowa, Tomoe and Ymir immediately recognized them. "Dora and Lamica!" Jean gritted his teeth angrily. "You know these two?" Lavitz asked, he got his spear ready for battle. "Yeah…" Tomoe frowned. "They're servants of the Dragon Goddesses, they want to destroy our home so they can rule it. But we defeated their masters." Tomoe unsheathed her katana and pointed it at the two.

"But… How are you here?" Nowa gripped her staff tightly. "We're looking for our masters. Ever since that energy wave transported us to this world, the world of the Dragoons, we felt our masters' presence in this world. They must be alive!" Dora tighten her fist after she raised it.

"W-Wha? What are you two gonna do when you find them?!" Ymir gritted her teeth angrily. "None of your business, we want to know what this thing is…" Lamica pointed to the statue.

"Is that statue alive?" Dart tensed. "That's impossible. Statues are non living things. Unless you can bring it to life with black magic, like in some movies I watched when I was a kid." Alice stated. Lloyd walked towards it but Shana grabbed his arm and told him "Don't go near it!" She pleaded. "Huh? Why?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you fools feel it? This thing is alive… but barely." Dora frowned deeper. "Listen to them, Lloyd. This Virage is still alive…" Rose frowned deeper. "A what?" Ymir turned to Rose for some answers.

"Yeah, what is a Virage…?" Dart asked Rose. "You don't know about it? Okay, I'll explain it to you. You know about the Dragon Campaign, right?" Rose asked. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

Rose looked at them seriously and stated "The Winglies were outnumbered, so they used this creature called Virage as their trump card in the war. Just as Humans used Dragons, Winglies used Virage." Rose finished explaining.

"O-O-Oh dear me!" Hector stammered. "Geez, no wonder these Winglies lost!" Norma frowned. "I thought the Dragon Campaign was over 11,000 years ago. How can this still be alive?" Shana gasped in shock. "Yeah. Shouldn't it be dead by then?" Asbel nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the room shaken. "What's going on?!" Flynn gasped. "Damn… this thing is awakening… Lamica, we're leaving!" Dora shouted. "R-Right!" Lamica nodded as the two of them left. "Come back here you two!" Jean shouted angrily.

"I would say, it's due to a hatred of Humans, or a vendetta against Dragoons." Rose frowned as she transformed into Dragoon form. "Dart, you should transform too." She issued. "Huh?! Why?" Dart demanded. "You'll thank me for this later, now transform!" She barked. Dart nodded and transformed into the Red Dragoon.

The Virage rose out of the lava and roared. Maron and Lapis screamed in fright. Hector stammered. "Natalie stay with me!" Guy unsheathed his katana and got into a battle stance. "Huh?! Guy, what about your fear of women…? Huh? How do I know Guy's fear of women?" Natalie looked at Guy in confusion.

Zoey transformed. Most of the three Queen's Blade Combatants got their weapons ready.

**Weapon of the Winglies: Virage**

"Dart! Everyone! Attack its abdomen! It will end the battle quicker!" Rose shouted. "Got it!" "Y-Yes ma'am!" Lapis went first and casted an ice spell that hit the Virage's chest for medium damage. Lili and Mai charged at the Virage, but it swipe them away with its claw.

"Okay, tough guy! Let's see how you can fight without that claw!" Fang shouted as he used his katana to slice the claw off. "Now's our chance! Rising Falcon!" Flynn leaped into the air and slams his sword on the Virage's abdomen, giving it some medium damage. "Whoa! Flynn, you learned a new Arte!" Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah… I think a bit of my memory returning has helped me remember this Arte…" Flynn stared at his sword in awe. The Virage fired a laser beam at Flynn, but Guy got in the way and he shouted "Void Tempest!" Guy leaped into the air and spins with his blade in mid-air, dispelling the Virage's attack. Suddenly, to the party's shock except for Rose, the Virage's claw has regrown!

"T-The hell?! I cut that freaking arm off!" Fang gawked. "Never mind that! Take it out fast!" Alice shouted firing her guns at the Virage, giving it some small bullet holes. Maron detached her claws and they slashed the Virage for medium damage.

Tomoe speeds in front of the Virage and slashed it three times with her katana. Junko made a spirit ball appear and bats it at the Virage, but the Virage batted it away, making it fall into the lava.

"Spinning Cane!" Lavitz stab it three times with his spear. "Beast!" "Ice Wall!" Lloyd launched the attack that forms into a lion's head which hit the Virage followed by Norma's attack considered a wall of ice that break into many pointy shards and hit the Virage for bigger damage. The Virage swiped its claw at the party, hitting most of them. Hector charged in to attack.

Suddenly, the Virage let out a roar that made some sort of hypnotic light. The party kneeled in pain except for Dart and Rose. "W-What…? This thing…" Lloyd groaned. "Entering our minds…" Zoey held her head in pain and moaned.

"D-Dart… help…" Shana stammered. "What's going on?! What is it doing to my friends?!" Dart gritted his teeth in anger. "The Virage have the ability of mind control which renders Humans useless. Luckily, we Dragoons are unaffected by this. In order to save them, we need to strike the Virage down! Now follow me!" Rose shouted as she flew in and slashed the Virage three times with her sword.

"Flame Shot!" Dart shouted as he used the attack to hit the Virage for bigger damage. Rose followed in and slashed the Virage 12 times with her sword. Dart dodged the Virage's claw attacks and slashed the Virage 9 times with his sword.

"Now!" Rose shouted. Dart nodded, Dart and Rose yelled as they combined their attacks which hit the Virage into the lava pit. The party snapped out of their daze and looked at the Virage sinking into the lava.

The Virage tried to reach out to Shana who couldn't help but feel sympathy for the creature. The lava splashed, the party dodged it. "Let's get out of here before it gets worse!" Guy shouted. "G-Good idea!" Zoey nodded quickly as the party rushed towards the next area, but Shana remained and looked at the Virage in sadness. "Shana! Let's go!" Dart grabbed Shana's arm and they hurried to the next area.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: After we have dealt with the Fire Bird, we run into a girl named Sophie who Asbel knew from his world, we found the Dragon Feyrbrand and a traitor from Lavitz's father's past. The who killed Lavitz's dad. And we leaned this traitor to Basil is a Dragoon! Can we end this once and for all?! Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: Knight's Honor. See you next time!


	11. Knight's Honor

Characters in the party: Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Rose, Zoey, Lloyd, Asbel, Alice, Maron, Jean, Tomoe, Mai, Junko, Lili, Flynn, Guy, Nowa, Ymir, Natalie, Norma, Fang, Hector, Lapis

Newcomers: Sophie

A/N: In order to keep track of the characters in this story who joined the party, I decided to do this. Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 11: Knight's Honor

The party were back in where they first entered the area where the Virage once stood. Rose glared at the entrance to the Virage area. "Rose? What's wrong?" Natalie asked her. "…It's nothing. Let's hurry to finish off the Dragon…" Rose folded her arms and went into an alternate route. The party looked at one another before they followed Rose.

They were in a area where there are cliffs and lava below. "Hellllllppppppp! Someone help!" A voice wailed. "What was that?" Zoey blinked as she and the others looked for the source of the voice.

"Heeey! Heeeeelp!" The voice wailed again. Shana located the source of the voice and pointed and shouted "Look, over there!" The party faced Shana's direction and saw a fat merchant with his trousers hanging on a spiral point of the cliff.

"A human?!" Hector gasped in shock. Dart rushed towards the merchant's rescue and managed to pull him up by the trousers, miraculously not breaking apart. Dart kneed down and panted heavily. 'Man… this guy weighs a ton!' He thought to himself while still panting. "Oh thank you kind sir! My foot slipped and I fell! It's a good thing you were here, otherwise I would have been a goner!" The man said gratefully.

Dart's friends joined him and the merchant. "It was 'huff, huff!' nothing!" Dart wheezed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, thanks! I can't thank you enough, but please at least take this!" The merchant smiled as he got out some powerful item.

"We can't accept this." Asbel blinked in surprise. "We did helped him. So it's always a good gentleman's duty to accept rewards from the people that they helped." Flynn smiled. "I agree, Flynn. Once decided, it's hard to take it back. It's a man's thing." Dart closed his eyes and smiled.

"Alright. Thank you." Asbel nodded gratefully. The merchant gave the item called a Sapphire Pin to Shana. "I'm Dabas of Lohan. I was told I could find a 'Burning Gem' around here, so I came, and look what happened to me!" Dabas sighed, then he smiled and said "By the way, I am an antique dealer. If you happen to be in Lohan, why don't ya drop by? Later!" He waved good bye and left.

"What a strange human…" Fang muttered. "I'm interest in what he has to offer in Lohan." Natalie smiled. "I bet he has some expensive treasure in that shop! When we're done here, let's go see Dabby in Lohan!" Norma beamed.

"Let's not waste any time. We can go to Lohan after we dealt with the Dragon." Lavitz stated.

The party arrived at the next area, lava below them. Suddenly, rising out of the lava is the Fire Bird! "Oh great! The Fire Bird!" Lili gritted her teeth angrily.

"Shana! Can we get to the exit?!" Dart asked her. Shana shook her head no and shouted "No! It's in flames!" "Looks like we have to carve a hole through that thing!" Fang unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the Fire Bird.

**Flaming Winged Creature: Fire Bird (Theme: Tales of Destiny 1 Boss Theme Remixed)**

"Whip Smack!" Rose charged at the Fire Bird and slashed it two times with her rapier. "Ice Wall!" Norma casted her eres and it damage the Fire Bird greatly. The Fire Bird screeched as it summoned fireballs and flung them at the party.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hottttttt!" Jean panicked. "Eat this, birdy!" Ymir leaped into the air and swipe it three times with her axe, landed perfectly on her feet. "Here, let me try something! Crush Dance!" Dart charged at the Fire Bird and slashed it three times with his sword.

"Severing Wind!" Flynn slashed the Fire Bird four times with his sword. The Fire Bird screeched as it ram into Maron, nearly burning her clothes. Maron was panting heavily as sweat ran down her body.

"Harpoon!" Lavitz stabbed the Fire Bird 2 times with his spear. The Fire Bird flaps its wings and a fire pillar arose beneath the party, they got out in time. "Blast Edge!" Natalie shouted, her arrow filled with fire and she fired it, hitting the Fire Bird for medium damage.

"Heat Blade!" Fang launched his attack at the Fire Bird, he doesn't care if it won't work, he has to take it down sooner or later. Tomoe slashed the Fire Bird after that. "I got an idea!" Shana exclaimed as she got out a ice stone and threw it at the Fire Bird, she chanted hard enough and the Fire Bird was encased in ice. Dart leaped into the air and slashed the pillar, destroying the Fire Bird within it. A red stone fell on the ground. Lloyd went to pick it up and winced as he carried it.

"I think this must be this Red-eyed stone." Lloyd winced. Dart and his friends panted heavily except for Rose. "Man, what a hot battle…" Dart panted. "We must be close to where the Dragon is…" Zoey nodded wearily.

The party were walking down the rugged path down to where the Dragon's Lair is.

"Dart…" Rose walked up next to him. "Hmm?" Dart raised an eyebrow. "Here. Take this." Rose got out a black pebble and gave it to Dart. "What's this?" Dart looked at it in wonder. "This is the Magic Sig Stone. With it, you can stun enemies for a limited time. Use it wisely." Rose told him seriously. Dart nodded as he puts the stone in his bag. Suddenly, Asbel stopped.

"Asbey? What's up?" Norma walked up next to him. Asbel stared at some flowers in this rugged path. How flowers came in this area is still a mystery. The party sees a figure sleeping on the flowers.

The figure was a 13 year old girl, she has purple hair in twin ponytails, she wore a pink and black suit, white high heeled boots. Asbel was silent for a moment as the party watched the girl opened her eyes and rose up and looked at the party with no emotion.

"…I hear a voice… A voice crying out for help…" The girl stated emotionlessly. Rose was silent as she turned away. "Then what?" Zoey asked her, suddenly realizing she may be an Awakened Hero. "I don't know… After that, I was pulled out of my world into this world and have lost my memories…" The girl told her.

"S-Sophie?" Asbel gasped in shock. "Who are you? …And how do you know my-" The girl known as Sophie gasped as she ran up to Asbel. "Asbel… Is it you?" Sophie asked, hoping this may be a person she knows. "Yeah, it's me, Sophie." Asbel smiled.

Sophie looked at Asbel's friends. "Who are your friends? Where are Cherie and the others?" Sophie asked him emotionless. "I… think I may or may not know the name Cherie, Sophie. Some of them are native to this world while others are like us, pulled out of our worlds into this one." Asbel rubbed Sophie's head playfully.

"So… They lost our memoires like us?" Sophie looked at the Awakened Heroes in curiosity. "Yeah. We're called Awakened Heroes in this world, according to this world's legends." Asbel stated. He and Sophie turned to face the party.

"Everyone, this is Sophie. She is a friend I know from childhood. I don't know where I first met her, but I knew her the moment I noticed her in this flower field." Asbel stated. Lavitz noticed the sun going down. "Let's set up camp and talk more about Sophie." Lavitz suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to set up camp.

The party were around the campfire and eating their dinner. Norma was next to Sophie.

"So, So-So? How did you and Asbey know each other from your world?" Norma asked her cheerfully. Sophie looked at Norma confusedly and asked "So-So? Who's that?"

"Err, that's your nickname. I gave you that nickname." Norma sweat dropped. "So-So… I do not think I like that name… I like my name, Sophie better…" Sophie looked at the fire. "Ugh, never mind…" Norma sighed.

"So, Asbel how did you and Sophie knew each other?" Guy asked him. "I think I met her as a child in my world." Asbel stated as he threw more wood into the fire. "W-Wha? But how is she still a child?" Maron has the white dotted eyed look. Asbel shrugged, he lost his memories and doesn't even know.

"Asbel… What are we trying to do in this world?" Sophie turned to Asbel. "I don't know… We were summoned to this world for a reason. But first, we must end the war between Basil and Sandora. Then we have to help Dart find and kill the Black Monster after we end the war." Asbel smiled. Rose was silent for a moment till she spoke "Tomorrow, we arrive at the Dragon's Lair. Get some rest, you need it."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

30 minutes later, Rose was still awake, looking at the moon. 'The Black Monster… So that's what I'm called now, huh?' Rose sighed sadly. Suddenly, she noticed Sophie staring at her. "Couldn't sleep, huh?" Rose asked, showing sympathy for Sophie. "Rose… You know this world better than we do and know about us Awakened Heroes. Then you must know something about our lost memories." Sophie stated as she looked at Rose in awe.

"…I'm sorry, but I do not know how your memories were lost. Sorry." Rose looked at the ground sadly. 'I feel bad lying to this kid, but I can't tell them yet… I need time…' Rose thought to herself.

"Oh… Rose, can I ask you a question?" Sophie looked at Rose cutely. "Yes?" Rose arched an eyebrow. "Asbel's female friends have big breasts. How do I get big breasts like them?" Sophie touched her own breasts and made it look like she's checking their size in humor. Like in most anime and ecchi anime.

"Um…" Rose looked away in embarrassment. "T-Try not to worry about it and focus on the task at hand…" Sophie nodded as she went to sleep. Rose stared at the moon. 'Damn it! Why can't you tell them the truth about the real reason they have lost their memories?!' Rose thought vigorously to herself as she sighed sadly.

(The next morning)

"Damn it, Flynn! You're doing it wrong!" Guy sighed in frustration as smoke appeared from the pot. Apparently, Flynn tried cooking again and he badly burnt the food. "Sorry, I guess I'm NOT good at cooking." Flynn remarked sarcastically.

"Please don't fight you two…" Shana pleaded worriedly. Dart sighed. Maron arrived with some very good breakfast. "Thanks Maron. Glad we have you in our party." Dart smiled. "No problem!" Maron closed her eyes and smiled, her hat mimicked her every move.

Sophie stared at Flynn's bad omelet. "Hey So-So, don't even think of eating that unless you want to get sick." Norma joked. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Sophie ate the bad omelet without feeling sick or taste. Sophie munched on the omelet with no problems.

"Sophie must be a fan of your cooking even though you never met her in your world…" Rose smirked. Flynn chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So, this is where we will face the Dragon…" Natalie stated seriously. "Yeah, after we defeat the Dragon, we need to deal with Sandora also to finally end this war." Lavitz nodded.

"Right." Everyone agreed. Sophie finished eating Flynn's omelet and said "This omelet isn't bad, just needs to be cooked good…"

The party entered the Nest of Dragon. It was a ruined forest. As they walked down the forest path, Rose stopped. The party stopped and looked at her in concern. "Guys? Don't you feel something?" Rose asked seriously.

The party were confused and looked up, they could see mutated trees that are not alive and glowing green balls falling down. And the water is bad also.

"This forest is contaminated by the Dragon's poison." Rose frowned. "How horrible…" Nowa muttered sadly. Lavitz was in thought about it. "I see… That's why the Sandoras don't have a defense in this forest." Lavitz turned to Rose and said "A normal person cannot be exposed to this 'poison' for a long time. It's a natural defense." He frowned. "Oh my?" Shana gasped as she held her chest.

"What's wrong?!" Dart asked in concern. Shana panted for awhile and said "I felt a little dizzy, that's all." Shana sighed tiredly. "I guess it is hard for a woman." Lavitz nodded. "Hey! Some of us are women too!" Norma fumed as she puffed her cheeks in anger. "Well, one of you is special, namely Rose." Lavitz smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"Special, huh? Fine. I don't capitalize on a woman's frailty anyway." Rose sneered. Shana sighed again and said "I don't mean to…" Shana gasped again. "Oh no…" Shana fell on her knees. Dart caught her.

9 seconds later, Shana stood up and smiled softly and said "I'm okay. See? And Rose and the others are fine too." Shana sighed again and said "But, I… I'm sorry. I need to go rest a little." Shana ran off into another direction. "Shana!" Dart gasped as he and the others except for Rose followed her. Rose remained silent as she looked up.

Dart and the others were tending to Shana's health. "Are you all right?" Dart asked in concern. Shana stood up and smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I don't feel sick anymore." Shana reassured him. "That's good to hear." Zoey sighed in relief.

"Besides, I think I got used to the air in this place." Shana stated. "Then you're ok coming with us?" Tomoe smiled. Shana nodded and smiled back. "If I fall down here, there would be no meaning to me coming with you." Shana stated.

"Indeed, we can say the war is in our hands, because the Kaisers cannot make a move." Lavitz nodded. "Shana…. Please don't leave us like that. We don't know what awaits us." Dart stated in concern.

"Sorry." Shana apologized. "Right. Let's go." Lloyd smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head back to their current path, but Sophie saw a mutant plant blocking some path to somewhere, she shrugged it off and went back to the others. Lavitz and Rose were the only ones who stayed for awhile.

"They're playing brother and sister…" Rose stated as she folded her arms. "Yup, they are always like that." Lavitz nodded. Lavitz and Rose followed their companions.

The party continues onward till they were on a cobweb over a hole. The cobweb's strings began to break. "What the?!" Alice gasped as the cobweb gave away and the party fell through the hole.

10 minutes later…

Shana slowly opened her eyes and saw Dart and the others looking at her in concern. "Good, you have come around." Junko sighed. "Yes. I think… I'm fine." Shana nodded as she stood up. The party looked around, they were in some sort of ugly underground cavern.

"Where are we?" Zoey asked, shivering at the eerie scenery. Suddenly, they heard a dragon's roar, making Hector, Maron, Jean and Norma jumped in fear. "W-What was that?!" Hector stammered.

Rose frowned and said "In the next of the dragon…" "Looks like we don't need to find Feyrbrand anymore…" Lloyd chuckled nervously. "What confidence you have… Is it because you're an Awakened Hero?" Rose asked, slightly amused. "I guess…" Lloyd shrugged.

Suddenly, Zoey and Shana noticed a clean water spring next to where they have fallen. "Hey guys, look at this." Zoey pointed to the water. The party looked at the water in awe. "There is still pure water in this forest." Shana gasped in awe.

"At least the entire forest is not spoiled." Asbel commented. "If we defeat the dragon, will this forest be saved?" Sophie asked, hoping for a good answer. She got her good answer as the party nodded in agreement that this forest can be save if they defeat Feybrand.

The party eventually made their way towards where the Dragon is, however, they see a person in the nest, sitting like any villain does in anime, he wore a red cloak and red clothes. He also has brown hair. "Who is that?!" Zoey gasped.

"Is that you, Lavitz? It's so ironic to find you venturing here!" The man smirked evilly. "He knows who Soldier Guy is?!" Norma gasped in shock. Lavitz stepped forward and gritted his teeth in anger. "You are… Greham!" He shouted angrily.

"Do you know him?" Dart asked Lavitz. Lavitz turned to Dart with a serious look and shouted "I will never forget or forgive him! He used to be the head of the Second Knighthood of Basil… Greham!" Lavitz then turned to face Greham and shouted angrily "The man who used to be my father's best man!"

Dart and the gang rushed towards Greham. They got ready for battle. "Welcome, Lavitz…. You have become a knight, fulfilling the wishes of your late father, Servi." Greham snickered evilly. "Don't you ever mention my father's name!" Lavitz shouted angrily, the man who betrayed his father has given him so much anger.

"Are you still carrying that grudge after more than a dozen years for my betrayal of your father?!" Greham asked, evilly amused. "That's not all! You betrayed King Albert! You betrayed every single person I know! You betrayed all of Basil!" Lavitz screamed angrily.

Greham remained silent for about 10 seconds then said "Is that the wrath of a patriotic knight, or a man full of vengeance?" Lavitz spins his spear and pointed it at Greham and shouted "Both!" "Greham! I now get to avenge my father, who trusted you and died in vain!" He added angrily.

Greham laughed darkly and smirked at Lavitz and said " "Get revenge" …huh? Try! See if you can truly best me and my newly obtained power!" Greham grinned evilly as he got out a green stone. Dart and Rose immediately recognized it.

Greham let out a scream as he transformed, he now has dark green armor and has green wings on his back. "No way… He's a Dragoon?!" Flynn gasped in shock. "What's a Dragoon?" Sophie asked emotionlessly, but confusedly.

"It shouldn't be a surprise… Only the Dragoons can manipulate Dragons. Behind the Dragon, there should be…" Rose frowned as they heard stomping and Feyrbrand appeared and roared at the party. "This is the power I obtained!" Greham shouted proudly and evilly.

Rose pointed her rapier at Greham. "Obtaining that power is not an easy matter. You, where did you get the Dragoon Spirit?" Rose demanded. Greham chuckled evilly and said "I'm amazed there is someone in Basil who knows about this. Fine. You too will know before you die. His Majesty Doel got all his power and intelligence from Emperor Diaz." Greham grinned evilly.

Rose was surprised by this. "Is this some kind of dream? Emperor Diaz died 11,000 years ago. With the name of the Holy Imperial Gloriano." Rose frowned deeper. Greham shook his head evilly, and then said "If this is a dream, how can you explain what you are about to see?" He smirked darkly again.

Feyrbrand roared. "Come! I give you a chance to avenge your father! If you have the courage to fight against the legendary Dragoon!" Greham grinned evilly. "We do. And you're not the only one who has acquired that power! " Dart yelled as he transformed into his Dragoon form. Rose also transformed into her Dragoon form as well. "And you're about to get your butt handled to you by the Awakened Heroes!" Zoey transformed into her Mew form while the rest of the Awakened Heroes got their weapons ready.

**Green-tusked Dragon: Feyrbrand**

**Traitorous Dragoon of Basil: Greham**

**(Theme: You will Know our Name from Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Feyrbrand! Destroy those two Dragoons!" Greham ordered, Feyrbrand roared as it charged at Dart and Rose, they flew out of the way. Rose flew in and slashed Feyrbrand three times with her rapier.

Fang and Tomoe combined their attacks to try to give Greham some damage, but he flew out of the way, but was hit by Lili's flying kick. "Warrior Kick!" Tomoe leaped into the air and slams her foot into Greham's armor, knocking to the ground, but Greham landed on his feet and when Junko charged at him, Greham hit her three times with his spear and knocked her to the ground.

"Damn it…" Junko said through her teeth angrily as she wiped some blood from her face. Shana fired arrows at Greham, giving him some medium damage.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" Greham laughed as he spins his spear making a tornado and flung it at the party. "Tractor Beam!" Suddenly, something stopped the tornado in tracks and it dispelled, along with the tornado.

"Wow! Norma, you learned a new eres?!" Lloyd gasped in awe. "Yep, Llo! It seems a bit of my memory came back! Glad it did!" Norma said proudly. Alice open fire on Feyrbrand, giving it some medium damage.

"Astral Drain!" Rose was about to attack, but Feyrbrand interrupted her attack by swiping at her, giving her some medium damage. "Rose!" Maron gasped, and then glared at Feyrbrand and lashed her claws at it, giving it some medium damage. Lloyd used Tiger Blade on it afterwards.

Asbel rushed in and used Nimble Fang on it to give it some hurt. Flynn used Hell Prye, a new Arte he has learned from a bit of his memories returning, giving Feyrbrand somewhat large damage.

Lavitz let out an angry battle cry and clashed spears with Greham. "Inperssive, Lavitz… your father Servi has taught you well…" Greham commented, then Lavitz jabbed him three times with his spear and they resumed clashing.

"Heat Blade!" Fang lashed his fire attack at Feyrbrand, giving it some large damage. Feyrbrand lashed its tail at Fang, knocking him into a wall. "Shimmering Cut!" Sophie did an upper cut on Feyrbrand, giving it some medium damage and making gashes appear on its sides.

Feyrbrand blows a poisonus breath that hit Jean and Natalie. They coughed as the poison entered their bodies. Natalie weakly stands up and shouted "Recover!" A warm aura appeared around Jean and Natalie, curing them of their poisoned aliment. Jean turned to Natalie with a smile and said "Thank you Princess Natalie…" He noticed Natalie's clothes are still wet after falling into that clean spring earlier and he drooled pervertedly. Natalie gritted her teeth angrily and her face was all red as she bitch slapped Jean, knocking him out.

"Pervert…" Natalie muttered angrily. Dart dodged some claw attacks from Feyrbrand, Feyrbrand tried to get Dart with its poison breath, but Dart was immune to it due to him being in Dragoon form. Suddenly, Dart's sword glowed red. He made a triangle and shouted "Explosion!" He flung the flaming triangle at Feyrbrand, hitting it with massive damage. Feyrbrand roared in agony as it tried to find a way to ease the pain.

Lapis stepped forward. "Dart… Now it's my turn to help you!" Lapis casted a ice spell on Feyrbrand, giving it some large damage. Feyrbrand charged at her. Lapis was serious as she removed her hood and her eyes glowed, Feyrbrand turned to stone. "Now! Finish it off now that it's turned to stone!" Rose nodded as she flew in and slashed the statue 20 times, the statue began to crumble as the statue fell apart, killing the Dragon.

"Nice work, Lapis!" Dart gave her a thumbs up. Lapis blushed madly as she puts her hood back on. "Not bad, I admit…" Fang commented, showing a small smile. All eyes turned to Lavitz and Greham's battle.

Greham managed to hit Lavitz three times with his spear and almost knocked him into a wall. Lavitz panted heavily. "What's the matter, Slambert?! Afraid you lack the skill to beat me?!" Greham taunted. "I will defeat you… and bring peace to Serido! And that is the last I will doooooooo!" Lavitz screamed as he managed to hit Greham 4 times shouting "Rod Typhoon!"

Greham held his chest, it was bleeding slightly. "You…!" Greham growled as he and Lavitz continued clashing.

The clashing lasted for about 5 minutes till Lavitz used Rod Typhoon again and knocked Greham into the sidelines. "Dart! Let us combine our attacks!" Lavitz shouted. Dart nodded with a smile as both he and Lavitz yelled and slashed and jabbed Greham, ending the battle.

Greham fell on his knees before he fell flat on the ground. He reverted back to normal form. "You have Servi's strength… My efforts were to no avail… I even used betrayal to obtain this power…" Greham coughed up blood.

Lavitz walked up to Greham and kneed down to him. "I still… don't understand. Why did you betray my father? You were not like this…" Lavitz asked, out of pity. "Nobody could be stronger than your father… That was the only thing I could never conquer… I had… admiration for him, as a mate… and as a friend… But time goes by and it turned into this feeling…" Greham puts his hand on his chest, attempting to cover the wound. His hand soaked in blood.

"This fear, from realizing the limits of your ability… This fear… that goes nowhere… The only thing you can do is curse yourself for weakness…" Greham coughed. Lavitz stood up and looked at Greham sternly and said "But you couldn't overcome your 'fear' by defecting to Doel, you needed to overcome my father!"

"That's right… You can't overcome your fear by doing evil things…" Sophie nodded, understanding what Lavitz is saying. "There was… an alternative. If only I could obtain a new power, I could be equal to, or surpass him…" Greham got out the Dragoon Spirit. "That was… the Dragoon Spirit I got from His Majesty Doel…" Greham smiled weakly at Lavitz and said "Lavitz… live strong…. Now… I can go… to be with Servi…" Greham closed his eyes and died, his body disappeared in a white aura.

"Man… War can do crazy things to the mind…" Guy shook his head out of pity for Greham. "Y-Yeah…" Nowa looked down sadly. "He is lucky to be dead now." Rose folded her arms. "Greed for power eventually conquers you. Unleashed power only generates sorrow. He should've known that. He was lucky to die now and avoid even more sorrow…" She said emotionlessly. "I guess…" Asbel looked at the ground sadly.

Suddenly, the Dragoon Spirit began to glow on the ground. "What's happening now?!" Natalie gasped. Then, the Dragoon's Spirit lifted up and floated towards Lavitz, he held it in his palms. "Wha… What is this!?" Lavitz gasped in shock.

"No way! Lavitz is the new Dragoon?!" Zoey gasped in shock. 'Such a coincidence…! It's can't be… or is it too late!?' Rose thought to herself in shock. "Lavitz, maybe you too are…" Dart started to figure it out.

Rose nodded and said "Dart is right, the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon has recognized you as the next master." Rose smirked. Lavitz was silent for a moment till he spoke out "I am… a Dragoon? I deserve to rule Dragons?" "Yay! We have another Dragoon in our group now!" Maron leaped for joy.

"Not only do you 'deserve', but you have an obligation to accept your fate as a Dragoon, don't you?" Rose smirked even more. The Jade Dragoon Spirit glowed Lavitz, with determination nodded as he hung the DS around his neck and said "It's what Greham left for me. I understand. I accept it! The fate of a Dragoon!"

"I will use this power for justice!" Lavitz struck a heroic pose. "Like Dart and Rose, right?" Alice smiled. Dart nodded with a smile. Rose was silent. 'Use for justice? Don't make me laugh!' Rose frowned.

"Good for you, Lavitz." Shana smiled, suddenly, Shana feels wozzily as she fell on her knees, Dart managed to catch her. "Hey, what's wrong, Miss Shana?!" Hector stammered. Shana panted heavily. "I can't… breathe…" Shana wheezed. "Too much poison?!" Dart gasped.

"We cannot make it over Villude carrying Shana. Then, we have to go to Lohan!" Lavitz suggested. "You mean that commercial town?!" Dart asked. Lavitz nodded and said "I heard there is a great doctor there!" "We got to hurry!" Zoey shouted in worry.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Dart: The only way to save Shana is by getting a rare plant called Dragon Plant from a shrine north of the Dragon's Nest, we meet another Awakened Hero named Rubia Natwick, but we ran into trouble in the Shrine, namely a rude girl with red hair and phoenix wings and a bandit named Drake. Then a ghost who knows Rose tests us. Can we save Shana in time?! Next time on the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes: The Dragon's Test. See you next time!

A/N: Okay, after Shana received the Silver Dragoon Spirit, I will make a four part arc with more crossovers like Slayers, The Familiar of Zero and Highschool DXD and more Queen's Blade and Queen's Gate characters as well! It's gonna be awesome! So see you next time!


	12. The Dragon's Test

Characters in the party: Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Rose, Zoey, Lloyd, Asbel, Alice, Maron, Jean, Tomoe, Mai, Junko, Lili, Flynn, Guy, Nowa, Ymir, Natalie, Norma, Fang, Hector, Lapis, Sophie

Newcomers: Rubia Natwick, Mari

Characters that don't join the party till later in the story: Tiana, Sylvie, Niko, Jade Curtiss

A/N: Before we start this chapter, I like to go over some things. Naruto and Slayers are in this story, remember? So I thought of something, what if the homes of the characters of Slayers and Naruto were in the world of the Legend of Dragoon? Meaning both series take place in the LOD world, but far from the Continent of Endiness and each anime continent has different themes and timelines after the Dragon Campaign.

So, the Slayers will arrive by shipwreck during the events of Slayers Try before they reached the dragon shrine and Xellos already knows about the legend of the Dragon Campaign and Legend of the Shooting Stars, so does Filia and Zel and our heroes and the Slayers will meet during what may be a sticky situation involving a certain Gear who the Slayers mistaken to believe she is a monster after Dart and the gang rescue her and one of Jean's Gal Monsters (I won't tell you who that Gal Monster is yet, but I'll give you a hint, she has blond hair and a dinosaur tail. Cookies to anyone who can figure who that is!).

Also, the Naruto gang will arrive at the Continent of Endiness to assassinate Dart and the gang when the Naruto gang are hired by one of the villains in this story. And Naruto will take place after the Chunin Exams, but just before Sasuke left for Orichimaru. But that will take place in some point in Arc 2. Alright, enough from me, time to start this chapter!

Chapter 12: The Dragon's Test

Dart and the gang finally made it to Lohan, Dart was carrying Shana who was sleeping, but breathing heavily. They got out of the way when a beast carriage was entering the town. "Man, what a crowd and we're in the middle of a war…" Mai muttered.

"It's true… If I were fine, it would be… fun…" Shana said weakly. "Don't worry, Shanny, you'll get well soon!" Norma encouraged. The party rushed Shana to where this great doctor named Sanator is.

Sanator was inspecting Shana's body for about 50 seconds, he frowned and said "I couldn't believe it was Dragon's poison until I saw it with my own eyes. I have never seen such symptoms." Sanator turned to the party and said "There is nothing wrong with the body… at least that's how it seems. But her consciousness has closed inward after she arrived here. It seems her mind is poisoned, not the body…I don't think the clinic can help her. I'm sorry, but in this condition, it could be a week, if she is lucky…" He stated grimly.

"N-No…" Tomoe covered her mouth in shock. "Damn it… Can't you do something?!" Dart shouted in worry. Sanator looked at Shana. "I'll do everything I can. Why was such a cute girl doing with a legendary monster?" Sanator questioned. Lavitz stepped forward. "She fought against it to save the country! Think hard! Is there anything you can do!?" Lavitz pleaded.

"Yeah! Is there a cure for Dragon's poison or something?!" Lloyd added. "Hold on." Sanator scratched his beard in thought for about 15 seconds, then he thought of something, and then turned to the party and said "If we can get some Dragoni Plant, she may survive." Sanator stated.

"R-Really?!" Nowa beamed happily, knowing they may have found a cure for Shana's condition. "I read it in a secret heirloom book. The problem is, as with Dragons, Dragoni Plant exists only in legend. I cannot say for sure if it really exists." Sanator shook his head.

Dart looked at Sanator with determination and shouted "Even so… We cannot wait like this, doing nothing!" "Yeah! Let's look for Dragoni Plant on our own! We at least might be able to find something in this town!" Zoey nodded in agreement.

"Lohan is a commercial town where everybody is welcome. There should be some information here!" Lavitz agreed. "Although it is temporary, I will try to stanch the poisoning. I am not called the best doctor in Serido for nothing! I will rise to the occasion!" Sanator said encouragingly. The party nodded and left the clinic.

"Excuse us, do you know where we can find some Dragoni Plant?" Maron asked a merchant. "Nope. Sorry, don't know, kid." The merchant shook his head no. "Oh…" Maron lowered her head in sadness as she went back to her friends.

"We tried asking every merchant in town and they don't know where we can find some Dragoni Plant." Flynn sighed. "Are you travelers having trouble?" A calm voice asked. The party turned to see a man about in his 30s, has brown hair, glasses and wore what looks like a blue military outfit walking up to the party.

"Who are you?" Guy asked him. "Forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jade Curtiss, just a humble traveler. And I can't help but overhear you're looking for Dragoni Plant." Jade smiled.

"Yes! How did you know?" Tomoe gasped in shock. Ymir glared at him. "Just a lucky guess… Anyway, I heard the merchant Dabas may know where a legendary item may exist. I suggest you go check it out." Jade smiled eerily.

"T-Thank you so much! We'll go check Dabas' shop right now! By the way, will we see you again?" Natalie asked Jade. "Don't worry, you'll see me plenty of times." Jade pushed his glasses up as he calmly walked off.

"I feel like I know that guy… But where?" Guy tried to think about it. "But he was really nice to tell us this info. Let's go see Dabas." Nowa smiled cheerfully.

The party entered Dabas' shop. Dabas was rearranging the items in his shelf till he noticed the party, thinking they were customers. "Welcome…? Hey!" Dabas gasped in shock as he ran up to them.

"Heya Dabby, how's business?" Norma waved cheerfully. "I'm glad you folks are here! Thanks for Villude, really! Now I can run my business! So what do you want?! You can find anything in Dabas' Antiques" Dabas exclaimed energetically.

"Um…" Guy shifted nervously. "Do you carry herbs too?" Guy asked Dabas. "You got it! I have everything from extremely rare medicine to secret magical medicine!" Dabas grinned. "Really? Then, do you have Dragoni Plant? We need it to cure a friend of ours." Ymir asked, hoping he has one.

"We heard it's a really rare plant." Jean added. "Oh! The Dragoni Plant!" Dabas gasped. "You have it?!" Dart gasped. "No." Dabas shook his head no. "Dabas!" Asbel shouted angrily, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Oh no, don't get mad! I was just kidding!" Dabas chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped, then he continued. "But, let me think harder, I remember hearing about it somewhere…" Dabas thought about it for about 40 seconds, then he snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Hold on a sec. Well, in this secret notebook… Yes! It's in here!" Dabas went to get the secret notebook from his desk and gave it to Sophie. Sophie looked at it.

"It says, North of the poisoned forest. Past the troublesome plant. Observed Dragoni Plant in the back of the Shrine…" Sophie read the info out loud. Rose was sadden as she looked away. "I think I saw a strange plant during our visit at the Dragon's Nest… Maybe that's the one?" Sophie guessed. "Yeah, it is where Shana took a rest in the back of the forest." Flynn nodded in agreement.

"Oh, the one that became a monster because of the Dragon's poison… But you cannot past it unless you purify it with something." Rose stated coldly. "Wait! I got it! How about we use the Spring Water underground? That might help the plant." Alice suggested. "Alice, you're right! We can use that!" Dart shouted excitedly.

"Thanks, Dabas! We're off!" Zoey winked as the party head off. "Hey wait! …Oh well…" Suddenly, a customer came in. Dabas smiled and said "Welcome to Dabas' Antique! What can I help you with?" "I would like to buy a rare vase and I heard you have one." The female customer smiled. "You got it!" Dabas winked.

As the party were walking down towards the gate, a street vendor called out to Dart. "Hey you! Hey classy brother! I have something you'll like!" Dart and the gang were interested as they came up to his stand.

"Oh? And what do you have, human?" Fang asked, slightly amused. "Oh yeah. We need something to carry the Spring Water." Lloyd remembered. "That's my man! You have a sharp eye! I guarantee they are good buys!" The street vendor smiled, showing his crooked teeth.

"We need a bottle to put water in. Do you have one?" Natalie asked the vendor. The street vendor ravaged through his bag and got out a bottle. "Sure, sure! This one's durable and the best quality you can get!" He smiled.

"How much?" Alice asked, putting her hands on her hips. The street vendor grinned and he shouted "It's a super bargain! How about ten million gold!" Most of the party anime fell at the mention of that price.

"But we don't have that kind of money!" Hector panicked. "Let's look somewhere else." Lavitz was disgusted by the street vendor's greediness. "W-Wait! I was just kidding! Don't take me seriously." The street vendor chuckled nervously.

"How much is the real price then?" Ymir glared at the street vendor. "Yeah! It's about three thousand gold! Why don't ya buy it?" The vendor smiled. "Still too expensive." Dart face faulted. "Okay… How about two thousand and two hundred gold?" The street vendor negotiated. "You kidding me?!" Lili growled.

"I'll go down to one thousand gold!" The street vendor sweat dropped. "Can't you do better than that?" Mai has the bored dotted eye look. "Five hundred gold!" The street vendor sweat dropped.

"Drop it more!" Norma shouted, a vein on her forehead. "Darn… I'm giving it away. How about one hundred gold?!" The street vendor sighed in annoyance. The party glared at the street vendor.

The street vendor giggled nervously. "I can't win! Take it! It's free!" The street vendor sighed as he tossed Dart the bottle. Dart puts it in his bag. "O…K…" Asbel raised an eyebrow.

10 minutes later. Dart and friends managed to obtain the Spring Water.

Dart poured the Spring Water on the monster plant and the party watched as the plant shrunk to nothing. "The plant is wilting." Nowa smiled. "The shrine must be up ahead. Let's go." Flynn nodded, everyone else agreed and head towards the Shrine.

The Shrine was a beautiful area with clean water and some temple that is considered important. "So, this is the Shrine?" Guy asked, looking at the beautiful scenery. "It's much better than the poisoned forest." Flynn smiled.

"Yes. The water is pure and it's teeming with life." Natalie looked at the water and could see her reflection. "I wonder if there's any treasure here." Norma stated. "Absolutely not! We're here for Dragoni Plant, not treasure!" Ymir fumed, an anger vein on her forehead.

"Aw, you worry too much, Midget Warrior." Norma spotted a treasure chest and shouted happily "Treasure chest ahoy!" Norma ran off to the treasure chest. Ymir stuttered in anger. "M-Midget Warrior…?!" Ymir said through her teeth angrily.

"Miss Ymir? Are you gonna be alright?" Nowa asked her young friend in concern. "It's nothing, Nowa… Just nothing…" Ymir sighed irritably. Norma opened the chest and found there's nothing there but a note.

"Hey! What gives?!" Norma growled. Dart walked up to the chest and picked up the note. "You lost, okay!" Dart frowned as he crumbled up the note and puts it back in the chest. "Someone or something doesn't want us here." He stated.

"Well whoever he is, he's gonna regret making a fool out of me! Onward, fellow treasure hunters!" Norma struck a pose. "Since when did we become her fellow treasure hunters?" Fang frowned. "It can't be that bad. Miss Norma may be even an expert treasure hunter." Hector smiled.

"Or she's gonna get us killed…" Rose sneered again.

The party arrived at the entrance and Rose saw something that made her gasp in shock. "This is…" She muttered. "What's up, Rose?" Zoey asked in concern, then the party looked up to see a sculpture of a dragon above the entrance.

"A sculpture of a dragon?" Lili asked in awe. "I sure hope nothing bad happens…" Maron shivered. Rose turned to Dart and Lavitz. "Take out your Dragoon Spirits." She instructed. Dart and Lavitz nodded as they got out their Dragoon Spirits., so did Rose. The three Spirits glowed, along with the dragon sculpture. "They are resonating together…" Dart said in amazement. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"W-What was that?" Nowa quivered. "We'll worry about that later, Nowa. But more importantly, there must be a Dragoon in here?!" Lavitz gasped in shock. Suddenly, Rose's pendant began to glow. "Hey… Rose, your pendant is glowing… I remember you told us you found us Awakened Heroes with that pendant, so there must be a Awakened Hero or two in here as well?" Zoey wondered as she looked at the statue.

Rose calmly entered half way into the Shrine and said calmly "Go see it with your own eyes…" Rose entered the Shrine. The party looked at one another for a moment before they followed Rose into the Shrine.

The party solved 1 or 2 puzzles by activating switches and getting hints of a password before they encountered three people.

The first one has flaming red hair, is a girl, wore red clothes, and are those phoenix wings on her back?

The second one has blond hair, has black clothes and many things to make her look like a black mage, but there are skull parts on her body, not gory or something. (Cause this is a teen fic, baby!)

The third and final one has yellow hair as well, has fox ears and nine tails as part of her body and wore green female range clothes and a bow strapped to her back.

"What the… What are travelers doing here?!" Dart's eyes widen in shock. The red haired winged girl glared at the party. "So, you're the ones who made this temple shook, huh?" "Wait a minute, just listen to us for a moment." Natalie reasoned.

"Tiana, I think they want to-" Before the blond haired girl with skull parts can talk the one called Tiana into listening to what our heroes are about to say. Tiana smirked and said "Too bad, that treasure is good as ours as well as the Spirit of the Dragoon. So cya!" Tiana stepped on a switch.

"What are you talking abouuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt t?!" Dart screamed as the party fell through a trap door.

The party were screaming except for Rose and Sophie as they slid down on what appears to be a waterslide. Sophie while going down the waterslide noticed a note of great importance as she quickly grabbed it.

The party landed in what appears to be a old dungeon. Dart coughed as he dusted himself off. "Everyone alright?" Dart asked his friends. "Yeah." Everyone murmured. "Damn it! That little bitch! Making us fall into a trap like that! When I get my hands on her, I'll…!" Fang snarled.

"Cool it, Fang. Screaming won't do any good. But more importantly, what were those three girls doing here in this Shrine?" Guy interjected. "They said they're after the Dragoon Spirit, but too bad that's not what we're here for. The Dragoni Plant is more important." Rose said calmly as she folded her arms and looked up. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "Sounds like there's someone in trouble!" Hector gasped. "Let's go!" Lloyd ushered. Everyone nodded in agreement as they went to the source.

When they got there, they saw a red haired 15 year old girl who wore yellow and pink clothes with a white robe like cape and a girl with green hair with small pointy ears and wore pink odd clothes surrounded by golems.

"We have to help them! Spinning Cane!" Lavitz spins his spear and jabs the first of the three golems 3 times, getting the golems attention. "Fire Wall!" Norma casted a firey eres spell on the first golem, giving it some medium damage.

"Rising Falcon!" Flynn leaped into the air and slams his sword into the golem's chest, causing it to crack, killing the golem.

"Frost Breaker!" Asbel unsheathed his katana and it was emitting an ice aura and Asbel slashed the second golem, encasing it in ice, Sophie rushed in and punched the ice encased golem, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Void Tempest!" Guy leaps into the air and spins like a chainsaw with his sword ready and hits the third golem for bigger damage. "Double Slash!" Dart yelled as he slashed the golem two times with his sword.

Rose charged in and shouted "More and More!" Rose slashed the third golem three times, turns her back and snaps her fingers. The third and final golem fell into pieces.

5 minutes later

"Thank you for saving us. My name is Rubia Natwick." Rubia smiled and bowed politely. "And who's that with you?" Lavitz smiled. The girl next to Rubia was silent for about 1 minute till she said "Mari… I am a Mandrake…"

"Huh… You must be from the Mandrake clan from our world huh?" Fang asked snidely. "Fang, don't be rude!" Flynn scolded. Rubia looked around. "Um… If you don't mind me asking since I lost my memories, where am I?" She asked.

"Listen very closely to what we have to say. You're an Awakened Hero summoned here by a failed spell which is why you have lost your memories like the rest of us. Some of us are not native to this world while some of our friends are. I feel you need to come with us." Natalie stated calmly.

"So that's why I can't remember anything about my past or my world…" Rubia looked down in sadness, then she looked up and smiled and said "Everyone. Me and Mari will join you in your quest to find our true purpose in this world." Rubia walked up to Guy who clenched his teeth in fear and backed away. "What's wrong?" Rubia titled her head in confusion.

"Oh don't mind Fraidy-Cat Guy, Rub-Rub. He's just afraid of girls and women." Norma laughed. "Rub-Rub?" Rubia has an question mark above her head. Mari noticed a switch and calmly walked up to it and pressed it. The way out was shown.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Dart stated.

Eventually, our heroes made it to where a dial like puzzle with a statue is. Lloyd read the sign. "In order to get through, you must dial in the correct numbers of three, only then you will seek my treasure! But I doubt you can do it! Signed, Drake. Huh… Who is this Drake guy anyway?" Lloyd blinked. Sophie looked at the note she got and after 30 seconds of thinking, she walked up to the dial.

"Sophie? What are you doing?" Dart asked her. "Wait… I think she may know the answer." Asbel smiled. "3…5…2…" Sophie dialed in the correct numbers and a ladder appeared, showing the way. "Remarkable! Sophie, how did you know the answer to that?!" Lavitz gasped in awe. Sophie showed the note she got from that water slide trap and said calmly "I found this note while were sliding down. It had to be important…"

"Right. Shall we move on?" Mai closed her eyes and smiled.

The party entered the final area, they saw a huge circle and they looked around. Suddenly, arrows fired at them, they dodged them and looked for the source. Suddenly, they heard a laugh and a man wearing red bandit clothes and hat leaped down and glared at the party.

"It's amazing you made it through my traps! But your luck is over! That last trap got those three strange girls and shooed them away! 'Cuz I won't let you go any further!" The bandit growled. "Listen, we just want something." Asbel reasoned.

"Come on! Draw your weapons!" The bandit named Drake shouted. "Please! We need Dragoni Plant to save our friend!" Nowa pleaded. "Forget it, Nowa. He won't listen. When all else fails… Slag him!" Ymir twirled her axe and pointed it at Drake.

**Trickster Bandit: Drake**

"Here's some of my tricks!" Drake got out a box and threw out five bombs. "You have 3 minutes to try to destroy them!" Drake taunted. "Fine then. Let us transform!" Lavitz shouted as he and his fellow Dragoons transformed. Lavitz now has green armor with wings and a green bandana.

"W-Wha?! What on earth are you guys?!" Rubia stammered. "They're Dragoons, sworn protectors of this world!" Norma grinned as she casted Fire Wall, destroying the bombs.

"Dang, you guys are good with those freaky powers, but not good enough!" Drake got out another bomb and flung it at Asbel, hitting him for medium damage, he has slight blood on his chest. "Damn it! I fell for that one!" Asbel gritted his teeth.

"Asbel! Hang on! First Aid!" Rubia casted a arte and Asbel's wounds are healed. "Whoa… Rubia, you can use artes too?" Asbel looked at Rubia in surprise. Rubia nodded with a smile. "Yep! I'm also good at casting some offensive spells I know at the moment."

Mai threw some shuriken at Drake, hitting him for medium damage. Drake charged at Dart and they clashed weapons for about 49 seconds till Dart got the upper hand and slashed him three times with his sword. Drake got out his chest of tricks and casted a shield around him. "Let's see you can break this!" Drake laughed.

"Everyone, let's combine our attacks to destroy that shield!" Tomoe suggested. Natalie, Lavitz, Lapis, Maron, Alice, Lili and Guy nodded as the 8 fighters combined their attacks to destroy the shield.

"W-What the heck?!" Drake gawked, he gritted his teeth angrily. "Now you annoy me!" Nowa charged at Drake and they clashed for about 40 seconds till Ymir sneak up from behind and hit Drake in the back with her axe. Drake kicked Nowa and Ymir away.

"Heat Blade!" Fang lashed his attack at Drake, but he dodged roll away and hit Fang with a wire attack. "Ugh! You little punk!" Fang growled as he held his chest. "Beast!" Lloyd launched his attack at Drake, hitting him for big damage. Drake charged at Flynn and slashed him three times with his dagger.

Flynn glared at Drake and shouted "Demonic Chaos!" He hit Drake 4 times with energy slashes and normal slashes. Drake growled as he got out a huge bomb. "Fireball!" Rubia launched a small fireball at the bomb, causing it to explode, not hitting the party, but Drake was covered in ash and he fell down and has swirly eyes, ending the battle.

Dart walked up to Drake and checked for wounds. "I have to protect Shirley or…" Drake moaned. Suddenly, a ghost in the form of a woman with brown hair and wearing blue robes appeared. "G-G-G-Ghost!" Zoey turned white in fear.

"Drake… it's okay now." The ghost woman smiled, she floated towards the party. "People with Dragoon Spirits and people from other worlds… Why are you disturbing my quiet moment?" The ghost woman known as Shirley asked sternly.

"Who or what are you?!" Guy gasped in shock. "We are not here for that! We are here to save our friend's life!" Dart shouted. "Life of your friend?" Shirley asked. "Yeah! We need Dragoni Plant to save Shanny!" Norma nodded.

Rose stepped forward and asked "Do you remember me?" Shirley looked at Rose and gasped. "You are…" Then Shirley figured it out. "Rose, aren't you…?" Then another thought came to Shirley and she said sadly "Oh… I understand. You have been on your sad journey since then." "Rose, do you know her?" Zoey asked, still afraid of Shirley.

Rose nodded and said "You too, Shirley." "Won't you spare us some Dragoni Plant? Shana is suffering from Dragon's poison!" Maron pleaded. "Dragon? Oh, they are clinging to life. …Unfortunately, I don't have any Dragoni plant." Shirley said sadly. "Damn it… Then what about Shana?" Dart looked at the ground sadly. Shirley looked at the party for about 1 minute and said "There is one way to save her."

Dart looked up and shouted "I'll try anything! Just tell me!" He pleaded. Shirley got out a white stone and it glowed, Dart, Rose and Lavitz got out their Dragoon Spirits and they resonated with the white stone. "A Dragoon Spirit?!" Natalie gasped in shock. "Hum…" Mari stated emotionlessly.

"A Dragon's poison can be removed with the Dragoon Spirit of a Silver Dragon, which is filled with healing magic." Shirley smiled. "Then let us have it then!" Fang rudely stated. "First, I will test Dart, Lavitz and Rose to see if they are worthy of the Dragoon Spirit." Shirley looked at Dart and Lavitz.

"Dart, Lavitz, why do you fight?" Shirley asked. "To protect those we love." Dart and Lavitz said at the same time. Shirley looked at Dart and said "Dart, bare your heart to me." Shirley changed shape and she looked like Shana!

"W-Wha?" Dart's eyes widen in shock. "Dart, I have been waiting… Why did you leave without saying a word?" Copy Shana asked sadly. "To pursue the Black Monster." Dart stated. Copy Shana gasped. "The Black Monster?!" Copy Shana looked at Dart for about 20 seconds and then she asked "Dart, what would you do if you find the Black Monster?" "For revenge!" Dart gritted his teeth angrily.

"Revenge!?" Copy Shana gasped again. She looked at Dart again for about 50 seconds and asked "Please forget about revenge and be with me. What's more important, the Black Monster or me, Dart?" "Shana." Dart smiled. Copy Shana looked happy and shouted "Thank you Dart! I'm so happy!" Copy Shana reverted back to Shirley. "Well done. Now for Lavitz." Shirley then changed into King Albert.

"Who's that?" Guy murmured. "That's King Albert, we met him before we met you guys." Alice stated. Copy King Albert pointed his finger at Lavitz and shouted "Lavitz! What are you doing here?! Forget Shana and go back." He ordered.

Lavitz gasped and shouted "That's not like you!" "Are you disobeying my order?" Copy King Albert glared, and then said "Lavitz! Are you disobeying my order? Choosing one over many?" "Shana needs me!" Lavitz reasoned.

Copy King Albert smiled and said "Well said. That's the renown Knight of Serdio. Life is precious whether it's one or many. Help out with Shana." Copy King Albert reverted back to Shirley. Shirley looked at Dart and asked "Dart, advancing will bring truth as well as ordeals. Are you sure you still want to go?" She questioned.

"No matter where I will go, I will always fight to the end." Dart stated heroically. Shirley smiled and stated "Brave young people, what you'll see is all the truth. Never gaze away. Only total acceptance brings you to the way. And Awakened Heroes, as you journey with Dart, his friends from his world and those who didn't came here by the failed summoning spell but still have their memories, your memories will come back to you as you fight, recruit more Awakened Heroes and discover your true purpose." Shirley looked at Alice and winked at her and said "I met your mother before I met you and the others, she is alive, somewhere in this world…"

"W-Wha…?" Alice gasped in shock. Shirley looked at Lavitz and asked "Lavitz, who is the most important person for you to protect?" "Mother." Lavitz stated calmly. Shirley smiled and stated "It's human to care about parents. You are human before being a knight. Parents care for children and a child yearns for its parent. The bonding makes a human strong. Don't forget you have somebody waiting for you." Lavitz nodded with a smile. Finally, Shirley looked at Rose.

Shirley then asked "Lastly, Rose, I ask you. What does life mean to you?" Rose looked away in embarrassment and stated "I have never even thought about it." Shirley smiled again and stated "Rose, I see the end to your agonizing journey. The young man and half cat girl will awaken the old you, and lead you to the future. Now, illuminate the dark road with my White Silver Dragoon Spirit. The New Dragoons and Awakened Heroes!"

Shirley glowed with a white aura as she gave Dart her White Silver Dragoon Spirit. "That was beautiful. Take this with you as I promised, but I have one favor to ask." Shirley stated. "What is it?" Junko asked. Shirley looked at Drake and stated "He has protected my peace from countless attempts by bandits. He stood up to you for me. Please save Drake. I don't have an entity so I cannot draw on the power of the spirit." Shirley stated sadly. "But I don't know how to draw on its power." Dart blinked.

Rose looked at Dart seriously and said "Hold it up with the spirit of the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit." She instructed.

Dart nodded as he held out the White Silver Dragoon Spirit and Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit and they emitted a white aura around Drake, healing him. "Whoa!" Lloyd gasped in shock. "Your Red-Eye Dragon draws the healing power of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit." Shirley smiled.

Drake moaned as his soot disappeared and he slowly got up. "You… healed me… But why?" Drake questioned. "I asked them to." Shirley smiled, she was fading in and out. Drake looked at Shirley in shock. "We can save Shirley with this!" Dart cheered. "Right on!" Norma cheered as well.

Shirley looked at Dart seriously and stated "Dart, gazing at the truth sometimes bring pain, but you will be able to overcome it. Farewell…" Shirley smiled before looking at Rose who nodded as she floated up and disappeared in a white flash.

"S-Shirley?" Drake stammered as he ran in circles looking for his friend. "She is headed to the place where she belongs." Rose stated sadly. "Let's go. Shana is waiting." Dart smiled with a nod. "So… about that treasure?" Norma smiled meekly. "No!" Most of the more mature party members shouted at her, annoyed. Norma groaned.

To be continued…

Next chapter preview:

Dart: After healing and making Shana the new Dragoon of the White Silver Dragon, we decided to train for a tournament that will begin in four days. But strange things happen, like for instance, a strange girl with black and white wings and a girl with a lizard's tail needs our help, and then, weird people with powers thought to have been forgotten in Endiness appeared, not to mention a flat-chested sorceress with a firey temper attacks the two girls. What happens next?! Find out in the next chapter: The Slayers and The Gear. See you next time!


	13. The Slayers and the Gear

A/N: Eureka! Inspiration has struck once again! I have another anime to add and it's Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! And some of Yamato and the MDWNKS gang's enemies will join forces with the bad guys, (True bad guys I mean) to take to destroy the universe. Ok, that's enough out of me. Time to start this chapter with the Slayers and Dizzy from Guilty Gear!

Characters in the party: Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Rose, Zoey, Lloyd, Asbel, Alice, Maron, Jean, Tomoe, Mai, Junko, Lili, Flynn, Guy, Nowa, Ymir, Natalie, Norma, Fang, Hector, Lapis, Sophie, Rubia, Mari

Newcomers: Dizzy, Cerate (Ce-Ce for now on in this story), Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Zelgadis Greywords, Filia

Characters that won't join the party till later: Xellos

Time for another Norma Nickname corner!

Dizzy: Diz

Cerate: Ce-Ce

Lina Inverse: Lin

Gourry Gabriev: Dummy

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun: Justice Girl

Zelgadis Greywords: Stoney

Filia: Filly

Xellos: Secret Man

Chapter 13: The Slayers and the Gear

Dart and his friends finally made it back to Lohan and went back to Sanator's office. He noticed them and asked "Did you find a Dragoni Plant?" He asked hopefully. "No… But we did find an alternate cure." Dart smiled.

"And you won't believe the trouble we been through to get it-ow!" Rose stepped on Norma's foot. Norma grumbled to herself as she rubbed her sore foot. "Dart, you know what to do." Flynn smiled. Dart nodded meekly as he walked up to Shana's breathing body and got out the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. It glowed as it floated in mid-air. "Wha… What is this?!" Sabator gasped in shock.

"What's going on?!" Nowa gasped in shock as her pet monkey, Lou hid behind her head and peeked out to see what is going on. "Hmm…" Mari stated emotionlessly. "I thought the power cannot be released without the help from another spirit, right?" Lavitz has a serious look on his face. Rose was silent for a moment. A white flash occurred and Shana stood up from her bed. "Shana!" Dart gasped happily.

Shana looked at the Dragoon Spirit on her hands. "Dart, what is this?" She wondered as she looked at the White Silver Dragoon Spirit in confusion as it continues to emit a bright light. "It's the Dragoon Spirit of the White Silver Dragon." Lloyd smiled, then a thought came to Lloyd. "Wait a damn minute… Does that mean Shana is…?!"

"She's another Dragoon!" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. Rose turned away and remarked "Otherwise, this much power wouldn't be drawn. Shana purged the poison with her own power." "What do you mean, Miss Rose?" Rubia asked in confusion.

Sanator walked up to Shana and inspected her, the light not bothering him. He turned to the party with a smile and said "It's true. Her spirit is back in her body. The poison is completely gone!" "That's good news." Guy sighed in relief and smiled.

"Dart… everyone… What's going on?" Shana asked in confusion as she looked at her body. Dart got out his Dragoon Spirit and it resonated with the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. Lavitz and Rose did the same thing and all four of them resonated.

"I don't know if it is a coincidence or fate, but you were saved with this power, Shana. Do you feel it? This is the power of the Dragon… The Dragoon." Dart smiled. Shana nodded as she stared at the glowing Dragoon Spirit.

"Yes, I feel it. The warm power of a Dragon… Not only powerful, but very tender." Shana smiled. "Ex-Excuse me, it's too bright and I cannot see! Can you do something about it?!" Sanator winced as he shielded his eyes. "Sorry about that!" Shana blushed in embarrassment as she hung the Dragoon Spirit around her neck. "Shana, can you get up?" Alice asked in concern. Shana nodded as she got out of the bed and stood up.

"See, I'm fine now!" Shana giggled as she did a charming twirl. Dart turned to Sanator and said "Doctor… About this, I don't know what to say." Dart rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Sanator shook his head with a smile. "I wouldn't understand even if you told me. It's enough just seeing a miracle with my own eyes! It was worth waiting this long!" He turned to his nightstand with a smile and said "In addition, I don't need any reward. Just end the war quickly. That'll do."

"We will end the war. We promise." Natalie said bravery. "Mmhm." Tomoe nodded with a smile. "There is no more threat of the Dragon. The rest will be taken care of by King Albert soon." Dart smiled. "Thank you.' Sanator then thought of something.

"Say, some of you are strong fighters, some of you might be able to win the title of the strongest in the world!" Sanator beamed. "Huh?" Dart, Asbel, Lloyd, Guy, Flynn and Fang have question marks above their heads. "I see the six of you are interested. The Hero Competition will start in four days. It's a tournament to decide the title of the world's strongest. Like I said, the Hero Competition will begin in four days. This is a perfect opportunity to train for that event." Sanator stated.

"I see… It will be a good test for my skills." Dart smiled. "Sorry Dart, but you're going down." Fang sneered. "Not if I say so about that!" Lloyd challenged. "Alright. We got four days to train!" Dart pumped his fist in the air.

(Meanwhile, in the oceans near the Continent of Endiness)

A/N: Special credit to sol-nemesis for his Slayers x Sorceress Hunters crossover: A Match Made in Heaven? Maybe Not. Also, some scenes will be edited in this story.)

"Filia, are you sure that this way is faster? We've been traveling for awhile." Lina pointed out to the dragon priestess as she watched the waves roll by.

"Well, would you rather walk the entire way? By taking this ship we may head off course a bit, but it's still the fastest way between towns." Filia responded as she turned back to her tea.

"It can't hurt to try it out Miss Lina." Amelia responded levitating down of the ship's mast.

Just then one of the ship's sailors came over to where the women were standing. "You ladies might want to head down to your cabins and take shelter, a storm is coming and you'll be safest there."

Lina looked over to the Northwest and saw the storm clouds coming in. "I suppose, it does look kind of bad."

With that they headed down to their cabins to wait the storm out. Gourry and Zelgadis were there already. "Hi Lina." Gourry said when he saw her.

"Oh well, I hope this doesn't last long. I hate being cooped up in a cabin." Lina said as she made a face.

The storm came up suddenly blowing the boat from side to side. Lina looked out the small porthole and watched the waves crash against the boat. "Wow, this is pretty bad."

The others were having a similar reaction in their cabins when they heard a loud crash on deck. Then the boat seemed to tip farther over, knocking Lina into the wall with enough force to knock her out. Gourry was headed for Lina's cabin when a wave knocked him into a barrel, leaving him out cold. Zelgadis was up on deck trying to help the sailors out. Filia was attempting to sip her tea, but the constant motion kept knocking the cup out of her hand. Amelia was headed up on deck to cast recovery spells if need be but when she tried to open her door it was stuck.

Her response was, "Oh no! Something must have blocked the door." She was going to blast it open with a flare arrow when the boat rocked and knocked her into the small table in the corner of the room leaving her unconscious as well.

When the storm ended, Zelgadis, who had managed to escape injury due to his stone skin, headed down to find the others. The first one he found was Gourry, up on the deck slowly waking up. "Hey Zelgadis, what happened?" He asked after he was fully awake.

"There was a storm, we have to find the others and make sure they're okay." Zelgadis responded simply.

They headed down to the cabins. Gourry headed into Lina's cabin and found her lying there, also just waking up. Zelgadis headed for Amelia's room and found that the door was blocked. He moved the trunk that was blocking it and entered the room. Amelia had just come to and was casting a healing spell on herself.

They met up outside of Filia's room and entered it to find her surrounded by several broken teacups, sipping her tea with shaking hands. When she saw them she looked up, hands still shaking. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine now." Lina said and then turned to Zel. "What happened? Where are we now?"

"The storm is over, it ended rather suddenly, but all of the crew was washed away." Zelgadis answered.

They headed up to the deck and looked around. Lina glanced over at the wheel and saw that it was damaged beyond repair. "Looks like we're stuck without a way to steer the ship again." She suddenly turned and ran down the steps.

"Where's she headed?" Gourry asked confusedly.

"My guess would be the kitchen and storage areas." Amelia responded as she ran after her.

They came back up fairly quickly and Lina said, "At least the food's okay this time."

"Well that certainly leaves us in a better position than last time." Amelia said happily.

"Oh well, let's eat!" Lina cheered

"Alright! Food!" Gourry cheered as well as he headed down after Lina, who had already left.

"I guess all we can do is see where the ship takes us and then find our way back from there." Amelia answered as she followed them.

"Don't they care that we are lost at sea with no way to control to the ship!?" Filia asked Zel annoyed.

"There's nothing we can do so might as well just accept it." He responded and decided to head after them to make sure they didn't eat everything at once.

After drifting for 2 hours, they saw land up ahead and created a wind to take them there. They landed on a beach and climbed off the boat. They took the remaining food and headed off in search of a town where they could get some answers.

They walked for about 4 hours till they saw Sandora soldiers attacking a merchant. Lina got that look in her eyes and said, "Time to have some fun! We can even get some money from them!" Before running towards the Sandoras with Amelia at her heels.

"Fiends!" Amelia shouted out after levitating up to the top of a tree. "How dare you attack a poor helpless merchant with no way to defend himself. I, Amelia Wil-Tesla-Seiruun will not allow such injustice to be done!"

She jumped down off the tree, "Burst Rondo!"

Lina was already attacking some of the others, "Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!"

In a few minutes, the Sandora soldiers were dead. Lina simply said, "Wow, I really needed that. I feel so much better after getting rid of some of that stress."

The other three then ventured forward, Filia in the lead, saying, "Are you done now Miss Lina?"

"Yep, I got us several bags of money as well. We won't have to worry about not having local currency in case this place is far away from where we were." Lina said and then added "Besides that was fun."

The merchant looked at them in fear and rushed away.

"What's with him? Talk about gratitude!" Lina muttered to the others.

"He seemed afraid when he saw your magic. I wonder where we are." Filia observed as she looked around.

"Why are you so mad Lina?" Gourry asked when he saw her eyes flaming.

"Haven't you been paying attention? Never mind, of course you weren't. He didn't even thank me for saving his life. Hmph. Let's go." Lina huffed as she headed off again.

(Back to Dart and the gang)

"Alright, what's a good place to train?" Asbel wondered as he scratched his chin in thought. Suddenly, a woman rushed in, panic on her face. "H-Help!" "What's seem to be the trouble, miss?" Maron asked in concern.

"S-Sandora soldiers have captured a girl with odd wings on her back and clothes and a girl with a lizard's tail! I saw them being hurled off to a Sandora camp! You got to help them!" She pleaded. Jean thought about what that woman said. 'A girl with a lizard tail… Could it be…?!' Jean turned to his friends with a serious look and shouted "We got to help them!"

"Right! We cannot ignore people in danger." Lavitz nodded. The party headed off to save the two girls.

(Not too long after our heroes left Lohan for the Sandora camp)

"Hey! I see a town up ahead!" Amelia said from the top of a tree.

"Good! Soft beds and lots of food!" Lina said as she picked up the pace.

"And we can find out where we are." Zelgadis reminded her before speeding up to catch up to Lina.

With a new burst of energy, everyone headed for the town. They reached it in about an hour. They entered the town and looked for the nearest inn and restaurant. Whispered comments could be heard from the villagers, "Look at the one with the long blonde hair, she must be important, and the ones with the capes, where are they from?"

"We seem to be drawing a lot of attention." Filia said as she heard the comments.

Zelgadis buried his face deeper into his hood. "I hate it when everyone stares."

They entered the first inn/restaurant they saw. The innkeeper looked startled. "Can I help you, my lady?" He asked Filia.

The innkeeper seemed to draw the conclusion that Filia was important, probably thought she was some dangerous sorceress.

"We would like to spend the night. And could you tell us where we are?" Filia asked as she approached the counter.

"This is the town of Lohan in the Continent of Endiness. Are you travelers who are lost?" The innkeeper asked. Filia was in thought about what she meant. 'Endiness… Endiness… I think I heard that name before… but where?'

"You could say that." Lina answered. "Our ship washed up on the beach on the other side of the woods. We're not sure where we are."

"Like I said. This is the Continent of Endiness. Right now, Basil is at war with Sandora." The Innkeeper stated. "I have three rooms open if you are interested in staying."

"Sure might as well stay here, but let's eat first!" Lina answered as she sat down at a larger table.

After they all sat down a girl came out of the kitchen and handed them menus. "Let's see, I'll take everything from here to here." Lina said.

"I'll have everything from this side of the menu, double portions." Gourry made his order.

"Let's see, I'll have this and this, oh, and this." Amelia went next.

The waitress sweat dropped, and then said to Zel and Filia, "And. you?"

"I'll just have this," Filia pointed to the second item on the menu.

"Coffee is fine for me." Zel answered.

"Okay, it'll be a few moments." The waitress backed away and let her mouth drop after she entered the kitchen. The cook practically passed out when he heard the order.

"Wow! This food is really good!" Lina exclaimed as she stuffed her face.

"Yeah! I just love trying new dishes!" Gourry responded, stuffing his face as well.

Then, the Slayers overheard something. "Sandora has captured two monsters near Lohan. What should we do?" A man panicked as he drank his beer. "I heard the warriors who took down Sandora's pet Dragon are on their way to destroy the camp. Maybe they can destroy those two monsters." Another man stated as he ate his meat.

Amelia stood up from her seat. "We cannot let those two monsters destroy this town! Onward friends, we must aid these warriors in defeating these vile monsters!" She struck a pose. "Sure, why not. But first, can we finish?" Lina said with her mouth full.

(Back to our heroes at the Sandora camp)

Dart slashed the final Sandora knight to death, the Sandora knight's corpse fell to the ground. "And that takes care of that!" Norma closed her eyes and grinned.

The party turned to the two girls they saved.

The first one has blue hair with a yellow ribbon and is maybe about 18 years old or so. She wore a tight black open suit, with white puffy sleeves and a black cloth wrap behind her. On her legs she has black criss-crossed belts on her upper thighs and thigh-highs and white shoes. Her most notable features are her tail and her two wings.

The second girl has yellow hair, and is maybe about 15 years old or something. She looks human enough except she has a long scaled tail. She wore plates of armor that look like dinosaur hides. Her most notable features are a horn on the top of her head, and a pair of similar horns fastened to her wrists.

"Thank you for saving us." The girl with wings smiled slightly. "Anytime." Nowa walked up to the girl with wings to inspect her, but the girl reacted in fear and stammered "Don't come near me!"

"Huh? Why?" Nowa titled her head in confusion. "S-Sorry. I overreacted there for a moment. My name is Dizzy." Dizzy smiled slightly again. "So Diz, what's the deal with those wings on your back?" Norma asked as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Um…" Dizzy looked away in embarrassment and blushed. "I think you're shy." Dart smiled. "Well, don't worry about it. If you ever want to tell us about those wings, don't hesitate to ask. We're friends and comrades now." He reassured her. 'Friends… I haven't had a friend other than the Jellyfish Pirates back in my world… Yes, I will definitely enjoy my new friends!' Dizzy closed her eyes and smiled.

"And now, the-" Before Lloyd can finish, the dinosaur girl tackled Jean and shouted "Master Jeaaaaaannnnnn!" She cried happily. "Master?!" Most of the party members except for Rose gasped in shock.

Jean got up and patted the dinosaur girl on the head. "This is Cerate, she is called a Gal Monster from my world. I tamed her during my travels with someone I cared about. Gal Monsters are in the forms of girls and they're not easily tamed unless you fight with them and gain their trust. Cerate is from the Cerate tribe in my world." Jean explained.

"I see. Well, I'm gonna call you Ce-Ce." Norma beamed. "Ce-Ce? Ce-Ce… Ce-Ce!" Cerate or Ce-Ce as Norma likes to call her closed her eyes and smiled happily.

"Oh brother…" Asbel rolled his eyes. "The thing I don't get is…" Hector looked at Dizzy nervously. "Is your tail. Do all humans have that?" Before Dizzy can answer the fact she is a Gear, a monster of pure destruction from her world, the Slayers showed up.

Dart and the gang watched as Lina searched through the ruins of the Sandora camp for any loot. "There's gotta be some loot in here." Lina muttered. Amelia noticed our heroes and stated "Hello there, travelers. We're searching for some fiendish monsters. Have you seen any?"

Sophie looked at the Slayers gang for about 1 minute and commented "Asbel… They look funny… Especially the one in the hood…" "Yeah, I know… Where are they from?" Asbel whispered to Sophie.

Dart figured out they were talking about Dizzy and Ce-Ce, plus they looked like they're from some far away continent that the people of Endiness have not heard of. He looked at the Slayers, one of them has blond hair and looks important.

Before Dart can answer, Lina looked up from her position after getting some gold and saw Dizzy and Ce-Ce. She smirked as she stood up and walked up to them, a fireball appeared in her hands.

"We found the monsters… Now let's kill them so the town will give us a reward! Fireball!" Lina flung the fireball at Dizzy and Ce-Ce, they dodged it in panic. "What are you doing?!" Dizzy gasped in shock and horror.

"Simple, I'm here to clean up monster trash! Everyone! Attack!" Lina ordered. "Flare Arrow!" "Alemcia Lance!" Zel and Amelia launched their attacks at Dizzy and Ce-Ce who dodged them, the attacks hit some rocks, causing them to explode.

"Damn, those things are agile!" Zel growled. "Let me try!" Gourry shouted as he pulled out his Sword of Light and attacked Dizzy and Ce-Ce. "I have never seen that kind of sword before in my entire life!" Lavitz's eyes widen in shock. Rose was silent. 'The Sword of Light… a legendary relic from the Two Lost Lands… And those travelers can use spells as well… Could they also be from one of the Two Lost Lands?' Rose thought to herself.

Dizzy gritted her teeth in fear as her white wing, Undine came to life and knocked Gourry to the ground. "Thank you, Undine." Dizzy sighed in relief. Undine nodded with a smile as she reverted back to wing form.

"Whoa! Diz, I didn't know you can do that!" Norma gasped in awe. "It's really complicated, but I will tell you later, but can you please help us?!" Dizzy pleaded. "Time for me to get serious!" Lina began to say the incantation of a well known spell from her land.

"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time as where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!" And was about to launch the powerful spell at poor Dizzy and Ce-Ce who hugged each other in fear and closed their eyes to avoid seeing the spell that will kill them.

Dart stared at the Magic Sig Stone Rose gave him. He knew what to do to save his new friends. Dart threw the stone at Lina and it stopped Lina, canceling her spell. 'I can't move!' Lina thought in shock as she lost the spell.

"Alright! Who's the wise guy?!" Lina called out. Dart and the entire party got in front of Dizzy and Ce-Ce with their weapons drawn. "Why did you stop my spell?!" Lina growled, then she jumped to a conclusion. "I get it… You're here for the reward!"

"No. We're not here for a reward… We won't let you hurt our friends." Asbel frowned as he gripped his katana. Lina broke the spell and casted a magic barrier on herself, she could sense that Amelia and Zel did the same thing.

At that time, Lina felt the dark sensation that indicated a certain Mazoku was close by. "Xellos! Come out now! I know you're there!"

Xellos phased in and said, "My, My, I see Lina and Filia are having some trouble with some strange warriors in the Holy Land." Xellos smiled eerie. Lina bopped him over his head and Filia whacked him with mace-sama as she approached.

The party except for Rose looked at the Slayers in confusion. "Wh-What the hell is this?" Fang muttered.

"Anyways, it seems as if I have come at a bad time. You seem kind of busy right now Lina. I'll come back later." Xellos said and was about to fade out when Lina grabbed him around the neck.

She shouted, "You're not going anywhere! I know you came for a reason and I am not going to let you phase out until you tell me why!"

"Oh well, I suppose I could hang around for a bit." Xellos smirked as he phased up onto a tree branch.

Lina turned to the people facing them and shouted, "Who are you people?! I don't take kindly to those who attack me!"

"We're here to protect our friends from evildoers like you!" Maron got into a battle stance.

"Evil!? Us!? The only evil one here is Xellos over there. That filthy Mazoku." Filia said as her tail popped out, seeing as she was beginning to become angry.

Xellos amusedly said, "Why thank you Filia, I appreciate the comment. I certainly am evil, aren't I? I must be, given my position."

"XELLOS! Stop bragging about your position in the hierarchy of evil. You are nothing more than namogami!" Filia shouted out, shaking with anger.

His eyebrow twitched and he came back with, "Well at least I'm not some stupid reptile who is completely useless!"

This sent Filia over the edge and she transformed into a golden dragon in front of everyone and began chasing after Xellos, destroying the remains of the Sandora camp.

The slayers gang all sweatdropped, but decided to leave Filia and Xellos to their own devices. They turned back to the party and Amelia pointed her finger at them and shouted "How dare you call us, true heroes of justice, evil? To make such a claim leads me to believe that you are the ones who are evil!"

"Dart, they looked strong!" Shana shouted in worry as he readies her bow. Dart nodded as he got out his Dragoon Spirit. "Let's transform into Dragoons. Shana, you ready?" "Ready!" Dart and the three Dragoons transformed.

Shana now wore silver and green armor and white green wings on her back and a purple bandana with the same things like some Dragoons have. She also has a fine looking bow.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Lina gasped in shock. Zel looked at the four Dragoons in thought. 'They have wings on their backs, dragon wings… Wait a minute, could they be the legendary heroes of the Dragon Campaign, the Dragoons?!' He thought to himself as he continued looking at the Dragoons.

"Lina? What's going on here? Are they bad guys or not?" Gourry said, asking one of his favorite questions.

"I don't know yet Jellyfish for brains!" Was the response he receive.

"I have a question for you…" Rose stated coldly. "How is it you are able to use that spell, the Dragon Slave? It was lost during the Dragon Campaign and only Dragoons at a high level can use it." Rose pointed her sword at the Slayers.

"What!? The Dragon Slave? It hasn't been lost. Where I come from, it's fairly common. That's not even my strongest! And what do you mean it was lost?!" Lina shouted, taken aback at the information.

"Miss Rose? How do you know these things?" Rubia looked at Rose in awe.

"Where the hell is this place anyway? What is with all this Dragon Campaign and Dragoon shit?!" Lina screamed angrily, a firey aura was around her. Zel gasped.

"Wait, so you know about the Dragon Campaign… Could you guys be… the legendary heroes of old, the Dragoons?!" Zel gasped. "Indeed we are." Lavitz smiled.

Amelia gasped in shock. Her uncle told her the stories of the Holy Land, Endiness and the heroes who live there who fought for the humans' liberation from their cruel Winglies masters as a child and they were half human, half dragon. Amelia bowed before Dart and his Dragoon friends.

"Oh great and heroic Dragoons! I am Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun and I am sorry I accused you of being evil!" She praised. "Um…" Dart scratched his head nervously. "We're not that great… Are we?" Dart asked Rose. Rose shrugged.

"Who the fricking hell are the Dragoons?!" Lina snapped. "Sounds like you didn't do your homework, Lina. Let me explain." Zel cleared his throat and dodged a laser blast from Filia after Xellos warped out of site.

"10,000 years ago, humanity was enslaved by a cruel race called the Winglies. So, Emperor Dias, a legend among our continent and the Holy Land rally the people and they started a war against the Winglies for their freedom, the Dragon Campaign. It is where invincible half human and half dragon warriors called Dragoons lead the humans to victory. In the end, they have triumphed over their suppressors. Unlike you, Lina, they have a great reputation." Zel finished.

"Sounds like you did your research." Rose commented. "I have studied our world's history, unlike a certain sorceress." Zel smirked. Lina seethed angrily. "First off, those two girls are our friends, not monsters. And second, who is that that transformed into a dragon?" Guy asked, being the peacemaker he is.

The party and Slayers saw Filia reverted back to normal panting heavily. "That no good for nothing Mazoku!" Filia grinded her teeth in anger. "Let us head back to town so we can learn more about each other." Shana offered. "Good idea. I got good training fighting those Sandora knights." Flynn nodded with a smile.

To be continued…

Next time:

Dart: After clearing things up to Lina and her friends, more otherworlders appeared out of nowhere, one who has a group of girls and is really perverted. Before we can straighten things out, Dora attacks, but who is that half cat girl who Dora is not allies with? Then, a girl with guns almost similar to Alice appeared! And she appeared out of some weird gate that appeared out of nowhere! What the hell is that gate? Next time: Sacred Gears and Queen's Gate. See you then!

A/N: How do you like that? You know, I have been trying to improve my writing skills thanks to a helpful reviewer named dopliss who reviewed my Legend of Zelda fanfic, he showed me what I did wrong and how to improve. He even told me to not use the English names of the Mew Mew Power main characters. But I put my heart and soul into these fanfics and dopliss did have a point about what I did wrong.

But I liked to use the English names of Mew Mew Power characters, but I will try to do my best into writing better fanfics with or without help. Anyway, next time, The Highschool DXD crew, Dora and Noel Vermillion from Blazeblu will join our heroes after Aluette attacks, so stay tune and may the dragon be with you! Hehe, I made that up after remembering Star Wars and I'm glade the Star Wars films are back with new entries. Enough out of me. See ya later, everyone! ^_^


	14. Sacred Gears and Queen's Gate

Characters in the party: Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Rose, Zoey, Lloyd, Asbel, Alice, Maron, Jean, Tomoe, Mai, Junko, Lili, Flynn, Guy, Nowa, Ymir, Natalie, Norma, Fang, Hector, Lapis, Sophie, Rubia, Mari, Dizzy, Ce-Ce (AKA Cerate) Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia, Filia

Newcomers: Xellos, Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Akeno Hinejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Dora, Noel Vermillion

Enemies that may or may not join the party: Aluete Katz (Except for Tales characters who will join the party if they are or are not with the enemy)

Norma's Nicknames for said characters:

Issei: Issy

Rias: Ri

Akeno: Fally

Koneko: Konny

Asia: Ai-Ai

Dora: Do-Do

Noel: Noelly

Chapter 14: Sacred Gears and Queen's Gate

Meanwhile, in another dimension...

A young man with brown hair, in his adolescent years with an average body build who wore a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red t-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes was running down the path to Kuoh Academy.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't believe I overslept this morning! Rias-chan has an important meeting to tell us, the Occult Research Club! Maybe she has something to do like fall in love with me or something! Oh whatever!" The boy known as the perverted Issei Hyoudou smiled pervertly as he reached his destination. And he started the school day as any other day.

When the school day was over, he went to the room where he and his female friends hang out. It is where Rias Gremory was waiting for him.

Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens/early twenties with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge (or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Issei looked around, he can see the others as well. Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou and Asia Argento.

Akeno is a buxom young woman with black hair who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. When Akeno needs to perform more powerful spells, she changes into her "Priestess of Thunder" mode where she wears the traditional miko outfit, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

Koneko is a girl with white hair, around 15 years of age with white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like.

Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main outfit consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown sachel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Of all the girls of the Occult Research Club in terms of breast size, hers appears to be among the more "modest."

Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, albeit with a black sweater-vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset.

Asia smiled at Issei who waved at her. "Hello Issei-san. You're looking well." "You too, Asia-chan." Issei giggled pervertly. "Even though you're a bit late, Issei. But that's ok. Anyway, let's get down to business." Rias got out a black box with the symbol of the Gremory clan on the top.

"What is that box, Rias-chan?" Akeno asked kindly. "This is a universal map passed down to the Gremory clan to keep watch of the countless worlds around us. Lately, there has been a dark energy emitting from one world in particular." Rias opened the box and it was revealed to be a globed device that projected a map of the entire universe. "Whoa…" Issei gasped in awe.

"I have been studying this strange pattern for a few days and noticed something odd…" Rias said grimly. "And that is?" Koneko asked emotionlessly. "Pieces of worlds have been disappearing and reappearing into that world the dark energy is emitting." Rias waved her hand and it showed pieces of worlds that are missing, but will soon appear in a certain world.

"Oh my. What is the cause of this disturbance?" Asia gasped. "Tell me, everyone. Do you know the legend of the Dragon Campaign?" Rias looked at her members. "The Dragon Campaign?" Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Rias cleared her throat and began to tell the legend of the Dragon Campaign. "The Dragon Campaign is a 10,000 year old war between the many creatures of the universe and the Winglies, a race of people who can fly." Rias began.

"I heard of them… They're the evil race that wanted to dominate all living things with their technology and purge the universe into sorrow and damnation…" Koneko has a serious look on her face. "Correct, little Koneko." Rias nodded, ignoring Koneko's stutters of medium rage. "The Winglies would have won if it weren't for the Dragoons." Rias then got out a ancient painting of Dragoons fighting the Winglies.

"The legendary heroes who fought along side the Devils and Angels to protect every living thing's right to live." Akeno made some calm hand gestures and smiled. "Yes. The same Dragoons who saved the universe using a dimensional gate that the god Soa created, the Queen's Gate." Rias got out another painting and it showed a ancient looking gate.

"Soa? Who's that?" Asia asked in confusion. "Asia… I think it's time to tell you this. Turns out, God has a brother named Soa. Soa has the power of creation and destruction depending on his choices, luckily, he always chooses creation. Anyway, Soa created the Dragoons' homeworld and left the Gate to Many Dimensions, the Queen's Gate in case there will be interaction between countless worlds. However, the Winglies found it first and intended to use it to conquer the entire universe." Rias frowned as she puts away the two paintings.

"What the hell… What kind of war was that?" Issei whispered in disbelief. "Luckily, the Dragoons gave chase and eventually ended the Dragon Campaign." Rias stated as she made a gesture that pointed to the dark energy emitting from the world of the Dragoons. "And here we stand today. Do you know what will happen if this dark energy is left unchecked?" Rias has a grim look on her face.

Her friends shook their heads no. "It means, the dimensional order is in crisis. Dimensions will merge with the world of the Dragoons and eventually, cause many unfortunate consequences… and I believe someone is misusing the Queen's Gate to fulfill some sort of dark purpose. That is why we're going to the world of the Dragoons to save it and return the pieces of other worlds back to their original places." Rias closed the box and the universal map disappeared.

"Um…" Issei rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and asked "How exactly do we go to the world of these Dragoons?" Rias smiled eerie but calmly.

1 hour lately.

After getting everything ready for the trip to the Dragoon World, Issei and his 'harem' was standing in front of a single Stone Hedge like structure in some dark cave with candles lightning the place.

"This is our form of transportation?!" Issei face faulted. Rias nodded as she walked up to some stalagmite and a holographic control system appear in front of her. She typed some commands and pressed the enter key and the holographic control system disappeared. A blue portal appeared in the Stone hedge structure.

Issei and his friends stared at the portal. "Last chance to back down, everyone." Rias closed her eyes and smiled as she entered the portal. "No way am I backing down! Saving the universe is our top priory, but it's not my first. My first priory is to meet the cute women in the world of the Dragoons!" Issei proclaimed as he charged into the portal. "Shall we, Asia?" Akeno smiled at Asia. "Yes. You will need my healing powers to make it out alive." Asia nodded as the both of them entered the portal.

Koneko stared at the portal and sighed as she too entered. The portal disappeared as the Occult Research Club entered the portal, all was silent, not a thing was stirring… not even a mouse.

(Back to our heroes)

The party sat down with the Slayers at the still destroyed Sandora camp after clearing the mess out. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing Dragoons. I mean, my clan talks about how powerful and heroic they are, and wow…" Filia blushed.

"Aw, Filly is blushing!" Norma giggled. "I am not!" Filia puffed her cheeks in annoyance and embarrassment. "So, who are you guys?" Lina placed her hands behind her head. "My name is Dart Feld, a traveling swordsman." Dart introduced himself with a smile.

"My name is Shana. I'm Dart's childhood friend from the village of Seles." Shana showed a cute smile.

"I am Sir Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of Basil, knights sworn to protect His Majesty, King Albert." Lavitz saluted. Amelia's eyes sparkled at the mention of the word 'king'. "You have a king in this country? Is he brave, strong, and well loved?!" Amelia asked excitedly.

Lavitz chuckled and replied "He is the well loved King of Basil, also known as the Knowledge King." Amelia squealed happily.

"If he's the Knowledge King, then surely he must have heard of me, the great Lina Inverse?" Lina asked, wondering if she is well known in the Holy Land, Endiness. "You're from one of the Two Lost Lands, so no. He hasn't heard of you, but I have… The Dragon Spooker and Bandit Killer. The two titles that has bandits, monsters and even townspeople running." Rose smirked. Lina has an anger vein on her forehead as she was about ready to Fireball Rose, but she remembered what Dart did to her and decided to hold it off.

"And who might you be, cold as steel Dragoon?" Lina glared at Rose who glared back. "Rose, Dragoon of the Black-eyed Dragon… And staring at me won't do you any good…" Rose remarked. Lina huffed.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced each other and Zoey and the other Awakened Heroes (The ones who came to Endiness through the failed Summoning) reveal to the Slayers they are Awakened Heroes.

"Awakened Heroes? You mean the heroes said to be brought here by shooting stars according to the Legend of the Shooting Stars?" Filia gasped in shock and muttered "I'm also seeing the heroes who appear from the stars." Amelia then waltz up to Zoey and held her hand excitedly.

"What is your world like? Is there love and justice in there?!" Amelia eagerly asked. "Um… due to the summoning spell being a failure, me and the other Awakened Heroes lost our memories, so I have no idea what my world looks like." Zoey sweat dropped. "Oh…" Amelia looked down in sadness, feeling sorry for Zoey and the other Awakened Heroes who have lost their memories of their homes, friends and families.

"But what about those guys?" Gourry asked, he was referring to the ones who didn't come to this world by the Summoning. "We came here by different means and unlike the Awakened Heroes, we still have our memories." Alice folded her arms. "So how did you get to this world, Ruin Girl?" Norma asked Alice curiously.

"Um…" Alice sweat dropped as she made a nervous face. "Ruin Girl?" Zel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you call Alice Ruin Girl?" Lina wondered. "Lin, I like to give people nicknames, for instance, I'll call your friends, Dummy, Stoney, Justice Girl and Filly." Norma smiled cheerfully. The Slayers sweat dropped.

"L-Lin…?" Lina muttered, her teeth clenched in anger as she rubbed her temples. She noticed Gourry staring at Mai, Tomoe, Junko, Lili, Dizzy and Lapis' breasts. Growling angrily, she bopped Gourry in the head, making him fall to the ground.

"W-Why did you do that, Miss Lina?!" Nowa covered her mouth in shock. Suddenly, a medium gust of wind blew Nowa's skirt up and most of the males saw her butt. Dart's eyes turned white dotted while the rest of the males passed out due to nose bleed except for Jean and Hector since he's a golem. Jean drooled since he knew Nowa's naked behind all too well, because he knew Nowa doesn't wear any underwear under her clothes.

"F-Forest Girl! Why the hell don't you wear any underwear with your clothes?!" Norma's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. "It is the way of the elves." Nowa said proudly as she placed her hands on her hips and looked proud. Rose was silent as she looked away. Most of the females looked slightly disturbed or disgusted. "Dart? Are you alright? I saw you looked at Nowa's… you know. But it's ok. But are you gonna be okay?" Shana asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah… I'm gonna be fine, Shana." Dart sighed as he shook his head, trying to get that image of Nowa and other elves not wearing any underwear out of his head.

Lina recovered from her shock and stared at Dart. "Hey Dart?" "Yeah?" Dart raised an eyebrow. "How much is that Dragoon Spirit?" Lina asked, her curiosity and greediness getting the better of her.

"It's not for sale… It's a memento of my father." Dart frowned. Lina was about to bargain with him, but Zel stopped her and asked "What happened to your father?" Now he was intrigued, what happened to Dart's father that left him the Dragoon Spirit? Dart's friends looked down, they all know Dart's sad tale of how the Black Monster robbed him of his home village of Neet and his beloved parents.

"He and my mom were killed by an evil beast called the Black Monster who destroyed my hometown of Neet…" Dart said vemously as he stared at his Dragoon Spirit with determination and a bit of sadness.

"The Black… Monster…?" Gourry has a confused look on his face. "I heard of him! He's worshipped by the Mazoku for the fact that he devoured one of the Gods!" Filia frowned. Rose was silent as she turned away. Zoey noticed this. 'Why is Rose upset whenever the Black Monster is mentioned? Could she be… No, no! Silly Zoey! Rose is our friend, she couldn't be the Black Monster!' Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly, an energy attack almost hit the party, it hit about 10 feet from them, resulting in a explosion. The party coughed as they see a figure coming out of the clouds, Jean and his Queen's Blade friends have fierce looks on their faces when they saw who that is. It was Dora!

"Dora!" "Do-Do!" The party and Norma except for the Slayers shouted angrily. "Who the hell are you?!" Lina demanded as she and her gang got into battle stances.

"Oh how nice of you to remember me…" Dora remarked sarcastically, she then turned to face Norma with a scowl and told her "My name is not Do-Do or whatever you called me." Norma gulped nervously.

"What are you here for?!" Lavitz got his spear ready. "And why is Lamica not with you?!" Tomoe unsheathed her katana and pointed it at Dora. "She is busy looking for the Dragon Priestesses, also, to find the source of the dimensional distort." Dora stated as she folded her arms.

Alice glared at Dora and shouted "How did you know about the Queen's Gate?!" "Queen's Gate? Never heard of it… But that's not while I'm here. I'm interested in your Dragoon powers and wish to obtain them for my masters' own." Dora pointed it at Dart and shouted "You, boy. Hand over your Dragoon Spirit!"

"I won't let you have my father's Dragoon Spirit!" Dart yelled angrily as he transformed, the other three Dragoon warriors transformed as well. Most of the party members got ready for battle.

"You're gonna regret it! We have you outnumbered!" Lloyd taunted. Dora chuckled. "True… but the good thing about me, there can be many of me." Dora yelled as she concentrated, she made 20 clones of herself.

"What the hell?! Is that magic?!" Lina gawked. "You see, I draw my power from the Netherworld from my world. Too bad that brat Cute is not here to help you this time. This will be easy!" Dora grinned evilly as she and her clones charged at the party.

**Witch of the Netherworld: Dora**

"Everyone! Use artes and spells to cut through these clones!" Rose shouted as she slashed a Dora clone, making it disappear. "Beast!" Flynn launched an attack in the form of a lion's head at three more Dora clones, making them disappear. "Tiger Tempest!" Remembering another arte, Lloyd slashed a Dora clone into the air and jumps up and spins like a buzz saw with his swords, destroying the Dora clone.

"Fireball!" "Dirge Volt!" "Burst Rondo!" Lina, Zel and Amelia launched their spells at five more Dora clones. Sooner of later, they finished off the remaining Dora clones, only the real Dora was left. She gritted her teeth angrily.

Dizzy glared at Dora. "You will not harm my friends! Ce-Ce! Let's teach this evil woman a lesson about the value of friendship!" Dizzy called out to Ce-Ce. "You got it!" Ce-Ce nodded as the two of them charged at Dora. They threw punches at her, but she dodged every hit.

"Too slow!" Dora taunted as she drops kick Dizzy and Ce-Ce to the ground. Rose took this as a chance to flew in and slash Dora with her rapier. "C-Crap! How dare you, you fifthly Dragoon!" Dora grouped as she tried to hit Rose, but Rose dodged her countless hits.

'What the hell?! She's dodging my attacks! She is no ordinary Dragoon!' Dora gritted her teeth as Rose took her turn by slashing Dora 30 times. 'Hmph! She's not much as a challenge as that fool Jean said she would be.' Rose thought smugly to herself as she and Dora locked kicks, then they flipped back and got into a stand off.

Rose motioned to Shana who nodded. Shana nook her bow and it glowed a holy arrow. "Star Children!" She fired the energy arrow and when it got high into the sky, it rained holy arrows..

"What the hell?!" Dora gawked as she did her best to dodge them, but was hit by them 5 times. Tomoe and Junko charged in and slashed Dora five times with their blades. Mai didn't hesitate by throwing shurikens and launching flaming fan attacks at Dora, adding the damage.

"Eat laser!" Dora shouted angrily as she fired beams similar to the ones seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. (A/N: If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out Dora's page on the Queen's Blade wiki.) The party did their best to dodge them.

Lavitz flew up and spins his spear for about 5 seconds and then he pointed it up and shouted "Rose Storm!" Storms of roses appeared around Lavitz's friends. "Roses?! What the hell can roses do?!" Fang snapped angrily. Suddenly, Dora's beam hit Fang, but to her and Fang's shock, the rose tornado dispelled the attack.

"Lavitz! Awesome! That is a handy Dragoon spell!" Dart grinned. "Thanks!" Lavitz gave Dart a thumbs up and replied "I quickly learned it the moment I transformed. Now let's see what else I have." Lavitz twirled his spear around and it made a huge green tornado and he shouted "Wing Blaster!" He flew towards Dora with the tornado around him, hitting Dora for bigger damage.

"Damn it!" Dora growled as she tried to punch Lavitz, but Lili blocked her fist and the two were locked in a grappling match, both taking hits. Dora tried to hit Lili with a beam attack, but Lili back flipped and landed a few feet away from her, perfectly on her feet. Lili smirked and pointed up.

Dora was confused as she looked up, she gasped as she saw Sophie giving her a drop kick from the air. Asbel charged in and shouted "Nimble Fang!" He slashed Dora three times. Dora was knocked to the ground. She got up and growled, wiping some blood from her face.

Dora got out a dagger and casted a spell on it, making it larger to rival Cloud Stifle's Buster Sword. She swings it at the party, they dodged it, but they saw the crater Dora's dagger made. Nowa and Ymir charged in at Dora, dodging her slashes.

Nowa extended her staff and whammed Dora really hard in the stomach with it. Ymir leaped into the air and clashed weapons with Dora. "Foolish dwarf girl, you honestly think you can beat me?!" Dora gritted her teeth. "No, but I can try!" Ymir said nastily as she did a leg swipe, knocking Dora to the ground.

Natalie got out an arrow, she suddenly felt an arte coming back to her. The arrow was surrounded by a mini storm and Natalie shouted "Storm Edge!" She fired it, the arrow filled with storm energy hit Dora for bigger damage. Dora growled angrily before charging at Natalie. But Fang got in the way and clashed swords with her.

Lapis and Mari casted spells on Dora, hitting her while Fang added in his attacks. "That's it!" Dora shouted angrily as she got in a battle stance. "You lot have gone and pissed me off! Prepare for my most powerful attack! Grabbing Me-ack!" Dora didn't get to finish as she was knocked out by a chop to the neck like in spy movies. And you wouldn't believe who knocked Dora out!

"Xellos?!" Lina gasped. Xellos closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I wouldn't let that otherworldly witch unleash her brutal attack on you all, would I?" He said calmly and playfully.

"Xellos!" Filia growled angrily, her tail popped out. "Why of all the people in this world did you save us?!" She snapped. "Now that's a secret." Xellos waved his pinky at Filia in a playful but taunting way. Filia huffed.

"Man, Secret Man knows how to keep secrets." Norma commented, earning her annoyed looks from the rest of the party. Suddenly, Xellos tensed. "What's wrong, Mr. Xellos?" Amelia asked in concern. And then, Xellos dodged a slash from someone.

It was a girl with black hair with a cat's paw print on it. Her outfit carries a cat motif, along with her having a tail and cat ears. She has a black and red dress under her open black jacket, and a yellow metal belt. On her arms she has red pauldrons with three spikes and black sleeves, and on her right arm she has a big red gauntlet with yellow circle designs. On her legs she has thigh-length boots, with red heels. She has a sword and whip strapped to her sides.

"Hmph! Looks like I miss…" The cat girl stated with a sneer. "Who the hell are you?!" Dart pointed his sword at her. "Who the heck am I?" The cat girl smirked evilly as she began to struck a pose and shouted "I'm the Nyan-derful Patisserie, Aluete Katz!" Crickets were heard as the party have question marks above their heads. Aluete anime fell.

Aluete got up and placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway. I'm here for the girl named Shana, namely, the new owner of the Silver White Dragoon Spirit." Shana gasped. "Are you from Sandora?!" Lavitz pointed his spear at Aluete.

Aluete smirked and said "Nope. Why would I ally myself with weak minded humans like the Sandoras? I work for someone else and he has given me the order to bring back the one called Shana." Aluete whipped out her sword and pointed it at the party. "Now are you gonna hand her over quietly or do I have to get personal? Nyan!" Aluete winked in a taunting way.

"We will not let you have Shana!" Tomoe gripped her katana ready. Suddenly, a tremor happened. Aluete and Rose tensed. 'Tick! So soon that gate?!' Aluete frowned. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Hector panicked. Suddenly, a huge gate that's probably the same size as one of the Cross Gates from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, but a different design appeared in front of the party. Alice gasped in shock as she figured out what it is.

"The Queen's Gate!" She exclaimed in shock. "The What's Gate?!" Most of the party except for Shana asked the treasure hunter. The Queen's Gate activated and 20 seconds later, a girl with yellow hair jumped out of it.

She wore a blue beret of some kind on her head, which covers up her long hair, wore some sort of futuristic blue uniform. On her arms she has heavy metal armbands on her upper arms, with red ribbons with metal ends attached to them. On her legs she has long black socks and blue shoes. She has two guns of some kind hoisted on her thighs.

"Strange… This is where Jin must have got into after he jumped into the same gate I jumped in to follow him." The girl looked around in confusion. Then, the Oclutt Research Club appeared by the portal they have taken to Dart's world. Dart looked at the confusion that is happening and muttered "Training gets weirder and weirder."

To be continued…

Next chapter preview:

Dart: We have gain new allies, one of them is a foe from Jean's past, but who is Aluete Katz and why does she want Shana? Just as we were about to head back to town, monsters are approaching Lohan. We rushed there to stop them, but them, girls, a young man with a odd power who can wield any weapon, a fiery spell caster that Flynn may know from his world and another man with some strange power appeared and the spell caster and swordsman attacks us, thinking we're the enemy! What happens next? Next time: Fiery Auras. See you then!


	15. Fiery Auras

Characters in the party: Dart, Shana, Lavitz, Rose, Zoey, Lloyd, Asbel, Alice, Maron, Jean, Tomoe, Mai, Junko, Lili, Flynn, Guy, Nowa, Ymir, Natalie, Norma, Fang, Hector, Lapis, Sophie, Rubia, Mari, Dizzy, Ce-Ce (AKA Cerate) Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia, Filia, Xellos, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Noel, Dora

Newcomers: Rita, Ruca Milda, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Saito Hiraga, Tabitha, Tiffania Westwood, Siesta, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, Henrietta de Tristain

Norma's Nickname Corner:

Rita: Ritty (Much to Rita's annoyance)

Ruca: Ruuy

Louise: Louie (Much to Louise's annoyance as well)

Saito: Savy

Tabitha: Bookworm

Tiffania: B.B.E (Short for Big Boobed Elf)

Siesta: Maid Girl

Kirche: Spoiled Busty Brat or S.B.B for short.

Montmorency: Mo-Mo

Tristain: Royal Girl

A/N: Time for the second opening song of the Legend of Dragoon: Awakened Heroes! This time from Star Ocean: The Second Departure! Also, I decided to add in characters from Queen's Gate that didn't made it into Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos like Kan'u and Kasumi from Dead or Alive. Also, this may be the final anime to put in this crossover: Akkian. Alright, enough from me! Start the show!

Fui ni koboreta namida anata dake ga shitte ita

Yasashisa ga afureteru ano sora no you ni

Hoshitachi wa matataite tsugi no michi wo egakidasu

Mune ni himeta omoi wa osaerarenai

Haruka na sekai mezashi koko kara tobidasou

Bouken no tabi e to ikou

Tsuyoku nareru wa kitto anata wa

Ikutsumo no hoshi wo koe tadoritsukeru yo

Kagayakidashita yuuki to tomo ni

Tobitateru tsubasa hirogete

Hoho wo sururi nuketeku kaze wa kokoro wo kasumete

Heibon na mainichi ga harari to chitta

Anata to deatte kara arukidashita mirai e to

Doushite umareta no ka? Kotae wo shiritai

Kagayaku mirai mezashi koko kara tobitatou

Hane hiroge sora e to ikou

Ai to yuuki ga watashi wo tsutsumu

Miwataseba Milky Way kagayakidasu

Omoi egaita yume wo tsukamou

Tokihanate sora no kanata e

Kono sora no katasumi de deaeta kiseki wo

Shinjitai mamorinukitai

Haruka na sora ni ukabu hoshitachi

Hitosuji no michi shirushi kagayakidasu yo

Kono te awasete tobitateru toki

Tomaranai omoi nose

Habatakidasu hate nai towa no sora e

(English)

Only you knew about the tears that suddenly fell

Like that sky so full of tenderness

The stars sparkle, mapping out my next path

I can't hold back the feeling hidden in my heart

Let's take flight, from here to a faraway world

Let's go on a journey of adventure

You can surely be stronger

I'll cross through countless stars to get to you

I can spread my wings and take flight

With this courage that's begun to shine

The wind that brushed across my cheeks touched my heart

And my ordinary days fluttered away

Since I met you, I've started to take my first steps toward my future

Why was I born? I want to know the answer

Let's take flight, from here to a glittering future

Let's spread our wings and take to the sky

Love and courage envelop me

When I look around, I see the Milky Way shining

Let's grab those dreams we painted in our minds

Let it out, all the way to the other end of the sky

I want to believe in, I want to protect

The miracle that I came across in a corner of this sky

The stars in the distant sky

Sparkle, showing me one road

When we can join hands and fly

We'll ride on this endless feeling

And fly into the endless sky

Chapter 15 Fiery Auras

When we last left our heroes, they finished defeating Dora, knocking the Witch of the Netherworld unconsciousness. But then, a new enemy appears, Aluete Katz! But the strange thing is, she doesn't seem affianated to Sandora at all! Just as Aluete was about to attack, newcomers appeared, first, a girl who appeared by an huge gate that Alice indentifies as the Queen's Gate and the Occult Research Club by the portal they have taken earlier. What happens next? Will they either help our heroes or mistake them for an enemy? Let us find out, right now!

Issei looked around, it was just a plain medieval forest. 'This must be the world Rias-chan was talking… If we can find and fix the cause of the distortion, everything will be okay!' He noticed our heroes and Aluete and the newcomer girl looking at him and his friends. Issei gasped happily at the beautiful girls in Dart's party and ran up to Lili really fast and held her hand.

"What's your name, cutie? My name is Issei Hyoudou, the ladies' man. Will you be part of my harem?" Issei asked, perverted steam came out of his ears. Lili's face was red as she lifted up her leg and bashed Issei in the head with it. Issei groaned as he fell down, blood fell down his nose. Jean looked at Issei and muttered "Lucky dog…" He pouted as he kicked the dirt.

The woman looked around and saw Dart and the party were about to be attacked by Aluete. "Those people are in trouble!" The woman got out her guns and pointed it at Aluete frowned. Rias noticed our heroes were worn out from the fight against Dora and motioned her friends to help Dart and the gang.

"Oh my…" Akeno now has a sadist tone as she readies a fire spell. "Sounds to me you fiendish girl needs a pounding." Akeno smirked cruelly. "Tch!" Aluete gritted her teeth, knowing she is surrounded, she sighed and stated "This isn't over… Keep Shana safe for me." Aluete disappeared with a teleport spell.

Alice looked at the Queen's Gate for about 25 seconds till the Queen's Gate glowed and disappeared out of sight for now. 'The Queen's Gate…' Alice thought to herself as she turned away. 'Could Mom be here somewhere in Serido? If Shirley is right, she should be here somewhere in this world…' Alice scratched her chin in thought.

"What the hell just happened…?" Dart asked, bewildered by what just happened. "We were saved by the Queen's Gate and overly dressed women and a perverted boy… That's what happened…" Rose folded her arms and turned away.

Koneko glared at Rose. Suddenly, she feels like she knows this woman. 'This mean woman… I feel like I seen her before…' Koneko thought to herself.

The woman with the strange guns walked up to Dart and asked "Can you tell me what's going on and where I am? I was following someone and this strange gate appeared and he jumped in and I had to follow him."

"Right." Dart nodded, understanding the situation they are in. "Let's just sit down and chat."

10 minutes later…

Dart was practicing his swordplay with Shana watching. The male Awakened Dreamers were also training by fighting each other for practice. Fang was snoring. And the rest of the party were sitting down with their new allies.

After introducing themselves to the newcomers, the woman with the beret goes first.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Noel Vermillion, an lieutenant in NOL." Noel bowed politely. "NOL? What's that?" Lloyd asked confusedly.

"NOL stands for the Novus Orbis Libraium. A organization that uses a combination of science and magic." Rose stated as she sharpen her sword. Noel gasped in shock as she turned to face Rose. "How did you know about NOL?! I don't recognized you from the NOL Archives!"

"Calm down, Noel. Rose works in mysterious ways." Mai stated. Noel scowled at Mai's breasts, she pointed her finger at Mai and shouted "Your breasts are illegal!" "W-What?" Mai has the black dotted eye look.

"Sounds to me she has a chest inferiority complex." Rias commented as she drank her tea. "I-I do not!" Noel blushed red from embarrassment. "I haven't got your names." Shana stated as she stared at Rias and Akeno's breasts. 'They're huge…' Shana blushed a shade of red.

"Oh, that's right. My name is Rias Gremory, I'm what you called a Devil." Rias smiled. "A Devil? You mean the ones from hell?" Asbel blinked. "Luckily, we're not from hell. Almost everyone in my group are Devils. The one with black hair is a Fallen Angel and her name is Akeno Hinejima. The one next to her is also a Devil and her name is Asia Argento and the one who acts similar to your friend, Sophie is Koneko Toujou." Koneko glared at Rias.

"And the pervert you met is Issei Hyoudou." Koneko muttered dryly. Issei chuckled nervously as he waved. Rubia was tending to Dora's wounds. Dora moaned for a moment till she opened her eyes and looked at Rubia.

"W-Why did you help me?" Dora demanded, an anger vein on her forehead. "Good. You're awake. I had to heal you with First Aid. I know you're a bad person, but I had no choice but to heal you." Rubia smiled.

Dart walked up to Dora after finishing his training. His friends walked up to Dora. "Dora… What are you doing here in this world?" Jean asked her. "Me and Lamica were looking for our masters, the Dragon Priestesses." Dora looked away.

"But we defeated them in that strange dimension back in our world!" Ymir gasped. "No… We can sense them alive. Before we got a chance to find them, a strange event happened…" Dora stated. "A strange event?" Lavitz asked in confusion.

"It was like a ripple in space and time and engulfed almost everything in our world. Surely, it has happened to you, protector of that wretched Cute?" Dora glared at Jean. "Y-Yeah! I was looking for Cute after that battle with Ranshel and Sushel." Jean looked down. Alice was sadden… She knew she has to fess up sooner or later.

"The Queen's Gate…" Alice muttered, loud enough for the party to hear. "You mentioned it before, Alice. What is this Queen's Gate?" Shana asked in concern. Alice stared at her friends for about 50 seconds and then sighed and began her explanation.

"The Queen's Gate is a legendary relic from my world, said to be built by a highly intelligent race. It is known as the Gateway to Different Worlds. My mother, Lewis Dodgson looked for it, she went missing after that. At the age of 13 I managed to find it and activated it to look for her. Hence is why some of Jean's friends and Maron and the others are transported here to Endiness…" Alice looked down and closed her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek.

"So that's why we're here, except for the otherworlders and Awaken Heroes… You were lookin for your mother. It's ok, Alice. You don't have to be guilty." Tomoe reassured her. "R-Really?"

Alice gasped as she opened her eyes and looked at her friends in shock. "Yeah. We're your friends and we have to work to together to find a way home." Maron smiled. "F-Friends? You don't mean me, don't you?!" Dora snapped, gritting her teeth angrily.

"We may be on different sides of the coin, but we must put aside our differences and work together to find out our purpose and get back home to our worlds…" Sophie told Dora. "Bah! I can't believe I lost to the likes of you!" Dora spat. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. "What was that?!" Norma shouted in shock.

A not real volcanic eruption spurted from that place far from our heroes. "Let's go check it out." Dart suggested. Everyone including Dora nodded in agreement as they ran off to the source.

When they got there, they saw monsters attacking, monsters they have never seen before. "Wait…" Flynn stopped his friends. "I seen these monsters before! They're from my world!" Flynn gasped.

"You're not the only one! I saw those things back in my world too!" Lloyd blinked in surprise. "Sophie and I fought monsters like them before in our world!" Asbel gasped in shock as well. "Asbel, do any of our Awaken Heroes friends have these monsters like the ones in our world?" Sophie asked him. "I think so, Sophie." Asbel nodded.

"What are you fools waiting for?!" Dora snapped. "They'll attack that human town, Lohan, was it? If we don't kill them now, they'll destroy that town!" "We're on it, Do-Do!" Norma winked. Dora growled, two anger veins on her foreheads. "My name is not Do-Do, damn it!" She snapped at her.

"Aw, I find Do-Do to be more fitting for the Witch of the Netherworld." Rias smirked. "Aw, thanks, Ri. I knew you liked my nicknames!" Norma laughed. "Ri… I think I like that nickname." Rias smirked some more. "Give me a break…" Issei face faulted.

"Alright! Everyone, attack!" Dart unsheathed his sword and charged at the monsters. "Yeah!" The party except for Rose and Dora shouted in agreement as they rushed in and attacking the army of monsters.

Zoey Rose Belled a Rhinossus to bits. Akeno was surrounded by 5 Axe Beaks. Akeno has a sadist smile on her face. "Anyone up for some Thanksgiving dinner?" Akeno taunted as she used an explosion spell to blast the Axe Beaks to nothing. Nowa got Lou to trick a bird monster into her attacking range and whacked it into the sky.

Ymir and Tomoe teamed up and defeated five skeletons who charged at them. Dora and Jean casted spells to destroy some zombies. "You gotten stronger, protector of Cute…" Dora commented. "Even though you're sexy, I still haven't accepted you as a friend yet." Jean replied smugly. "Same here. Don't die on me now." Dora nodded as she charged at the monsters. Lili got beside Jean and kicked a troll in the crotch, making it fall over and die.

Mai made clones of herself and they punched and kicked stone soldiers from some of the Awakened Heroes home worlds. Junko launched spirit energy balls at the airborne monsters. Maron did her best and managed to defeat a sand worm monster. "Fire Ball!" Rubia casted an arte that roasted another monster.

"Tiger Blade!" Lloyd used one of his now remembered and favorite artes to kill an Wood Golem. "Eagle Dive!" Sophie leaped into the air and dived like an eagle catching its prey, but attacking it instead, it was a Griffin, Sophie managed to kill it in one hit. "Thunder Arrow!" Norma casted a eres that a lightning bolt hit some wolf creatures.

"I learned something!" Natalie gasped as she leaped into the air and aimed her arrow at five plant monsters. "Aerial Laser!" Natalie fired, the arrow turning into a laser that oblertiated the plant monsters. Natalie landed perfectly on her feet and dusted herself off.

"Tempest!" Guy leaped into the air and spins like a buzz saw with his katana out and managed to kill three golem like monsters.

"Fireball!" Lina flung her spells at more plant monsters. Lavitz and Zel were back to back and were surrounded by bats. "You got my back?" Lavitz asked with a cool smile. "Yeah! Let's get them!" Zel whipped out his sword and slashed a bat monster in half. "Spinning Cane!" Lavitz shouted as he managed to defeat the four remaining bats.

Lloyd and Dart were clashing with skeletons. "Damn it! There's too many of them!" Lloyd grunted as he slashed an skeleton to pieces. "I know!" Dart grunted as he slashed another skeleton to pieces.

Suddenly, a portal opened. "Hmm?" Rose tensed. "Miss Rose? What is that?!" Hector gawked as he finished swiping an golem to pieces. "The World Door…" Rose stated emotionlessly. Then out popped Saito Hirga, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Tabitha, Tiffania Westwood, Siesta, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, and Princess Henrietta de Tristain.

"Ow…" Saito got up and rubbed his head and looked around, it was a battlefield around here with our heroes fighting off the monsters from some of the Awakened Heroes' home worlds. "What the hell is going on here?" Saito wondered.

Louise got up and turned to Saito with an anger vein sticking out of her forehead. "Saito! You still need to be punished for looking at Tiffania's breasts!" Louise was about to cast a spell till, a huge flaming giant appeared out of the ground, interrupting Louise's spell. Louise looked at the flaming giant with a sweat drop. "Oh shoot…" She muttered weakly.

"Nice going, Zero. You angered that beast." Kirche smirked. "Please! Everyone! Now is not the time to be fighting. We need to think about our current situation." Tristain stated, being the peace keeper she is. Shana ran up to Louise and her friends and transformed into her Dragoon form. "W-Whoa! Montmorency gawked. Tiffania looked at Shana confusedly, but then she remembered something.

'My mother told me of the heroic Dragoons who fought against the wicked Winglies. They appeared in our world when the Winglies appeared at the same time. If I recall correctly, that girl is the Dragoon of the Silver White Dragon." Tiffania smiled cheerfully. "My friends, we are saved." Her friends looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Miss Tiffania?" Siesta asked her. "The Dragoons." She stated. "If I recall correctly, the Dragoons are the legendary half human, half dragon heroes who fought against those foul Winglies thousands of years ago." Derflinger, Saito's magical talking sword stated. It was then Saito's partner noticed Rose in Dragoon form heading towards the fire giant and she slashed the giant three times with her sword.

'That woman… Could it be…?!' Derflinger thought in his mind. "Either way, they need our help! Explosion!" Louise swing her wand at the fire giant and a explosion occurred and hit the fire giant for bigger damage.

Dart in Dragoon form looked at the power Louise have from the air. "She's powerful!" Suddenly, Dart glowed with red energy. "I learned something! That training pays off after all!" Dart got out his sword and chanted an incantation. A huge flaming ball appeared and Dart shouted "Explosion!" He slams the giant firey ball on the fire giant monster and bam! It was hit for massive damage.

On its last breath, the monster fired a fire laser at Louise and her crew. Lavitz got in the way and shouted "Rose Storm!" He formed a powerful wind barrier which absorbed the attack. "Whoa…" Saito and Louise were white dotted eyed at Lavitz's power as a Dragoon. Rose flew in and looked at Louise and her friends and rivals coldly. "This is no place for kids to be in."

"We…" Louise growled, her anger getting the better of her once again. "We were trying to help! Who are you to lecture us?!" She snapped. "I watch that temper if I were you if you want to live…" Rose remarked sarcastically. "Rose? Rose, is that you! Saito, hurry and unsheathed me!" Derflinger urged. "Okay. If you say so, partner." Saito shrugged as he unsheathed Derflinger. Rose gasped. "That sword! Derflinger! Is that you?!" Rose gawked.

"You know her, Derflinger?" Kirche looked at Rose in awe. "How could I not forget her?! She's Rose! The Dragoon of the Black Shadow-eyed Dragon! She was once my pervious owner before Saito came along! But how is it you're still alive?!" Derflinger asked in confusion. Rose looked away and commented "It's a long story."

Dart tensed. "Sir, what is the problem?" Tabitha asked emotionlessly but in concern. Dart pointed his sword at whoever it is he's pointing his sword at and shouted "Who are you?!"

To be continued…

Next chapter:

A/N: Dart will be back narrating previews of next chapters in the next chapter, so Saito will do this one this time.

Saito: We landed in the world of the Dragoons and met Dart Feld and his friends, after we decided to join forces, we learned that someone is leading Sandora troops to attack Lohan, we meet Alleyne, Nowa's teacher, but something is wrong with Alleyne. It's like she's… brainwashed! Next time: The Teacher Warrior. I hope to see you there!


End file.
